Hearts
by Zicke3009
Summary: Bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob die Kategorie richtig ist, aber egal!Der FF dreht sich um die Band Westlife!Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!


Hearts  
01  
Die sommerliche Abendsonne verschwand nur langsam hinter den Klippen des Donegal Bay. Es wehte eine leichte Briese die vom Meer kam. Den ganzen Tag war es warm gewesen und erst jetzt, am Abend, konnte man es Draußen aushalten.  
„Kevin, kannst du mir jetzt bitte mal erklären warum wir nicht mit den Anderen auf unser Studium anstoßen können?" Lilly saß neben ihrem Freund und sah sich genervt um.  
Sie liebte diese Gegend. Unzählige Male war sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern und ihrem großen Bruder hier raus gefahren um ein Picknick zu machen, aber heute wollte sie mit Kevin und den Anderen ausgelassen feiern.  
„Wir sind doch gleich da, Schatz! Nur noch ein paar Minuten", erklärte Kevin nun wieder.  
Lilly kam das alles sehr geheimnisvoll vor. Sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen was hier vor sich ging.  
„Kevin ich will es aber jetzt wissen!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.  
„Da sind wir", sagte Kevin, als er den Wagen in einer kleinen Straße, die runter zum Strand führte, parkte. Er stieg aus und öffnete Lilly die Beifahrertür.  
„Darf ich bitte?", meinte er und streckte ihr grinsend seine Hand entgegen. Lilly ergriff seine Hand und stieg aus dem Auto.  
„Augen zu!", sagte er. Lilly schloss die Augen und fühlte ein kaltes Seidentuch auf ihren geschlossenen Liedern. Kevin nahm ihre Hände und führte sie hinunter zum Strand.

„Vorsicht, noch eine Stufe und dann sind wir da!"  
Langsam führte Kevin sie die letzten Meter zum Stand. Er trat hinter Lilly und löste den Knoten des Seidentuches. Lilly öffnete die Augen und blickte aufs Meer und die untergehende Sonne.  
„Das ist wunderschön!", meinte Lilly, nachdem sie den Ausblick auf sich wirken hatte lassen.  
Kevin, der immer noch hinter ihr stand, stellte den Picknickkorb, den er mitgenommen hatte, neben sich und legte seine Arme um Lillys Taille.  
„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Lilly und lehnte ihren Kopf an Kevins Brust.  
„Ich dich auch", antwortete er und löste sich von ihr.  
„Ich liebe dich sogar so sehr, dass ich dich unbedingt etwas fragen will", erklärte er, nahm ein schwarzes Samtkästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und ging vor Lilly auf die Knie.  
„Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen als den Res meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen! Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Lilly öffnete das Kästchen und in ihm befand sich ein goldener Ring mit drei kleine Diamanten besetzt. Ihr schossen sofort vor Freude und Rührung die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ja ich will!", schluchzte sie, ging wie er, neben ihm auf die Knie und küsste ihn.  
„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt!", erklärte Kevin während er ihr den Ring ansteckte.

„Misses Lilly McNight", murmelte Lilly vor sich hin.  
Kevin hatte die Picknickdecke ausgebreitete, ihnen Champagner eingeschenkt und nun saßen sie beide auf der Decke, Lilly an Kevin gekuschelt, und genossen den Sonnenuntergang.  
„Also ich finde dein Vorname und mein Nachname ergänzen sich prima", meinte Kevin.  
„Ja da könntest du Recht haben! Am besten ist wenn ich so schnell wie möglich deinen Nachnamen trage!"  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest immer eine lange Verlobungszeit!", fragte er verdutzt.  
„Ach ja, wollte ich das immer? Na dann hab ich meine Meinung eben geändert! Ich will so schnell wie möglich deine Frau werden!", antwortete Lilly überzeugt. „Aber natürlich nur, wenn du auch willst!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, nachdem sie von Kevin keine Reaktion vernahm.  
„Aber natürlich will ich! Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als dich so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten, mein Schatz!", sagte Kevin und küsste ihren Hals.  
„Morgen kommen unsere Eltern und Alex und dann können wir es ihnen sagen, okay?"  
„Alles was du willst mein Schatz! Allerdings...", Kevin klang nachdenklich.  
„Allerdings was? Unsere Eltern warten doch schon seit Jahren darauf das wir endlich den letzten Schritt machen, immerhin waren wir doch schon immer füreinander bestimmt!"  
„Und Alex?"  
„Mein großer Bruder Alex, ist froh das seine liebe kleine Schwester so einen tollen Kerl wie dich bekommen hat und nicht irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Idioten!"  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht, Misses McNight!", grinste er.

02  
„Was ist los mit dir, Kian? Los komm, wir gehen die Clubs von London mal wieder unsicher machen!" Shane stand vor seinem Freund.  
Dieser lag schon, seitdem er, Shane und die anderen beiden Jungs, Mittags aus dem Studio zurück gekommen waren, auf der Couch seiner Hotelsuite.  
„Ich will nicht! Mir geht es einfach nicht gut!", murmelte Kian.  
„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so schlecht drauf! Heute morgen hast du schon beim Aufwärmen schlapp gemacht und deine Strophe hast du auch fünf mal einsingen müssen!"  
„Shane, es ist halt nicht jeder, immer so perfekt wie du! Dir passiert es ja nie das du mal nen schlechten Tag hast!", fauchte Kian.  
„Ist ja schon gut! Falls was ist, mein Handy ist an!" Kian konnte nur noch hören das Shane die Zimmertür hinter sich zu schmiss.  
Kian drehte sich auf die Seite und dachte nach. Er hatte heute morgen wirklich schon nach zehn Minuten schlapp gemacht und das singen hatte auch nicht so geklappt wie bei den Anderen. Jeder der vier Jungs hatte schon öfter als einmal einen schlechten Tag gehabt, doch sonst versagte die Stimme, weil sie am Abend zu viel getrunken und gegrölt hatten, oder weil sie sich eine leichte Grippe eingefangen hatten, aber Kian hatte keine Luft mehr bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt.

Kian lief durch das Haus seiner Eltern. Es waren weit über 40 Leute da und alle trugen schwarz. „Mum, was ist hier los?", fragte er. Doch Patricia schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu hörte, stattdessen kam Mae Filan auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Patricia traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Pat, es tut mir so unendlich leid für dich und Kevin! Kian war so ein wunderbarer Junge." Auch Mae tratenTränen in die Augen.  
„Mae, ich bin doch hier!", sagte Kian doch diese hörte ihn scheinbar auch nicht, denn sie reagierte nicht auf ihren Namen.  
„KIAN!", hörte Kian seinen kleinen Bruder Colm schreien hören. Er schnellte herum und ging auf den 11-Jähriegn zu. „Ja Colm hier bin ich!" Doch auch Colm hörte ihn nicht.  
„Schhhhh, ist ja schon gut Colm!", versuchte Gillian ihren kleinen Cousin zu beruhigen.  
„Wo ist Kian?", fragte dieser und versuchte sich aus Gillians Umarmung zu lösen.  
„Colm, Kian ist von uns gegangen!", erklärte sie. Ihr liefen die Tränen schon wieder die Wangen hinunter. Shane trat zu den Beiden und legte Gillian kurz tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er sich auf die naheliegende Couch setzte und Colm auf seinen Schoß nahm.   
„Shane, wo ist Kian?", fragte dieser wie schon seit Tagen immer wieder.  
„Kian ist von uns gegangen, Colm! Sein Herz war nicht mehr in Ordnung, dort wo er jetzt ist, geht es ihm besser!" Auch Shane konnte nicht wirklich tränenfrei darüber reden.  
„NEIN! Kian würde nie ohne mich gehen!", schrie Colm und rannte raus.

„Neeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!", schrie Kian und schreckte hoch.  
„Kian ganz ruhig! Du hast nur geträumt! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Shane stand neben der Couch auf der Kian schon am frühen Abend gelegen hatte und versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
„Wo bin ich? Und was machst du hier?", fragte er Shane.  
„Du bist in deiner Hotelsuite in London und ich bin hier, weil ich gerade mit den Anderen aus einem Club gekommen bin und im vorbeilaufen deines Zimmers, deinen Schrei gehört habe", erklärte Shane.  
Er erzählte Shane von dem Traum.  
„Das war nur ein Alptraum Kian! Du lebst und wenn es dich so verfolgt, dann gehst du nächste Woche in Sligo zu deinem Hausarzt und lässt dich durchchecken, okay?"  
Kian nickte. Shane hatte Recht, an dem Traum war rein gar nicht dran.

03  
„Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Kian?", fragte Mark.  
Die drei Jungs saßen im Hotelrestaurante und verspeisten ihr Frühstück, mittlerweile war es zehn Uhr und Kian war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.  
„Dem ging es gestern Abend nicht so gut, wahrscheinlich schläft er noch!", erklärte Shane.  
„Er wird sich ja wohl keine Grippe eingefangen haben? Erst macht er gestern beim aufwärmen schlapp, dann kriegt er seine Part nicht gesunden und nun kommt er nicht aus den Federn", stellte Nicky fest.  
„Ach quatsch, Kian geht es ausgezeichnet! Er hat einfach nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles!", sagte Shane mit Nachdruck und beendete damit die Diskussion über Kians Gesundheitszustand. Von dem Traum, den Kian ihm in der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte, verlor er kein Wort.

Kian schlug die Augen auf und machte sie im nächsten Moment wieder zu. Sein Kopf brummte fürchterlich. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen und war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen. Dieser Alptraum verfolgte ihn doch mehr, als er zu erst angenommen hatte.  
Kian schob die Decke von sich, setzte sich im Bett auf und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, als würden so die Gedanken aus dem Kopf verschwinden. Stattdessen begann es in seinem Kopf nur noch mehr zu pochen.  
Er stieg aus seinen Kleidern, schlich ins Bad und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche.  
Wie sagt Mum immer, nach einer heißen Dusche sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus, dachte er.

04  
Lilly hatte sich gerade mit ihrer ersten Tasse Kaffe auf den kleinen Balkon gesetzt, als es an der Tür schellte. Kevin konnte es noch nicht sein, er war gerade erst aufgebrochen um beim Bäcker um die Ecke Brötchen zu holen. Wahrscheinlich war es die alte Misses Adams von nebenan, die sie mal wieder um einen Gefallen bitten wollte oder die neue Familie, von oben drüber, die sich was ausleihen wollten.  
Nochmaliges läuten, lies Lilly aus ihren Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück kommen.  
„Ja bitte?", meinte sie in die Gegensprechanlage.  
„Wir sind's!", hörte sie eine ihre Freundinnen kichern.  
Wiederwillig drückte Lilly den Knopf zum öffnen der Tür. Was zum Teufel wollten die an einem Samstagmorgen schon bei ihr?  
„Na du?", meinte Sophie zur Begrüßung und betrat die Wohnung.  
„Na ihr?", antwortete Lilly, als auch ihre anderen beiden Freundinnen die Wohnung betreten hatten und sie die Tür schloss.  
„Und wie war es gestern Abend?", fragte Laura und setzte sich wie die anderen Beiden an den Küchentisch.  
„Warum fragt ihr eigentlich, ihr wisst es doch so wieso schon!" Lilly wusste genau, dass Kevin sein Vorhaben mit seinen besten Freunden besprochen hatte und diese waren zufällig die Partner von Lillys besten Freundinnen. Einer der Jungs hatte sich am gestrigen Abend bestimmt verquatscht.  
„Was wissen wir, Lilly?", harkte Yvonne nach.  
„Na das vielleicht!" Lilly streckte ihnen ihre linke Hand entgegen.  
Die drei Freundinnen blickten wie gebannt auf den Verlobungsring.  
„Er hat dich also wirklich gefragt!" Sophie wandte ihren Blick von dem Ring zu Lilly.  
„Ja und ich habe auch noch „Ja" gesagt!"  
„Das hätten wir jetzt alle nicht gedacht!", grinste Laura.  
„Ich weis, es ist die Überraschung des Tages!"  
„Und wo steckt dein Zukünftiger?", fragte Yvonne und blickte sich suchend um.  
„Beim Bäcker!", antwortete Lilly und stellte drei Tassen, gefüllt mit Kaffe, vor die Frauen auf den Tisch.  
„Na dann gehen wir doch besser mal wieder!", erklärte Sophie und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf den sie sich erst Minuten zuvor nieder gelassen hatte.  
„Ihr wollt mir jetzt allen Ernstes erzählen das ihr nur wegen dem Ring gekommen seit!"  
„Ja!" Alle Drei nickten.  
„Ciao Lilly, wir telefonieren!" Alle drei verabschiedeten sich von Lilly und verschwand Richtung Tür. Dort stießen sie noch mit Kevin zusammen, der gerade durch die Tür kam.  
Sie Begrüßten ihn schnell und verschwanden wie geplant wieder.  
„Was war das denn?", fragte Kevin.  
„WEIBER!", erklärte Lilly kurz und küsste ihn.

Kian kam zwanzig Minuten später in der Restaurante und blickte sich suchend nach den anderen Jungs um  
„Kian! Wir sind hier." Nicky deutete auf den freien Platz an dem kleinen Tisch.  
„Morgen!", murmelte Kian und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Na wieder Fit?", fragte Mark.  
„Klar! Warum sollte ich auch nicht Fit sein?", fauchte Kian.  
„Ist ja gut!" Mark hob abwährend die Hände.  
„Heute noch diesen Auftritt und dann kommen wir endlich wieder nach Hause. Das schaffen wir heute noch!", meinte Nicky beiläufig.  
„Warum hab ich da Gefühl das ihr mir alle das heute nicht Zutraut? Nur weil ich gestern mal nen schlechten Tag hatte?" Kian kam richtig in Rage.   
„Das hast du jetzt vollkommen falsch verstanden! Klar trauen wir dir das zu! Ist doch nun nen Auftritt!"  
„Eben Nicky, nur ein Auftritt! Von denen ich schon Hunderte hinter mir habe!"  
„Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal wieder Kian. Keiner von uns traut dir irgendwas nicht zu nur weil du gestern nicht ganz so gut drauf warst wie sonst!" Shane versuchte seinen Freund wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen.  
„Ihr reitet doch praktisch drauf rum!"  
„Nein Kian, du reitest darauf rum und machst uns dafür von der Seite an!", sagte Mark.  
„Aber..." Kian wollte schon wieder ansetzten doch Nicky unterbrach ihn.  
„Mark hat recht! Keiner hat dir nen Vorwurf gemacht, aber du läst deine Laune an uns aus!"  
Alle drei sahen sie Kian an, dieser saß jetzt nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend am Tisch.  
„Ihr habt Recht, es tut mir leid!", sagte Kian, stand auf und verließ das Restaurante wieder.  
„Was hat der denn?", fragte Mark und blickte immer noch zur Tür durch die Kian gerade verschwunden war.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", meinte Shane. Er begann sich langsam Sorgen um Kian zu machen.  
Kian, der selten an einem Streit zwischen ihnen Vieren beteiligt war, ganz im Gegenteil, meist noch versuchte zwischen ihnen zu schlichten, machte seine Freunde grundlos von der Seite an.05  
Lillys Eltern saßen wie jeden Samstagmorgen um halb elf noch am Küchentisch und besprachen die Termine für die nächste Woche, als das Telefon schellte. Lillys Vater ging ran und schien überrascht, das seine Tochter anrief.  
„Sag mal Liebling, weist du was unsere Tochter von uns will?", fragte Colin Richards seine Frau, nachdem er das Telefonat mit seiner Tochter beendet hatte.  
„Wie soll ich wissen was sie will? Ich weis ja noch nicht mal warum Lilly angerufen hat!", antwortete Ruth Richards.  
„Sie hat uns heute Abend zu sich und Kevin zum Essen eingeladen. Die Beiden wollen uns was sagen!"  
„Ich weis nichts, aber ich könnte es mir denken!", meinte Ruth und schüttete ihrem Mann noch eine Tasse Kaffe ein.  
„Ach ja? Was denn?"  
Ruth grinste, ihr Mann schien wirklich noch nicht mal zu ahnen was die Kinder am Abend verkünden wollten.  
„Das willst du gar nicht wissen! Warte bis heute Abend und lass dir von Lilly und Kevin reinen Wein einschenken."  
„Ruth, das kannst du mir jetzt nicht antun! Ich soll wirklich den ganzen Tag, bis heute Abend, warten?" Colin legte seinen schönsten Hundeblick auf.  
„Worauf musst du bis heute Abend warten, Dad?"  
Ruth und Colin drehten ihre Köpfe beide zur Hintertür und dort stand ihr Sohn.  
Der 1.91m große, dunkelhaarige junge Mann ging auf Ruth zu und küsste ihre Wange.  
„Hallo Mum!"  
„Alex mein Junge! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ruth.  
„Hallo Dad. – Ich bin hier vorbei gekommen und da dachte ich schaust du doch einfach mal rein!", antwortete Alexander.  
„Schön. Wie geht es Jessica?", fragte sein Vater.  
Alex setzte sich an den Tisch, wären seine Mutter ihm eine Tasse holte und ihm Kaffe eingoss.  
„Ihr geht es gut! Die morgendliche Übelkeit macht ihr ein bisschen zu schaffen, aber der Arzt sagt es würde sich bald geben." Alexander strahlte wie immer wenn er von seiner Frau und seinem ungeborenen Kind sprach.  
„Also ich mit dir schwanger war, hatte ich dies verfluchte Übelkeit auch noch, aber bei Lilly hatte ich noch nicht mal den Anflug von Übelkeit, nicht wahr Schatz?" Ruth blickte ihren Mann lächelnd an. Dieser nickte nur.  
Noch heute, fast 24 Jahre später, konnte er sich zu gut an die doppelt so starken Stimmungsschwankungen bei der zweiten Schwangerschaft erinnern.  
„Ja, bei dem zweiten Kind legt sich das alles!", bestätigte Colin.  
„Ihr wollt doch noch mehr Kinder, oder?", harkte Ruth nach.  
„Erst mal bringen wir jetzt das hinter uns und dann sehen wir weiter!", erklärte Alexander.  
Colin grinste. Genau das hatte er auch damals gesagt.  
„Seit ihr heute Abend auch bei Lilly und Kevin eingeladen?", fragte Ruth.  
„Ja, ich hab zwar nicht aus ihr herausbekommen worum es geht, aber es hörte sich sehr geheimnisvoll an!", meinte Alexander.  
„Ist doch mal wieder klar, die Frauen der Familie wissen bescheid und die Männer tappen im dunkeln!"  
„Wieso wissen die Frauen bescheid?"  
„Na frag mal deine Mutter, die weis worum es heute Abend geht!"  
„Ich AHNE!", berichtigte Ruth ihren Mann.  
„Nun sag es uns schon, Mum! Bitte!", flehte Alexander.  
Ruth schüttelte nur den Kopf.

06  
Shane, Nicky und Mark saßen, jeder mit sich selbst beschäftigt, in den gemütlich Sesseln in der Hotellobby und warteten auf Dave, der sie zum Auftritt bringen sollte.  
„So Jungs, von mir aus können wir!"  
„Da bist du ja Dave, wir warten schon!", meinte Mark.  
„Ich weis. Wo ist Kian?" Dave blickte in drei fragende Gesichter.  
„Der sitzt doch..." Shane drehte sich zu dem Sessel um, im den Kian sich gesetzt hatte, doch dieser war leer.  
„Och ne, das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Erst komm ich zu spät und dann ist Kian verschwunden!", maulte Dave.  
„Komm wir gehen ihn suchen!" Shane stand auf und verschwand Richtung Treppe.  
„Ihr bleibt hier! Ich hab keine Lust euch auch noch suchen zu müssen!", sagte Dave zu den anderen Beiden und lief in die andere Richtung, zum Hotelgarten.

„Sag mal irgendwas schellt doch hier!" Mark schaute sich suchend um.  
„Shane hat natürlich sein Handy liegen lassen!" Nicky entdeckte das Handy in dem Sessel in dem Shane eben noch gesessen hatte.  
Nicky las das Gil ruft an auf dem Display und ging kurzentschlossen ran.  
„Hey Gil!"  
„Nico, was machst du denn an Shanes Handy?"  
„Er hat es liegen lassen!"  
„Alter Schussel. – Wo ist er denn?"  
„Er sucht mit Dave K...", Nicky brach an. Warum sollte er Gillian beunruhigen? War es überhaupt beunruhigt? Kian war ein erwachsener Mann und konnte hin gehen wo er wollte und wann er wollte. Aber irgendwie verhielt er sich seit gestern komisch.  
„Nichy... hallo bist du noch dran? Wen suchen die beiden denn jetzt? Kian?"  
„Ja, Dave wollte uns abholen und auf einmal war Kian verschwunden!"  
„Mein Gott, er ist ein erwachsener Mann, wahrscheinlich finden die beiden ihn auf der nächsten Herrentoilette wieder!"  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht!... Aber so wie er zur Zeit drauf ist!" Den zweiten Teil des Satzes murmelte Nicky nur vor sich hin, eigentlich gar nicht für Gillians Ohren bestimmt.  
„Wie ist er denn drauf?"  
„Ach, er hatte einfach nur nen schlechten Tag!"  
„Und deswegen macht ihr so ne Welle? Komm schon Nico, da steckt doch mehr hinter!"  
„Ach quatsch, ihm ging es gestern einfach nicht gut!" Nicky sah Shane und Dave mit Kian im Schlepptau auf sich zu kommen.  
„Ich muss jetzt aber auch Schluss machen! Knuddel Nicole von mir!", sagte Nick und legte auf.

„Da bist du ja!" Nicky und Mark gingen auf die Drei zu.  
„Ich weis auch gar nicht warum ich so einen Wirbel mach, ich war doch nur auf der Toilette!", moserte Kian.  
„Na dann können wir ja jetzt!", meinte Dave.  
„Sag mal Nico, was machst du eigentlich mit meinem Handy?" Nicky guckte auf das Handy das er immer noch in der Hand hielt.  
„Du Schussel hast es doch mal wieder liegen lassen!" Nicky drückte seinem Freund das Handy in die Hand.  
„Deine Frau hat übrigens wären deine Abwesenheit angerufen!"  
„Und wie geht es ihr und Nicole?"  
„Dazu sind wir gar nicht kommen! Wir haben nur kurz Small Talk gehalten, ehe ihr wieder kamt!"  
Die Fünf bewegten sich auf den Ausgang zu.

07  
„Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dann bitte noch mal den Salat abschmecken?"  
Kevin lief nun schon zum 30 mal ins Wohnzimmer und kontrollierte den gedeckten Tisch.  
„Klar, was gibt's denn leckeres?"  
„Kevin, das hatten wir doch heute schon fünf mal, grünen Salat zu der Lasagne!"  
Lilly befreite sich von ihrer Schürze die sie über ihre rote Bluse gezogen hatte.   
Nun standen sie also, Lilly in ihrer Bluse und einem Jeansrock, Kevin in einer Jeans und einem weißen Hemd, in ihrer Küche und wartete auf ihre Eltern, Lillys Bruder und ihre Schwägerin.

„Da sind sie ja endlich!", meinte Kevin, als es pünktlich um 19 Uhr an der Tür klingelte.  
Die Beiden atmeten noch einmal tief durch ehe sie öffneten.  
„Hallo Liebes!" Lillys Eltern umarmten sie.  
„Kommt erst mal alle rein, dann können wir uns immer noch begrüßen!" Kevin führte alle in das geräumige Wohnzimmer.  
„Hallo Schwesterherz!" Alexander nahm seine Schwester in den Arm.  
„Na Alex! – Hallo Jess, und wie geht's meiner Nichte oder doch meinem Neffen?" Lilly umarmte ihre Schwägerin.  
„Erst mal danke für die Einladung! – Deinem Neffen geht es sehr gut!"  
„Es wird als ein männlicher Richards!" Lilly lachte.  
Nachdem sie auch Kevins Eltern, Miranda und James, begrüßt hatte, setzten sich alle um den großen Tisch.  
„So nun erzählt mal, warum sind wir hier?", fragte James.  
„Dad, eigentlich wollten wir erst essen und dann den Grund eure Kommens bekannt geben!"  
„Mein Gott Kevin, mach es doch nicht so spannend! Wir wissen doch eh schon alle was los ist!", erklärte Miranda.  
„Ach ja? Ich nicht!", kam es wie aus einem Munde von Alexander, James und Colin.  
Die Frauen lachten und auch Kevin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Na toll, wir drei Kerle stehen mal wieder im Regen!"  
„Ach Alex, sag bloß du bist wirklich noch nicht dahinter gestiegen?" Jessica nahm es ihrem Ehemann noch nicht ganz ab, das er nicht wusste worum es ging.  
„Kann uns jetzt mal einer Aufklären?", fragte Colin.  
„Also gut! Lilly und ich...", begann Kevin.  
„...wir werden heiraten!", beendete Lilly den Satz.  
Den drei Männern fielen die Kinnlagen runter.  
„Das ist wunderbar! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ruth gratulierte den Beiden und auch Miranda und Jessica beglückwünschten sie.  
„Gut gemacht mein Junge! Eine bessere Frau hättest du nicht finden könne!" James klopfte seinem Sohn stolz auf die Schulter.  
„Willkommen in der Familie, Lilly!" Seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter umarmte er.  
„Ja, von mir auch alles gut! Und pass gut auf meine Tochter auf!" Colin hob drohend den Zeigefinger.  
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Colin!"  
„Meine kleine Schwester heiratet?" Alexander stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel und wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte.  
„Oh Alex!" Lilly fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals.  
„Alles gut meine Süße!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Und wenn du ihr weh tust, dann brauchst du dich erst gar nicht scheiden lassen, weil ich dich eh umbringe!" Er blickte erst drohen und dann freundlich zu Kevin und schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
„Auf das zukünftige Ehepaar!" Alle stießen auf Lilly und Kevin an.

08  
Die Jungs kamen nach ihrem Auftritt in den Backstagebereich zurück.  
„Da draußen herrschte ja echt ne super Stimmung und deine schlechte Laune scheint auch wie verflogen!" Shane lies sich neben Kian auf einer Couch nieder.  
„Mir geht's auch wieder besser, wahrscheinlich hatte ich gestern wirklich nur nen schlechten Tag!"  
„Das haben wir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt!" Mark war froh das Kians schlechte Laune, die er an die 24 Stunden mit sich rum geschleppt hatte, endlich verflogen war.  
„Na dann, was machen wir heute Abend noch schönes? Feiern?" Nicky guckte zu den anderen.  
Die Anderen nickten.  
„Man könnte glauben, ihr wollt euch noch mal austoben bevor es morgen wieder an die langen Leinen geht! Zuhause warten schließlich wieder Gil, Gina und Kevin!" Kian grinste, er hatte niemanden der ihn an die lange Leine legen konnte wenn er wieder Zuhause war. Nach der Beziehung mit Jodi, die im letzten Jahr gescheitert war, hatte er keine passende Frau gefunden. So ging er momentan allein durchs Leben.

Die Sorgen und Ängste, die Kians Gedanken in den letzten Stunden beherrscht hatten, waren von jetzt auf gleich wieder verschwunden. Genau so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Und auch sein Vorhaben in Sligo seinen Hausarzt zu besuchen und sich komplett durchchecken zu lassen, hatte er vergessen.

3 Monate später

Lilly wachte auf und hörte aus dem Badezimmer das prasselnde Wasser aus der Dusche und Kevins Gesang. Wieder einmal stellte sie Lilly fest wie schrecklich er sang.  
„Guten Morgen!" Er kam, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, aus dem Bad, trat aufs Bett zu und küsste Lilly.  
„Guten Morgen. Sag mal wo willst du hin?" Lilly setzte sich im Bett auf und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich gehe in die Bank."  
„Aber... ich dachte du machst heute frei und wir machen uns einen schönen Tag zusammen!"  
„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich heute einen Termin habe den ich unmöglich sausen lassen kann!"  
„Ja schon, aber gestern war unser Hochzeitstag!" Lilly war enttäusch.  
„Tut mir leid Schatz. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich wieder hier zu sein und dann gestalten wir den restlichen Tag ganz nach deinen Wünschen. Okay?" Er sah sie einen Moment fragend an ehe er sich dem Kleiderschrank widmete.  
„Wie du meinst! Wenn du Glück hast, bin ich nachher Zuhausen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lilly im Bad.  
„Mensch Lilly..." Kevin stand vor der verriegelten Badezimmertür.  
„...es tut mir ja auch leid das ich heute in die Bank muss, aber ich verspreche dir, ich bin spätestens in zwei Stunden wieder hier!"  
Lilly stand an die Badezimmertür gelehnt, sie wollte auf keinen Fall das er jetzt, mitten in der Auseinandersetzung, ging.  
„Also gut, ich überleg mir in der Zwischenzeit was wir dann nachher noch machen können!" Lilly öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Ich liebe dich und ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder hier sein, versprochen!" Kevin nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Ich dich doch auch. Lass dir Zeit und fahr vorsichtig!"  
Die Beiden küssten sich noch, ehe Kevin aus der Wohnung verschwand.

09  
Kian parkte sein Auto vor dem Haus seiner Eltern.  
Am Morgen hatte er sich kurzerhand entschlossen seinen Eltern, Colm und Marielle einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Wie üblich ging er durch die Hintertür ins Haus und fand die Vier beim Mittagessen, im Esszimmer, vor.  
„Kian mein junge!" Patricia lies ihr Besteck auf den Teller fallen sprang auf und umarmte Kian.  
„Hallo." Er lies sich auf einem Stuhl neben Colm nieder.  
„Du siehst schlecht aus, Junge!" Kevin begutachtete seinen Sohn, skeptisch, von oben bis unten.  
Marielle verdrehte die Augen. Ihre Eltern und deren Führsorge würden sie irgendwann noch mal zur Weißglut treiben. Doch auch sie musste, nach genaueren Betrachten, zugeben das Kian übernatürlich blass war.  
Kian saß auf dem Stuhl und träumte vor sich hin, bis Colm ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück holte.  
„Komm Kian, lass uns in den Garten gehen und ein bisschen Fußball spielen!" Colm hatte ihn schon vom Stuhl hochgezogen.  
Kian zögerte, er hatte keine Lust. Keine Lust mit Colm Fußball zu spielen, keine Lust mit irgendjemanden zu reden, er hatte zu nichts Lust. Der Besuch bei seinen Eltern war vielleicht doch ein Fehler.  
„Bitte! Außerdem hast du es mir versprochen."  
„Also, gut! Auf in den Garten."  
Colm rannte nach draußen auf die Wiese. Kian folgte ihm.  
Die Beiden begannen zu spielen und Kian geriet schon nach zehn Minuten außer Atem.  
Das Laufen fiel ihm immer schwerer, doch er lief weiter.  
Sekunden später spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der linken Brust, ehe ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er zu Boden ging.  
„KIAN! Was hast du denn?" Colm rannte zu seinem großen Bruder, doch dieser reagierte gar nicht.  
„Kian hör auf, das ist nicht witzig!" Colm traten Tränen in die Augen. Er rüttelte an Kians Schulter. Kian Reaktion.  
„MUM, DAD! HILFE!" Colm schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Patricia und Kevin standen in der Küche, als sie Colm im Garten schreien hörten.  
Beide stürzten aus der Küche in den Garten.  
Das Bild was sich ihnen bot war erschreckend.  
Ihre beiden Söhnen am Boden. Kian lag regungslos da und Colm rüttelte an Kians Schulter, als würde er dadurch sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangen.  
„Kian!" Patricia sank, wie Colm, auf die Knie.  
„Marielle, ruf einen Krankenwagen! Schnell!" Kevin betete inständig das Marielle einmal etwas tun würde ohne zu hinterfragen.

Marielle, die im Obergeschoss in ihrem Zimmer saß, hörte ihren Vater durch das geöffnete Fenster schreien.  
Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte hinunter in der Garten.  
„Oh mein Gott!" Marielle griff mechanisch nach dem Telefon und wählte den Notruf.  
Sie gab alle nötigen Informationen an. Nachdem der Mann am Ende der Leitung aufgelegt hatte, lies sie das Telefon sinken und blickte raus in den Garten.

„Colm, was ist hier passiert?"  
Colm der immer unruhiger wurde, guckte seinen Vater mit verheulten Augen an.  
„Wir haben gespielt... Kian er... er hat sich einfach fallen lassen... ich hab ihn noch ausgelacht, weil ich dacht er würde schauspielern... Daddy, ich will nicht das er stirbt!" Colm brach endgültig in Tränen aus.  
Kevin nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich auch nicht!"10  
Kevin kam um die Mittagszeit endlich aus der Bank.  
Der Termin hatte letztlich doch länger gedauert, als er gedacht hatte. Kevin wollte jetzt nur schnell nach Hause zu Lilly.  
Er fuhr auf die Autobahn und beschleunigte.  
Mit 190 Stundenkilometer verlor er die Kontrolle über den Wagen, raste in die Leitplanken und überschlug sich zwei mal.

Misses Meagram sah wie das Auto, was Sekunden vorher noch vor ihr gefahren war, sich überschlug. Ihr blieb kurz die Luft weg.  
Sie hielt auf dem Seitenstreifen, nahm ihr Handy und stieg aus.  
Schon von weitem konnte sie den jungen Mann sehen, dessen Kopf, blutüberströmt, gegen den Airback lehnte.  
Sie rief den Notruf und stand danach regungslos ein paar Meter neben dem Auto.

Lilly saß auf der Couch, in der einen Hand ein Buch in der Anderen eine Tasse Tee.  
Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, das es inzwischen halb vier nachmittags war.  
Sie wurde langsam sauer. Hatte Kevin nicht gesagt, er würde sich beeilen?  
Lilly nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer von seinem Büro.  
„Allied-Irish-Bank, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
„McNight, ich hätte gerne meinen Mann gesprochen."  
„Weder der Senior noch der Junior sind noch im Haus, tut mir leid."  
„Können sie mir sagen, wann der Junior die Bank verlassen hat?"  
„Vor knapp zweieinhalb Stunden."  
„Vielen Dank." Lilly legte auf.  
Ihre Wut verschwand schlagartig, stattdessen machte sich Panik in ihr breit.  
Gerade wollte sie versuchen Kevin auf dem Handy zu erreichen, als das Telefon schellte.  
„Lilly McNight, hallo?"  
„Misses McNight? Sind sie mit einem gewissen Kevin McNight verwandt?"  
„Was ist mit meinem Mann?"  
„Ihr Mann hatte einen schweren Autounfall. Er wurde in das General Hospital eingeliefert."  
Lilly lies das Telefon sinken. Das konnte nicht sein, das DURFTE einfach nicht sein.

11  
„So Mister Egan, jetzt erzählen sie mal was genau passiert ist, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurden!" Doktor Thompson setzte sich auf eine Stuhl und musterte den jungen Mann, der vor 30 Minuten in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert wurde.  
„Es war ja eigentlich gar nichts! Ich hab bestimmt nur eine verschleppte Erkältung, oder so." Kian, der im Krankenwagen wieder zu sich gekommen war, fühlte sich schon wieder vollkommen fit.  
„Na das lassen sie mal mich entscheiden. Also, was ist passiert?"  
„Also gut, ich habe mit meinem kleinen Bruder Fußball gespielt, dann habe ich mit der Zeit immer weniger Luft bekommen und bevor ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin, hab ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der linken Brust gespürt."  
„Hatten sie das schon öfter, oder war das heute das erste Mal?"  
„Na ja, vor ein paar Monten hatte ich auch schon mal solche Atemnot, aber ich war im Stress und hatte einen schlechten Tag."  
„Sind sie wegen den Beschwerden bei ihrem Hausarzt gewesen?"  
„Nein. Bis heute hatte ich auch keinerlei Beschwerden mehr."  
„Wir werden jetzt ein paar Untersuchungen mit ihnen machen und dann sehen wir weiter."  
„Wenn es sein muss?"  
„Oh ja, ich denke das muss sein! – Schwester, bringen sie Mister Egan doch zum Belastungs-EKG." Er gab der Schwester, die gerade mit dem Rollstuhl in den Untersuchungsraum kam, die Krankenakte.  
„Na dann nehmen sie mal Platz, Mister Egan."  
„Niemals werde ich mich in diese Ding setzten! Ich hab doch nichts an den Füßen!"  
„Aber..." Die Schwester sah fragend zu Doktor Thompson, der sich das Spielchen grinsend ansah.  
Er hätte, nach dem ersten Satz den er mit Kian gewechselt hatte, Haus und Hof darauf verwettet, dass dieser sich niemals in einem Rollstuhl setzten würde.  
„Wenn Mister Egan nicht will, dann lassen sie ihn laufen, Schwester." Er verlies, immer noch grinsend, den Raum.

Schwester Simone war sich, trotz der Erlaubnis von Doktor Thompson, nicht ganz sicher bei der Sache. Wenn die Oberschwester mitbekäme, dass Simone mit einem Patienten, der wegen eines Zusammenbruchs eingeliefert worden war, durch die Gänge lief und ihn nicht, der Vorschrift gemäß, im Rollstuhl schob, würde die Oberschwester ihr wohl den Kopf abreißen.  
„Jetzt machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken! Der Doktor hatte doch nichts dagegen das ich laufe und mich nicht in dieses Ding setzte."  
„Wissen sie Mister Egan, ich hab auch weniger Angst, vor Doktor Thompson, als vor der Oberschwester. Die reist mir den Kopf ab, wenn sie was davon mitbekommt."  
Na dann sollten wir einen Zahn zulegen. Je schneller wir durch die Gänge laufen umso schneller bin ich bei dieser Untersuchung. – Und außerdem, nennen sie mich doch bitte Kian. Mister Egan hört sich immer so alt an." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
„Also gut." Sie ergriff seine Hand.  
Die Beiden stiegen in den Fahrstuhl. 

„Herr Doktor, wie geht es unserem Sohn." Patricia ging auf den Arzt zu, der den Wartebereicht betrat. Kevin folgte ihr.  
„Mister und Misses Egan? Ich bin Doktor Thompson. Ich behandele ihren Sohn."  
„Und wie geht es ihm?"  
„Setzen wir uns doch! – Wenn es nach ihrem Sohn geht, dann würde er wahrscheinlich eine Wandertour machen wollen, aber wir sollten die Untersuchungen abwarten."  
„Was vermuten sie denn?"  
„Im Moment noch gar nichts! Lassen sie uns die Ergebnisse abwarten und dann kann ich genaueres sagen."  
12  
„LILLY, was ist passiert?" Alexander rannte den langen Krankenhausflug entlang, zu Lilly.  
Lilly hatte, nach dem Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus, ein Taxi gerufen, noch nach Jacke und Tasche gegriffen und war die Treppe hinunter gelaufen. Aus dem Taxi hatte sie Alexander angerufen und ihn nur gebeten so schnell wie möglich ins General Hospital zu kommen. Ehe er weiter nachfragen konnte, hatte Lilly das Gespräch unterbrochen.  
„Alex!" Lilly ging, immer noch weinend auf ihren Bruder zu.  
„Sch..." Alexander zog sie in seine Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Lilly, was zu Teufel ist passiert?"  
„Kevin, er... er hatte einen... einen Autounfall!"  
„Was?... Hast du schon mit einem Arzt sprechen können?"  
Lilly schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich geh mal nachfragen. Warte hier!"  
„Nein! Alex bleib hier, bitte! Ich hab solche Angst das er stirbt." Lilly sank auf einen der Stühle.  
Alexander ging vor Lilly in die Knie, nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute sie an.  
„Hör zu, Kevin wird nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt und nicht in 20 Jahren. Ihr werdet zusammen uralt, seht eure Kinder und deren Kinder aufwachsen und wenn ihr später auf eure Terrasse sitz, wird dieser Unfall nur noch eine schreckliches Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit sein! Kevin schafft das. Okay?"  
Lilly nickte.  
„So und jetzt geh ich schnell ins Schwesternzimmer und erkundige mich nach Kevin. Du bleibst hier und wartest, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Lilly nickte wieder.  
Alexander verschwand Richtung Schwesternzimmer.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Schwester?" Alex klopfte leicht an den Türrahmen des Schwesternzimmers.  
„Ja Sir?" Die Oberschwester sah den Mann an, der im Türrahmen stand.  
„Ich bin Alexander Richards. Mein Schwager, Kevin McNight, wurde hier eingeliefert. Er hatte einen Autounfall. Können sie mir vielleicht etwas über seinen Zustand sagen?"  
Die Oberschwester konnte sich noch gut an das Bild, was sich ihr vor etwas einer Stunde geboten hatte erinnern. Ein junger Mann, so um die zwanzig hatte sie ihn geschätzt, war in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert worden. Er war, trotz der Erstversorgung des Notarztes, blutüberströmt. Doktor Silver lies sofort einen OP fertig machen. Die Oberschwester sah dem Doktor an, dass er dem jungen Mann nicht viele Chancen ausrechnete.  
„Ihr Schwager wird noch operiert. Das kann noch eine Weile dauern. Ich werde sie rufen wenn ich etwas neues weis."  
„Sagen sie mir bitte die Wahrheit! Wie schlecht steht es um meinen Schwager?"  
Die Oberschwester stand auf und ging auf Alexander zu.  
„Ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, wenn ich etwas erfahren sollte, werden sie sofort informiert. Gehen sie wieder zu ihrer Schwester. Versuchen sie Sie zu beruhigen."

„Und was haben sie gesagt?" Lilly sah ihren Bruder auf sich zukommen.  
„Kevin wird noch operiert. Wir müssen warten, aber die Oberschwester hat mir versprochen, sobald sie etwas weis, wird sie uns informieren." Alexander setzte sich neben Lilly.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Alex?" Lillys Stimme versagte schon wieder.  
„Du musst dich jetzt erst mal beruhigen. Du weist doch gar nicht wie schlimm es ist!"  
Alexander legte seinen Arm um Lillys Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
„Vielleicht hat er sich ja auch nur was gebrochen und muss deshalb operiert werden!" Alexander versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. Er glaubte selber nicht was er da redete, er hatte das Gesicht der Oberschwester gesehen, als er Kevins Namen genannt hatte. Es musst ziemlich schlimm um ihn stehen, das spürte er.  
„Wissen die Anderen schon von dem Unfall?" Alexander fielen seine Eltern, Miranda und James ein, die wahrscheinlich noch unwissend waren.  
„Ich konnte nicht, Alex!" Lilly klang sehr verzweifelt.  
„Das macht doch nichts! Ich werde jetzt Mum anrufen und ihr alles erklären. Dann kann sie bei Miranda und James anrufen." Er wusste, seine Mutter konnte den Beiden jetzt besser beibringen, das ihr Sohn einen Unfall hatte und im Krankenhaus lag, als irgendjemand sonst.

Ruth saß in ihrem Büro und las gerade einen Bericht über moderne Innenarchitektur, als das Telefon schellte.  
„Richards?"  
„Mum? Hier ist Alex."  
„Hallo Junge, warum rufst du an?" Ruth konnte ihrem Sohn anhören, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Mum, ich rufe aus dem Krankenhaus an."  
„Ist was mit Jess und dem Baby?"  
„Nein Mum, Jess und dem Baby geht es gut. Kevin hatte einen Autounfall. Er wird gerade operiert."  
„Oh mein Gott? – Was ist mit Lilly? Saß sie mit im Auto?"  
„Nein, Lilly geht es soweit gut! Sie ist total aufgelöst. Sie hat mich angerufen und gesagt ich soll ins General kommen."  
„Wissen Miranda und James schon bescheid?"  
„Nein."  
„Ich ruf sie an, oder noch besser ich fahre hin und dann kommen wir zusammen ins Krankenhaus."  
„Danke Mum! Bis dann! Fahr vorsichtig!"  
„Bis dann Alex." Ruth legte auf.  
Sie war geschockt. Gestern hatten sie noch alle zusammen gesessen und gefeiert und heute war alles anders.  
13  
„Phillip, können sie sich das mal bitte ansehen?" Doktor Thompson saß im Ärztezimmer und sah sich Untersuchungsergebnisse, die eine Schwester gerade vorbei gebracht hatte, an.  
„Ja, worum geht es denn?" Phillip Brown setzte sich neben seinen Kollegen.  
„Heute wurde ein Mann eingeliefert. Er hat Fußball gespielt und hat nach kürzester Zeit das Bewusstsein verloren. Im Krankenwagen ist er dann wieder zu sich gekommen und bei meinem Gespräch mit ihm fühlte er sich schon wieder topfit. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er so etwas schon einmal, sagt er und bei dem Belastungs-EKG, was er gemacht hat, fehlte ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit die Kondition um weiter zu machen, sodass die Schwester es abgebrochen hat."  
Doktor Brown sah sich die Werte des Patienten an.  
„Wie alt ist er?"  
„26"   
„Wenn es in dem Alter nicht so verdammt abwegig wäre, dann würde ich auf eine Schwäche des S1 Herzmuskels tippen."  
Doktor Thompson sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen an.  
„Aber natürlich, das ist es doch. Ich habe hin und her überlegt, da ein Herzfehler ausgeschlossen wurde."

„So langsam könnten die aber mal was von sich hören lassen." Patricia ging im Zimmer auf und ab.  
Kevin, der auf einem Stuhl saß, machte das verrückt.  
Kian lag auf dem Bett, in dem er vorerst schlafen sollte, und döste vor sich hin. Nachdem er beim Belastungs-EKG auch wieder fast zusammen gebrochen war, fühlte er sich kaputt. Er war sich sicher, dass das von der schlechten Krankenhausluft kam. Die machte einen ja krank, egal ob man nun krank eingeliefert worden war oder nicht.  
Es klopfte und im nächsten Moment betrat Doktor Thompson das Zimmer.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab noch ein paar Unklarheiten."  
„Was hat unser Sohn denn jetzt?" Patricia machte einen Schritt auch den Doktor zu. Sie hatte eine Körperhaltung angenommen, die schon fast bedrohend wirkte. Als wenn sie etwas an der Diagnose ändern könnte.  
„Nun ja, wir haben mit ihrem Sohn einige Untersuchungen gemacht, diese ausgewertete und sind nun zu einer, sagen wir, nicht sehr erfreulichen Diagnose gekommen."  
„Kann man mich vielleicht auch in das Gespräch einbeziehen? Ihr tut so, als wäre ich schon tot!" Kian war aufgestanden und ging nun auch auf Doktor Thompson zu.  
„Erst mal setzten sie sich jetzt wieder hin und dann werde ich ihnen genau erklären was sie haben, okay?"  
Kian folgte der Aufforderung und auch Patricia ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Um es zu 100 genau zu sagen, müssen wir morgen noch ein paar Untersuchungen mit ihnen anstellen, aber es sieht so aus, als wenn ihr Herzmuskel geschwächt wäre."  
„Mit so einer Schwäche kann man doch bestimmt prima leben." Kian sah die Miene von Doktor Thompson. „Oder etwa nicht?"  
„Es ist ja nicht eine Schwäche von irgendeinem Organ. Der Herzmuskel, versorgt ihren ganzen Körper mit Sauerstoff und Nährstoffen, ohne die sie natürlich nicht leben können."  
„Und was macht man nun dagegen?" Kevin meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.  
„Es gibt verschiedene Medikamente die man dagegen einnehmen kann. Wie schwerwiegend die Schwäche ist, werden wir mit den morgigen Untersuchungen feststellen."  
Kian saß da und bekam den letzten Satz, den Doktor Thompson sagte, schon gar nicht mehr mit. Er fühlte sich, als wenn ihm der Boden unter den Füßen ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, weggerissen würde.  
„Ganz wichtig ist, das sie ihrem Körper keinerlei Anstrengung zumuten!" Doktor Thompson stand mitten in dem Zimmer und der Mann, der auf ihn bei der Einlieferung noch jung und lebensfroh gewirkt hatte, schien bis jetzt um Jahre gealtert.

14  
„Mum, Miranda!" Alexander ging auf die Beiden Frauen zu, die den Wartebereich vor dem OP betraten.  
„Alex, was ist was ist passiert?" Miranda sah ihn, Tränen überströmt, an.  
„Mum, Miranda!" Lilly die ihrer Mutter und ihre Schwiegermutter nun auch gesehen hatte, rannte auch auf die Beiden zu und lies sich von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen.  
„Was ist denn nun passiert? Lilly? Alex? Nun sagt schon!" Miranda sah Lilly, die sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter löste, flehen an.  
„Kevin hatte einen schweren Autounfall, mehr weis ich auch nicht! Eine Schwester hat mich angerufen und mich gebeten zu kommen." Lilly weinte immer noch.  
„Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde mit der Oberschwester gesprochen. Die sagte, die OP kann noch etwas dauern, aber was zu Kevins Zustand konnte sie mir auch nicht sagen."

Alexander sah, wie schon in den langen Minuten zu vor, auf die Uhr, die über der Tür zum OP Bereich hing.  
Er sah als erster den Arzt, der aus der Tür, die unter der Uhr war, kam, doch Lilly war schneller. Sie sprang auf und ging auf den Arzt zu.  
„Entschuldigung, können sie mir sagen wie es meinem Mann geht? Bitte!"  
„Misses McNight? Ich bin Doktor Burke, ich habe ihren Mann operiert."  
„Und wie geht es meinem Sohn?" Miranda trat neben ihre Schwiegertochter.  
„Ihr Sohn hat sich mit seinem Auto mehrmals überschlagen, dies hat zu einer Gehirnblutung geführt. Wir haben versucht diese zu stoppen."  
„Oh mein Gott!" Lilly begann zu zittern, sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.  
„Wir haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma gelegt, damit sein Körper sich regenerieren kann."  
Lilly spürte wie ihr die Beine weg sackten und sie in Alexanders Armen landete.  
„Lilly..." Ruth war entsetzt. Ihre Tochter war ganz blas geworden und dann zusammengesackt.

Lilly wurde wach und sah auf eine weiße sterile Decke. War es vielleicht doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen? War das die sterile weiße Decke in Kevin und ihrem Schlafzimmer? Lilly konnte es nicht ausschließen. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel in dem Raum, in dem sie lag umsehen.  
Lilly drehte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und konnte ihren Bruder sehen. Lilly wurde bewusst, dass das was sie in Erinnerung hatte, kein Traum war. Es war die Realität gewesen. Kevin hatte diesen Autounfall gehabt, sie war zusammen gebrochen, nachdem der Arzt sie über Kevins Zustand aufgeklärt hatte und jetzt lag sie hier, statt bei ihrem Mann zu sein.  
„Ich muss zu Kevin!" Lilly setzte sich auf und wollte ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwingen, doch sie wurde von Alex aufgehalten.  
„Du musst dich erst mal ausruhen." Alexander packte sie an beiden Schultern und drückte sie sanft wieder zurück in das Kissen.  
„Alex, bitte! Er ist mein Mann, ich muss zu ihm!"  
„Süße, du kannst im Moment eh nicht zu ihm. Mum und Miranda sind gerade bei ihm und mehr wie zwei Personen sind auf der Intensivstation nicht erlaubt. Doktor Burke hat gesagt du musst dich erst mal ausruhen. Dein Blutdruck war vollkommen im Keller."

Miranda betrat das Zimmer auf der ITS. Da lag ihr Sohn also, an all diesen Schläuchen und Geräten angeschlossen. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, bei dem Anblick. Warum nur ihr Sohn?  
Ruth legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wenn Lilly in diesem Bett liegen würde, sie würde wahrscheinlich irgendetwas unüberlegtes tun.  
Miranda setzte sich neben das Bett ihres Sohnes und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
„Mein Junge... du darfst uns jetzt nicht verlassen... du musst wieder aufwachen!... Hörst du?... Wir brauchen dich doch... deine Frau, dein Vater, ich... du musst wieder aufwachen!... Du MUSST einfach!"

15  
Kevin hatte Patricia überredet nach Hause zu fahren. Ihm tat es selber leid, seinen Sohn in dem Zustand, in dem er gerade war, allein zu lassen, aber er wusste das sie im Moment nicht viel für ihn tun konnten. Kian hatte sich, nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, hingelegt und wollte seine Ruhe haben.  
Kevin parkte in der Einfahrt und wenige Sekunden später standen Colm, Marielle und Fenella in der Tür und sahen ihre Eltern fragend an.  
„Und?" Fenella hatte nach dem Anruf ihres Vaters alles stehen und liegen lassen und war zu ihren Geschwistern gefahren.  
„Lasst uns erst mal rein gehen." Kevin drängte alle ins Haus und schloss die Haustür.  
„Warum liegst du noch nicht im Bett Colm? Wir haben neun Uhr und morgen ist Schule."  
„Ich will erst wissen was mit Kian ist!" Colm stand mit verschränkten Arme, vor seiner Mutter.  
Patricia blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann.  
„Hör mal Colm, Kian ist noch im Krankenhaus, die Ärzte wissen noch nicht genau was er hat. Und jetzt gehst du bitte ins Bett, ja?" Kevin wuschelte seinem jüngsten Sohn durch Haar.  
Colm wirkte nicht überzeugt, wusste aber, dass er jetzt nicht sehr viel erreichen würde, also entschloss er sich ins Bett zu gehen.  
„Gute Nacht!" Er gab seinen Eltern jeweils einen Kuss und verschwand nach Oben.  
Patricia ging ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich in den alten Sessel, vorm Kamin, sinken.  
„Also, was ist wirklich los?"  
„Die Ärzte tippen auf eine Schwäche des Herzmuskels."  
„Und was heißt das nun?"  
„Na ja, der Herzmuskel versorgt den Körper mit Sauerstoff und Nährstoffen. Deshalb auch der Zusammenbruch heute. Er hat einfach zu wenig Sauerstoff bekommen."  
„Ja und was machen die jetzt dagegen?"  
„Der Arzt sagt man kann es mit Medikamenten behandeln. Morgen wollen sie noch weitere Untersuchungen mit Kian machen und dann sehen sie weiter."  
„Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich geh jetzt ins Bett! Gute Nacht!" Marielle stand auf und ging, ohne eine Reaktion ihrer Eltern oder ihrer Schwester, nach Oben.  
„Gute Nacht Schatz!", rief Patricia ihr noch hinterher.

Marielle schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Sie musste wissen, worum es bei dieser Schwäche genau ging.  
Ihre Eltern hatten Colm angelogen um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen, wie konnte sie sich dann sicher sein, dass die Beiden sie nicht auch angelogen hatten.  
Marielle suchte also nach dem Thema geschwächter Herzmuskel und wurde fündig.  
Sie begann zu lesen. Das was ihre Eltern sagten stimmte auf eine Art, diese Schwäche konnte wirklich mit Medikamenten behandelt werden, aber in den schlimmsten Fällen, konnten die Betroffenen nicht ohne eine Herztransplantationen weiter leben.  
Marielle legte sich auf ihr Bett.  
Ob ihre Eltern das wussten? War Kian auch so ein Fall, bei dem nur noch eine Transplantation half?  
Marielle war hin und her gerissen, noch einmal runter ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und ihre Eltern zu frage, doch sie schlief über ihre Gedanken ein.

„Wisst ihr wirklich nicht mehr?" Fenella war sich nicht ganz sicher, das ihre Eltern die Karten, Marielle gegenüber, offen auf den Tisch gelegt hatten.  
„Nein, mehr wird sich morgen ergeben."  
„Na gut, dann fahr ich auch nach Hause. Bis Morgen!" Fenella verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und stand schon in der Diele, als Kevin sie noch mal rief.  
„Fenella, kannst du vielleicht Gillian anrufen? Damit die Jungs auch bescheid wissen?"  
„Klar Dad, mach ich!"  
„Danke Schatz."  
Fenella verlies das Haus, ging zu ihrem Auto und stieg ein.  
Warum sollte sie anrufen? Es war jetzt sowieso egal wann sie nach Hause kam, Emilie schlief schon und Daniel schaute bestimmt das Fußballspiel was heute lief. Sie entschloss sich, schnell bei Gillian und Shane vorbei zu fahren.

„Sagt mal, wo ist Kian eigentlich?" Gillian hatte Nicole, kurz vor dem Anstoß des Fußballspiels ins Bett gebracht und hatte sich danach mit einem guten Buch in die Badewanne gelegt. Jetzt, eine Stunde später, kam sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sah Mark, Shane und Kevin vor dem Fernseher sitzen, doch von Kian, der auch kommen wollte, war keine Spur. Die Drei blickten von dem Bildschirm zu Gillian.  
„Was guckt ihr so?" Gillian war von diesem Fußballwahn genervt. Sie sah ja ganz gern Fußball, aber nicht mit den Männern. Es endete jedes Mal in einem leichten Streit, weil Frauen ja angeblich, beim Fußball zu viel redeten.  
„Schatz, da bist du ja wieder. Jetzt weis ich was ich vermisst habe."  
„Pass bloß auf Shane Filan, sonst wirst du heute Nacht wieder was vermissen! Weil du dann nämlich im Gästezimmer oder auf der Couch schlafen darfst!"  
Mark und Kevin sahen sich an und mussten sich beherrschen nicht laut los zu lachen.  
Es klingelte an der Tür. Gillian drehte sich wortlos um und ging die Tür öffnen.  
„Fe? Was machst du denn hier?" Gillian war überrascht das ausgerechnet ihre Cousine, um die Uhrzeit, auf der Fußmatte stand.  
„Hallo Gill, kann ich vielleicht kurz mit dir reden?"  
„Klar komm rein!" Gillian ging ein Schritt zurück, lies sie rein und schloss die Haustür.  
„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, falls die drei Fußball guckende Kerle nicht stören?" Gillian grinste.  
„Kein Problem." Fenella versuchte mehr schlecht als recht das Grinsen zu erwidern.  
„Wir haben Besuch!" Gillian bot Fenella einen Platz an und setzte sich dann selber.  
„Hallo Fenella, was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich war bei Mum und Dad. Kian... er ist heute ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden."  
„WAS?"   
„Er ist beim Fußball spielen mit Colm zusammengebrochen."  
„Und was hat er?"  
„Die Ärzte haben eine Schwäche des Herzmuskels diagnostiziert."  
Alle Vier sahen Fenella geschockt an.  
Wie konnte Kian an so was kommen? Ausgerechnet Kian?

16  
Alexander hatte Lilly spät am Abend nach Hause gefahren und ihr angeboten die Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben, doch Lilly hatte abgelehnt und ihren Bruder zu Jessica nach Hause geschickt. Sie wollte allein sein.  
Als Lilly am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fiel ihr Blick erst auf die leere Bettseite neben ihr und dann auf den Radiowecker, der auf ihrem Nachtisch stand. 6.45 Uhr.  
Sie hatte sich die ganze Nacht von links nach rechts und wieder zurück gewälzt und war wohl in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen. Mit schweren Knochen stieg sie aus dem Bett.  
Vom vielen weinen hatte sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen.  
Sie trat ins Badezimmer und blickte flüchtig in den Spiegel. Sie war ganz blass.  
Auf dem Weg in die Küche, sah sie die Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter.  
Sie streckte die Hand aus, um den Wiedergabeknopf zu betätigen, doch sie zögerte. Was wenn es das Krankenhaus mit schlechten Nachrichten war? Aber vielleicht wollte das Krankenhaus ihr auch mitteilen, das es Kevin besser ging. Entschlossen drückte Lilly auf den Knopf.  
„Hallo ihr Beiden! Na verbringt ihr den ersten Tag, als Mann und Frau in trauter Zweisamkeit und nicht Zuhause? Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß dabei, aber meldet euch doch mal! Wir haben noch was für euch! Schönen Abend noch!" Yvonnes Stimme schallte aus dem Anrufbeantworter.  
Lilly lies sich die Wand hinunter zu Boden gleiten. Ihr liefen schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Es hätte so schön werden könne!", schluchzte sie und schaute ins Leere.

„Morgen mein Schatz!" Alexander küsste seine Frau, als diese die Küche betrat.  
„Morgen Alex. Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht mehr kommen hören. Wie geht es Kevin?" Jessica setzte sich an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch.  
„Die Ärzte haben ihn operiert. Er hatte einen Hirnblutung und die Ärzte haben ihn nach der OP in ein künstliches Koma gelegt."  
„Oh mein Gott! Und wie geht es Lilly jetzt?"  
„Sie ist gestern im Krankenhaus zusammen geklappt."  
„Und da lasst ihr sie allein Zuhause!" Jessica war entsetzt darüber, das Lilly in ihrem Zustand allein Zuhause war und niemanden zum reden hatte.  
„Ich wollte ja bei ihr bleiben, aber sie wollte gestern Abend allein sein." Alexander machte sich selber Vorwürfe, wie er seine Schwester, die Nacht über, allein Zuhause lassen konnte. Er hätte, trotz ihres Wunsches, bei ihr bleiben sollen.  
„Alex, mach dir doch jetzt kein schlechtes Gewissen! Du bist auf Lillys Wunsch eingegangen und hast sie allein gelassen, so wie sie es wollte." Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte ihm über den Handrücken.  
„Jess, du hast doch Recht. Manchmal bin ich ein echter Idiot." Alexander wollte aufspringen, sich ins Auto setzten und zu Lilly fahren.  
„Na los geh schon! Dein Sohn und ich werden frühstücken und dann auch ins Krankenhaus kommen!"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Nun geh schon! Kümmere dich um Lilly." Jessica gab ihm noch einen Kuss und hörte dann Sekunden später die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

„Lilly? Mach die Tür auf!" Alexander hatte nun schon zum wiederholten mal geklingelt und keine Reaktion aus der Wohnung vernehmen können.  
Lilly saß, nun schon seit über zwei Stunden, auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt und weinte leise vor sich hin.  
„Lilly, nun mach schon auf. Bitte!" Er hämmerte gegen die Tür.  
Lillys Kopfschmerzen waren in den letzten zwei Stunden noch schlimmer geworden und jedes mal wenn ihr Bruder an der Tür hämmerte, fühlte es sich in ihrem Kopf an, als wenn sie ihn mit voller Wucht vor die Wand hauen würde.  
„Alex, ich will allein sein! Geh!" Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch es war nur ein Schluchzen.  
„Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis ich mich davon überzeugt habe, das es dir gut geht!"  
„Mir geht es super. Wie soll es einem auch gehen, wenn sein Partner einen Tag nach der Hochzeit einen Autounfall hat und im Koma liegt? Ich sag dir, das ist ein super Gefühl!"  
„Komm schon, Süße. Mach bitte die Tür auf! Lass mich dir doch helfen!"  
Lilly stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
Alexander war entsetzt. Da stand seine kleine Schwester in den Sachen die sie gestern schon an hatte, unnatürlich blas und total verheulten Augen.  
„Lilly..." Er fand keine Worte, stattdessen nahm es sie in den Arm.  
Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Sie sollte mit ihrem frisch angetautem Mann Zeit verbringen und nicht um sein Leben bangen.

17  
Kian saß im Krankenhausgarten und beobachtete die Leute, die an ihm vorbei liefen.  
Am Morgen hatten die Ärzte eine Reihe von Untersuchungen mit ihm gemacht und nun saß er hier und dachte nach.  
Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?  
Die Frage beschäftigte ich seit dem Morgen. Seit Doktor Thompson ihn aufgeklärt hatte.  
„Mister Egan", hörte er ihn immer wieder sagen. „Falls die Medikamente nicht anschlagen und ihr Zustand sich verschlechtert, müssen sie mit dem Äußersten rechnen."  
Kian hatte ihn nur fragend angesehen.  
„Das Äußerste wäre in ihrem Fall eine Herztransplantation."  
Kian fühlte sich, als wenn ihm jemand, mit voller Wucht, ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Er fühlte sich benommen.

„Da sind sie ja." Kian vernahm Doktor Thompsons Stimme irgendwo hinter sich.  
„Ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie. Wir werde sie noch zwei, drei Tage, zur Beobachtung, bei uns behalten um zu sehen, wie sie auf die Medikamente reagieren und dann können sie nach Hause."  
Doktor Thompson setzte sich neben ihn, auf die Bank.  
„Wirklich?" Kians Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf.  
„Wirklich!"

Alexander hatte Lilly überredet wenigstens einen Tee und etwas Zwieback zu essen, bevor er mit ihr ins Krankenhaus gefahren war.  
Sie gingen, Seite an Seite, die langen Gänge zur Intensivstation entlang, zogen die sterilen Kittel über und betraten dann das Zimmer indem Kevin lag.  
Lilly setzte sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, nahm Kevins Hand und weinte still vor sich hin.  
Alexander stand, etwas abseits, in der Ecke und betrachtete seinen Schwager. Wie er da an den ganzen Schläuchen und Geräten lag, die ihn am Leben erhielten. Sofern man das leben nennen konnte.

„Misses McNight, das sind die Sachen ihres Mannes." Die Oberschwester reichte Lilly eine Tüte.  
„Danke."  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, Doktor Burke wollte noch mit ihnen sprechen."  
Lilly sah von der Oberschwester zu ihrem Bruder.  
„Wenn du willst komme ich mit!" Alexander vernahm ein leichtes Nicken seiner Schwester.  
„Sein Büro ist am Ende des Gangs auf der rechten Seite."

Lilly klopfte zaghaft, als sie von Drinnen ein „Herein" vernahm, öffnete sie die Tür.  
„Entschuldigung Doktor Burke, die Oberschwester hat gesagt sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"  
„Misses McNight, Mister Richards, kommen sie doch bitte rein und setzten sie sich." Doktor Burke deutete auf die Beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Danke."  
„Misses McNight, ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Wussten sie, das ihr Mann einen Organspendeausweis und eine Patientenverfügung hat?"  
„Ich... ja... aber...die haben wir alle in der Tasche. Das war vor Jahren eine fixe Idee in unserem Freundeskreis. Sehen sie." Lilly wühlte in ihrer Tasche und reichte ihm ihren Spenderausweis.  
„Es geht auch eher um die Patientenverfügung. Misses McNight wenn ihr Mann nicht wieder aus dem künstlichen Koma erwacht, oder sich sein Zustand drastisch verschlechtert, werden wir die Geräte, die ihn am leben erhalten abstellen. Dies war sein Wunsch, als er dieser Verfügung aufgesetzt hat und diesen Wunsch sollten sie respektieren."  
Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so etwas reden? Natürlich wäre es nicht Kevins Wunsch, sie allein auf dieser Welt zu lassen.  
„Das können sie nicht machen!", schrie sie und verlies das Büro.  
Lilly rannte den Gang entlang, Richtung Aufzug. Kurz vorm Aufzug stieß sie mit einer Frau zusammen.  
„Können sie nicht auf... – Lilly? Was ist denn los?" Vor Jessica stand ihre Schwägerin. Total aufgelöst.  
„Jess... hilf mir... sie wollen ihn sterben lassen!"

18  
2 Wochen später

Kian wachte früh am Morgen auf. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Mit viel Anstrengung setzte er sich im Bett auf. Warum konnten die Medikamente denn nicht langsam mal wirken?  
Seit dem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, ging das jeden Morgen so. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt, als wenn er mehrer Kilometer gelaufen wäre.  
Nachdem er gestern wieder einen Zusammenbruch hatte, hatte er einen Termin bei Doktor Thompson gemacht. Dieser hatte ihn direkt für den nächsten Morgen ins Krankenhaus bestellt. 

„Guten Morgen Mister Egan." Doktor Thompson betrat das Untersuchungszimmer, in das, die Oberschwester, Kian zuvor geschickt hatte.  
„Morgen Doktor Thompson."  
„Wie geht's es ihnen?"  
„Nicht wirklich gut."  
„War der Zusammenbruch gestern genauso wie die letzten?"  
„Ja... Nein, bei den letzten Malen hab ich mich körperlich Betätigt und gestern bin ich einfach so zusammen gesackt."  
„Wir werden noch einmal mit ihnen Untersuchungen anstellen. Gehen sie bitte noch nicht sofort vom schlimmsten aus."

Lilly schlief, wie schon in den letzten Nächten, wieder einmal sehr unruhig.  
Noch lebte Kevin, aber wie lange noch?  
Sie wurde vom klingeln des Telefons wach. Lilly sprang aus dem Bett, rannte ins Wohnzimmer und ging ans Telefon.  
„McNight?"  
„Guten Morgen, General Hospital. Misses McNight, ich rufe im Auftrag von Doktor Burke an, er bittet sie, so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus zu kommen."  
„Was ist mit meinem Mann?"  
„Ich kann es ihnen leider nicht sagen, bitte kommen sie ins Krankenhaus."  
Ehe Lilly noch etwas sagen konnte, war die Leitung schon unterbrochen worden.

Lilly tauschte ihren Schlafanzug gegen einen Jeans und ein T-Shirt, nahm ihre Tasche und verlies die Wohnung.  
Auf der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus konzentrierte sie sich auf die Straße. Es kostete sie sehr viel Anstrengung nicht an Kevin zu denken, doch sie kam keine 10 Minuten später am Krankenhaus an.  
Vor Kevins Zimmer lief sie Doktor Burke in die Arme.  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Misses McNight, wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?"  
„Ich will mich nicht setzen, ich will wissen was mit meinem Mann ist!"  
„Es gab heute in den frühen Morgenstunden Komplikationen. Er hatte noch einmal eine Hirnblutung."  
„Ist er... tot?" Der Klos in Lillys Hals wurde immer größer.  
„Nein, er lebt, aber ihr Mann ist hirntot."  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
„Ihr Mann wird nie wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen und da er eine Patientenverfügung hat, werden wir die Beatmungsmaschinen in den nächsten Stunden abschalten."  
„Das können sie nicht machen. Das ist Mord."  
„Versuchen sie doch den Wusch ihres Mannes zu akzeptieren. Ich weis es ist sehr schwer, aber es war sein Wunsch."

19  
Doktor Thompson und drei weitere Kollegen saßen im Ärzte Zimmer, als eine Schwester kurz an der offenstehenden Tür klopfte.  
„Doktor Thompson, die Untersuchungsergebnisse von Kian Egan." Sie reichte dem Doktor die Unterlagen.  
„Danke Schwester."  
Doktor Thompson begann sofort die Ergebnisse zu lesen.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht!"  
„Was ist, schlechte Nachrichten?" Phillip Brown, der den Patienten und seine Geschichte, mittlerweile kannte, sah seine Kollegen fragend an.  
„Sein Zustand hat sich drastisch verschlechtert. Wenn er kein neues Herz bekommt, können noch mehr Organe geschädigt werden, da sein Körper jetzt schon nicht mehr mit genug Sauerstoff versorgt wird."  
„Haben sie ihn nicht vor zwei Wochen entlassen?"  
„Ja, da sah es auch noch nicht so aus, als wenn er ein Spenderherz berauchen würde."  
„Ich werde gleich mal bei Eurotransplant anrufen und ihn auf eine Liste setzten lassen." Phillip griff zum Telefon.  
„Und ich werde die schlechte Nachricht überbringen." Doktor Thompson verlies das Ärztezimmer.

„Da sind sie ja!" Doktor Thompson war durchs halbe Krankenhaus gelaufen und hatte Kian gesucht. In der Cafeteria fand er ihn letztlich.  
„Doktor Thompson, setzten sie sich doch. Ich hab es oben nicht mehr ausgehalten und da dachte ich mir, warten kann ich auch hier."  
Doktor Thompson setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Kian, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie. Ich werde die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen. Sie benötigen ein neues Herz."  
Kian schluckte schwer.  
„Aber mir geht es doch ganz gut. Ich meine gut, ich bin noch einmal zusammengeklappt und fühle mich schwach, aber das ist doch noch lange keine Gründe, dafür das ich ein neues Herz brauche."  
„Ihnen kommt es nicht so schlimm vor, aber ihr Körper empfindet es als schlimm. Ihre Organe bekommen nicht mehr die Menge an Sauerstoff, die sie benötigen."  
Kian sah seinen Gegenüber durchdringend an. Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Er selber konnte doch am besten einschätzen wie es ihm ging und er empfand nur diese körperliche Schwäche, mehr nicht.  
„Was haben sie jetzt genau vor?"  
„Mein Kollege ist gerade dabei sie auf eine Liste bei Eurotransplant setzten zu lassen. Sie müssen hier beleiben, sie werden eine zusätzliche Dosis an Sauerstoff bekommen und sobald ein Spenderherz zu Verfügung steht, werden wir es ihnen einpflanzen."  
„Ihnen wird es bestimmt nichts ausmachen wenn ich noch eine zweite Meinung einholen werde, bevor sie mir ein fremdes Herz einpflanzen." Kian stand auf, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang.  
„Kian, warten sie!" Doktor Thompson rannte ihm hinterher.  
Kian beschleunigte seinen Schritt, rempelte noch fast einen Mann auf Krücken um und verlies dann das Krankenhaus.  
Plötzlich rang er nach Luft, ihm sackten die Beine weg und er ging zu Boden.  
Doktor Thompson war sofort bei ihm.  
„Kian hören sie mich? – Schwester eine Trage!"  
20  
„Wenn sie wollen, können sie sich von ihrem Mann verabschieden!" Lilly saß wie ein Häufchen Elend im Schwesternzimmer. Die Oberschwester saß ihr gegenüber.  
„Aber ich muss doch meine Schwiegereltern anrufen und es ihnen sagen."  
„Was halten sie davon, wenn ich das für sie mache und sie zu ihrem Mann gehen und noch einmal allein mit ihm sind?"  
„Ich weis nicht ob ich das kann."  
„Überlegen sie es sich, ich werde in etwa einer Stunde bei Kevins Eltern anrufen, dann haben sie Zeit es sich zu überlegen." Die Oberschwester stand auf und lies Lilly allein zurück.

„Hallo mein Liebste." Lilly stand an Kevins Bett und hielt seine reglose Hand in ihrer.  
„Warum wachst du nicht einfach wieder auf? Du willst doch auch nicht, das ich hier allein zurück bleibe. Ich kann nicht mal 48 Stunden ohne dich sein, wie soll ich dann ohne dich weiter leben?"  
Lilly fühlte wie eine einsame Träne über ihre Wange lief. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte sie so oft geweint, sie konnte einfach

nicht mehr.  
„Wir haben unser ganzes Leben doch noch vor uns."  
Lilly setzte sich auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und betrachtete ihn, sog jedes Merkmal, das sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, noch einmal in sich auf.

James saß in seinem Büro Zuhause, über irgendwelchen Unterlagen. Er starrte jetzt schon eine viertel Stunde auf das gleiche Blatt, doch verstanden was darauf geschrieben stand, hatte er nicht.  
Jedes mal wenn er sich zu konzentrieren versuchte, misslang es ihm und er dachte an seinen Sohn.  
Als das Telefon schellte zuckte er kurz zusammen. Wer das wohl war, am anderen Ende der Leitung? Lilly? Das Krankenhaus? Er würde wohl oder übel ran gehen müssen um es zu erfahren.  
„McNight, hallo?"  
„General Hospital. Mister McNight, es geht um ihren Sohn. Könnten sie und ihre Frau so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus kommen?"  
„Was ist mit Kevin?"  
„Bitte kommen sie ins Krankenhaus."  
„Ich... wir sind unterwegs." James beendete das Gespräch.  
„Miranda, zieh dich an! Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus!"

„Lilly, was ist passiert? Das Krankenhaus hat angerufen und gesagt, wir sollen so schnell wie möglich kommen."  
„Hallo ihr Beiden. Es gab heute Nacht Komplikationen, er hatte noch eine Hirnblutung."  
„Und?"   
„Miranda, James, sie wollen die Maschinen abschalten. Kevin ist hirntot."  
„Das können sie doch nicht machen!" Miranda wurde kreidebleich.  
„Doch können sie und so weh es auch tut, für Kevin wird es besser sein."  
„Lilly, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein erst?" James war enttäuscht von seiner Schwiegertochter.  
„Doch, ich meine es so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich lass euch jetzt mit ihm allein." Lilly verlies das Zimmer.  
Sie setzte sich, im Krankenhausgarten auf eine Bank und beobachtete das rege Treiben.  
Eine Stunde saß sie reglos da, bevor sie aufstand und den schwersten Gang ihres Lebens machte.

„Doktor Burke, bitte stellen sie die Maschinen ab!" Lilly stand ohne Vorankündigung mitten im Ärztezimmer.  
„Sind sie sich sicher?"  
„Ist man sich bei so etwas sicher? – Wenn seine Eltern sich von ihm verabschiedet haben, dann stellen sie es ab."  
„Dann kommen sie."

Miranda sah ihre Schwiegertochter und Doktor Burke auf das Zimmer zukommen.  
„James, sie will es wirklich tun! Wieso nur?"  
„Schatz, Lilly kann doch auch nichts ändern. Es war Kevins Wunsch, als er die Patientenverfügung aufgesetzt hat."  
„Deswegen muss er doch nicht immer noch so denken."  
„Morgen, Mister und Misses McNight."  
Doktor Burke reichte den Beiden die Hand.  
Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, nur das piepsen der Maschinen war zu hören.  
„Ich werde jetzt die Maschinen abschallten und ich versichere ihnen, er wird nichts merken."  
James nahm seine Frau, die wieder begonnen hatte zu schluchzen, in den Arm.  
Lilly trat an das Bett ran, beugte sich über Kevin und hielt dich vor seinem Gesicht inne.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kevin.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn ein letztes mal auf die Stirn.  
21  
6 Monate später  
Kian saß in dem Zimmer, das er nun fast fünf ein halb Monate bewohnt hatte.  
Heute war es also so weit, er würde endlich wieder nach Hause zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden fahren. Außer seine Eltern, die ihn jedes Wochenende besucht hatten, hatte er keinen gesehen.  
Er hatte klar gestellt, das er keinen sehen wollte und das sehr deutlich. Anfangs war er ein richtiges Ekel gewesen, doch im Laufe der Zeit war er ganz langsam wieder der Alte geworden.  
Es klopfte und ehe Kian reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Dave steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.  
„Dave!" Kian sprang vom Bett und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Schön dich zu sehen Kian!"  
„Was machst du hier?"  
„Ach weist du, ich war in der Nähe und da dachte ich mir, hol ich doch Kian ab." Dave grinste. Doch Kians Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.  
„Was ist los? Ich dachte du freust dich?"  
„Tu ich ja auch, aber ich dachte... na ja, egal, falsch gedacht. Lass uns los, ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus." Kian griff nach der Tasche auf dem Bett.  
„Lass mal, das mach ich!"  
Kian ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.  
„Wenn du wüsstest, was noch alles auf dich wartet." Murmelte Dave und verlies ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
„Also dann, auf nach Sligo!"

„Tschüss mein Schatz. – Tschüss mein kleiner, pass gut auf deine Mommy auf!"   
„Tschüss Alex, bis nachher." Jessica küsste ihren Mann.  
Das Telefon schellte.  
„Ich geh schon ran, fahr du nur."  
Alexader verschwand Richtung Diele und Jessica griff nach dem Telefon.  
„Richards, hallo?"  
„Hallo Jess, hier ist Lilly."  
Jessica war mehr als überrascht die Stimme ihrer Schwägerin zu hören. Seit fünf Monaten hatte sie nichts von sich hören lassen, außer die unverfängliche Postkarten, die sie aus allen Teilen der Welt schickte. Ihren Neffen hatte Lilly noch nie gesehen.  
„Lilly! Wie geht's es dir?"  
„Gut geht's mir. Und wie geht es euch?"  
„Alex ist auf dem Weg in die Firma und ich verbringe mein Dasein momentan als Fulltime-Mommy."  
„Was macht Thomas so?"  
„Der entwickelt sich prächtig! – Sag mal Lilly, welchen Teil der Erde machst du gerade unsicher?"  
„Ich bin gerade in Dublin gelandet."  
„Jetzt im Ernst?"  
„Ja, Mum hat mir gesagt das ihr umgezogen seit. Ich werde mir jetzt meinen Koffer schnappen und mich ins nächste Taxi zu euch setzen. Ich bin so gespannt auf meinen ersten Neffen."  
„Das ist ja großartig! Na dann bis gleich!"  
„Ciao." Jessica vernahm ein Knacken in der Leitung und legte auf.  
Jessica konnte es nicht fassen. Monate lang hatte sie überhaupt nichts von Lilly gehört und jetzt gleich würde sie ihre Schwägerin wieder in die Arme schließen können.  
„Mein Schatz, weist du wen du jetzt gleich kennen lernst? Deine Tante. – Ja Tante Lilly kommt zu besuch, am besten wir rufen Daddy an und erzählen ihm das Lilly kommt."  
Jessica, die das Telefon immer noch in der Hand hielt, drückte die Kurzwahltaste für Alexanders Handynummer.

22  
„Stehen die im Stau oder was?" Mark wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
Schon am Nachmittag waren sie alle zu Kian gefahren um Patricia und Kevin beim schmücken des Hauses zu helfen. Jetzt war es mittlerweile halb sieben und Dave hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet.  
„Die kommen schon noch." Gillian hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Nicky Handy schellte.  
„Na also wer sagt's denn." Nicky nahm das Gespräch an. Alle sahen ihn gespannt an, keiner sagte einen Mucks.  
„Okay Leute, sie sind in fünf Minuten hier."  
„Na endlich. – Marielle mach das Licht aus."

„So da wären wir. Ich trag dir die Tasche noch schnell rein und dann lass ich dich in Ruhe." Dave stieg aus dem Auto.  
„Ja klar, kein Grund zu feiern das ihr mich nach Monaten wieder seht und ich wieder einigermaßen fit bin.", murmelte Kian vor sich hin.  
„Kommst du, oder willst du im Auto schlafen?", rief Dave der schon fast an Kians Haustür war.  
„Komm ja schon!" Auch Kian stieg aus und ging, den Weg durch den Vorgarten, zur Haustür, entlang.  
Dave verriegelte das Auto und wandte sich zu Kian, der damit beschäftigt war die Haustür aufzuschließen.  
„Na dann komm mal mit rein."   
Dave folgte Kian ins Innere des Hauses und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Ach Kian, ehe ich es vergesse. Ich sollte dir doch sagen, das du Besuch hast!"  
„Ich? Sag mal geht's dir gut, Dave?" Kian sah von Dave in sein Wohnzimmer, aus diesem ihm Seine Familie und Freunde entgegen lachten.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
„Na was glaubst du denn? Hast du wirklich gedacht, wir schmeißen keine Willkommensparty wenn du nach Monaten wieder nach Hause kommst?"

Jessica, Lilly und Alexander saßen und den Küchentisch herum.  
Den ganzen Tag hatten Jessica und Alexander erzählt wie die ersten Monate mit Thomas gelaufen waren.  
„So, jetzt haben wir den ganzen Tag erzählt, nun bist du dran." Alexander schenke seiner Schwester Wein nach.  
„Alex, willst du mich abfüllen? Eigentlich wollte ich heute noch nach Sligo."  
„Quatsch, du bleibst natürlich hier." Jessica duldete keinen Wiederspruch.  
„Also gut. Wo soll ich anfangen?"  
„Hmm.. wie wäre es wenn du von Vorn anfängst?" Alexander grinste.  
„Na gut. Ihr wisst ja von Mum und Dad das ich es, hier in Irland, nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich hab mich in den nächsten Flieger nach Spanien gesetzt und bin bei Franziska und Valentin untergetaucht. Die Beiden haben mich in Ruhe gelassen und irgendwann ging es mir besser. Und dann dachte ich, entweder du fliegst wieder zurück und erträgst wieder die mitleidigen Blicke, oder du machst eine Rundreise durch Europa. Am nächsten Tag habe ich mir einen Wagen geliehen und bin nach Südfrankreich gefahren. So ging es weiter, ich habe mir Belgien, die Niederlande, Deutschland, die Schweiz und noch viel mehr angesehen. Habe viele Kulturen kennen gelernt und letzte Woche hab ich dann Heimweh bekommen. Da wusste ich auf einmal, es ist Zeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen um meine Familie und meine Freunde wieder zusehen."  
„Du hast dich also wieder gefangen?" Alexander hatte den Verdacht, dass Lilly nur die Starke spielte und sich Abends im Bett immer noch die Augen ausheulte.  
„Mir geht es gut. – Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich würde jetzt gern schlafen gehen."  
„Klar, komm ich zeig dir das Gästezimmer." Jessica und Lilly verschwanden nach Oben.

„Jess?" Alexander sah seine Frau an, die in seine Armen lag und schon fast eingeschlafen war.  
„Hmm..."  
„Glaubst du, Lilly geht es wirklich gut?"  
„Ich weis es nicht, klar hilft Abstand, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen, aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht weg."  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir anbieten ins Gartenhäuschen zu ziehen? Sie stört niemanden und muss nicht direkt wieder in ihre Wohnung zurück."  
„Mich musst du nicht frage, mich stört Lilly nicht. Du musst sie fragen ob sie will! – Jetzt lass uns schlafen, unser Sohn hält noch nicht viel vom ausschlafen."  
„Gute Nacht Jess."  
„Gute Nacht."1 Woche später  
Kian war gerade dabei den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als das Telefon schellte.  
„Egan, hallo?"  
„Morgen Kian."  
„Nicky? Warum rufst du so früh an? Ist was passiert?"  
„Nein, alles okay. Wie sieht's aus, kommst du vorbei?"  
„Heute?"  
„Klar heute! Die Anderen kommen auch. Also?"  
„Klar komm ich. - Wann?"  
„Na ich würde sagen, so gegen Nachmittag. Gina überlegt schon den ganzen Morgen ob sie einen Kuchen backen soll."  
„Sag ihr sie soll sich keine Umstände machen. – Bist nachher dann."  
„Ciao Kian." Nicky legte auf.  
Kian wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los das seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgten.  
Anfangs war es ja noch ganz unterhaltsam, aber er war jetzt eine Woche wieder Zuhause und hatte mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht, als allein.  
Alle wollten das er sie besuchte, oder sie besuchten ihn.  
Heute bei Nicky und Georgina war der richtige Zeitpunkt um klar zu stellen, das es ihm gut ging und er nicht jeden Tag einen oder gar mehrer Aufpasser brauchte.

23  
Nachdem Jessica und Alexander Lilly überredet hatten, in das voll eingerichtete Gartenhaus zu ziehen, war alles ganz schnell gegangen.  
Alexader war mit ihr nach Sligo gefahren, die beiden hatte Lillys Sachen zusammen gepackt und alles in die Beiden Autos verladen.  
Das auspacken und einrichten dauerte schon etwas länger, doch gestern war Lilly endlich fertig geworden. All ihre Sachen waren verstaut und das Häuschen war richtig wohnlich und gemütlich geworden.  
An diesem Samstag saß Lilly, in eine dicke Decke gewickelt, in ihrem Ohrensessel und war in das Buch vertieft, was sie in der Hand hielt.  
Alexander würde erst heute Abend von seiner Dienstreise zurück kommen und Jessica war mit Thomas zu ihren Eltern gefahren. Sie hatte Lilly angeboten mitzukommen, doch Lilly wollte nach den ganzen Tagen, die sie in Gesellschaft von ihrer Schwägerin und ihres Neffen verbracht hatte, endlich mal wieder allein sein.  
„Jess? Alex? Ist einer Zuhause?" Lilly hörte eine weibliche Stimme im Garten.  
Sie stand auf und ging raus um nachzusehen wer dort war.  
„Hallo? Wer sind sie? Was machen sie hier?" Die Frau kam auf Lilly zu.  
„Das selbe könnte ich sie fragen."  
„Ich hab aber zu erst gefragt." Die Fremde verschränkte die Arm vor der Brust.  
„Also gut, ich bin Lilly McNight, und sie?"  
„Georgina Byrne. – Was machen sie auf dem Grundstück der Familie Richards?"  
„Misses Byrne, ich bin die Schwester von Alex."  
„Oh... Alex hat viel von dir... äh von ihnen erzählt."  
„Dir ist schon gut! Ich hoffe nur Gutes."  
„Ja. Wir sind Nachbar, ich wohne mit meinem Mann nebenan."  
„Dann ist das ihr Hund, der immer durch das Lock im Zaun kommt?"  
„Keano, ja. Er findet es hier drüben toll, ich hoffe er stört dich nicht?"  
„Nein, er bekommt seine Streicheleinheit und dann verschwindet er wieder. – Falls du ihn such, hier ist er nicht."  
„Nein. Eigentlich suche ich Jess."  
„Die ist nicht da, tut mir leid."  
„Mist!"  
„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"  
„Kannst du backen?"  
„Na ja, nicht unbedingt eine Sahnetorte, aber einen Käsekuchen und ein paar Waffeln krieg ich hin."  
„Das ist ja spitze! Ähm... könntest du mir vielleicht ein Gefallen tun?"  
„Nun ja, mein Buch kann warten, also könnte ich dir beim backen helfen." Grinste Lilly.  
„Super, am besten du kommst mit rüber zu uns!"  
„Na dann mal los." Lilly zog die Tür den Gartenhäuschen hinter sich zu und folgte Georgina.

„Und? Hast du Jess gefunden?" Eine männliche Stimme drang aus dem Zimmer das an die große Diele grenzte.  
„Nein, aber ich hab trotzdem eine Retterin gefunden."  
„Ach ja? Auf der Straße, oder wie?" Der Mann zu dem die Stimme gehörte kam in die Diele.  
„Darf ich vorstellen, Lilly das ist mein Mann Nicky. Nicky das ist Lilly McNight, Alex Schwester."  
„Hallo, freut mich dich endlich mal persönlich kenne zu lernen." Nicky reichte ihr die Hand.  
„Alex muss ja ganz schön viel von mir erzählt haben."  
„Das hat er und er hat nicht zu viel versprochen!" Georgina ging grinsend Richtung Küche.  
„Na dann mal los!" Lilly war ihr gefolgt.  
„Am besten du sagst mir was ich machen musst und dann kannst du auch wieder los. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten!"  
„Ich hatte eh nichts vor. Wenn ich einmal hier bin, kann ich dir auch helfen."  
„Du musst..."  
„Ist schon gut, ich war in den letzten Tagen immer mit Menschen zusammen und heute war ich allein. Wahrscheinlich wäre mir die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. Also los geht's!"  
„Okay."

Eine Stunde später war der Kuchen im Ofen, das Waffeleisen und der Teig standen einsatzbereit auf der Arbeitsplatte.  
„War gar nicht so schwer." Georgina klopfte das Mehl von ihrer Hose  
„Backen ist ja auch nicht schwer!"  
„Na? Das letzte mal als Gina gebacken hat, war der Kuchen steinhart." Nicky lehnte im Türrahmen.  
„Wahrscheinlich lag DAS aber eher daran das die Eieruhr kaputt war, als an Ginas Backkünsten."  
„Siehst du Schatz, das erzähl ich dir schon all die Jahre."  
„Das ihr Frauen auch immer einen Sündenbock haben müsst. Eieruhren haben auch Gefühle, denkt mal drüber nach." Nicky sagte das tot ernst, begann dann aber doch an zu lachen. Lilly und Georgina stimmten mit ein.  
„Na ja, ich werd dann mal wieder Rüber gehen."  
„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du hast mir beim backen geholfen, dann bleibst du auch zum Kaffe. Unsere Freunde müsste auch gleich da sein."  
„Ich werde doch nur stören."  
„Quatsch! Gina hat Recht. Außerdem beißen unsere Freunde nicht!"  
„Also gut, dann geh ich mir schnell was anderes anziehen und komm dann wieder."  
„Bis gleich."  
Lilly verschwand durch die Hintertür.  
24  
Lilly hatte sich eine andere Jeans und einen Pullover angezogen und Jessica noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen wo sie steckte. Jetzt schlüpfte sie wieder durch das Loch im Zaun, das durch den täglichen Gebrauch von Keano eine stattlich Größe angenommen hatte.

Kian hatte gerade das Auto abgestellt, als er die fremde Frau durch ein Loch in Zaun auf das Anwesen kommen sah.  
Er musterte sie. In der Jeans und dem Pullover, den sie trug sah sie elegant aus. Das braune lockige Haar, reichten bis zu den Armbeugen. Ihr Gesicht konnte er leider vom Auto aus nicht sehen.  
Was machte sie überhaupt hier, dachte er und steig aus.

„Entschuldigung, Miss? Was machen sie hier?" Lilly drehte sich um, als sie hinter sich eine männliche Stimme hörte  
„Ich bin hier zum Kaffe eingeladen, sie müssen..." Kian unterbrach sie.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das sie bei Mister und Misses Byrne zum Kaffe eingeladen sind."  
„Ach ja, und warum nicht?"  
„Weil sie dann, wie jeder andere Gast, durch das Tor da unten hätten kommen können, wenn sie allerdings nicht eingeladen sind, erklärt das, warum sie vom neben Grundstück, durch den Zaun steigen."  
„Ich wohne auf diesem Grundstück und durch das Loch im Zaun bin ich nur geschlüpft, weil ich keine Lust hatte den langen Weg zu laufen."  
„Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort."  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach den Hausherren fragen, ob ich eingeladen bin?"  
Kian wollte gerade auf die Tür zu gehen, als selbe sich öffnete und Nicky im Türrahmen erschien.  
„Kian, da bist du ja! Und Lilly hast du auch schon kennen gelernt. – Kommt rein!"  
Lilly ging grinsend an Kian vorbei und folgte Nicky ins Haus.

„Lilly da bist du ja, wir dachten schon du kommst nicht wieder.", grinste Georgina, als Lilly das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
„Lilly und Kian haben sich nur vor der Tür schon mal unterhalten." Nicky sah von Lilly zu Kian der nun auch ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
Während Kian die anderen Anwesenden freundschaftlich begrüßte, stand Lilly etwas verloren in dem großen Wohnzimmer.  
„Also Leute, das ist Lilly, meine Retterin in der Not. Das es heute Kuchen gibt hat ihr allein Lilly zu verdanken. – Lilly das sind Shane und Gil, Mark und Kevin ja und Kian kennst du ja bereits."

„Wenn wir uns jetzt alle kennen, können wir doch auch essen." Nicky sah fragend in die Runde.  
„Gina, hast du ihm wieder nichts zu essen gegeben?", grinste Shane.  
„Ihr wisst doch, mein Mann bekommt nur was essbares zu Gesicht, wenn Besuch kommt. – Los, ab ins Esszimmer mit euch!"

Sie setzten sich alle um den großen, ovalen Tisch, auf dem ein riesiger Strauss, gelber und weißer, Tulpen stand.  
Kian hatte den Platz neben Lilly eingenommen und lächelte sie flüchtig an.  
„Es tut mir leid, das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe."  
„Schon gut, mir würde es wahrscheinlich auch etwas komisch vorkommen, wenn eine wildfremde Person durch ein Loch im Zaun auf das Grundstück meiner Freunde gelangen würde."  
Georgina reichte jedem ein Stück von dem Kuchen.  
„Der schmeckt wunderbar, so leckeren Käsekuchen macht eigentlich nur meine Mutter.", sagte Mark begeistert.  
„Das Rezept hab ich mal von meiner Schwiegermutter bekommen."  
Kian verschluckte sich an einem Stückchen Kuchen.  
„Sie sind verheiratet?"  
„Ich war... ich bin... mein Mann ist gestorben."  
Es wurde still, keiner hatte mit so einer Antwort gerechnet.  
„Das tut mir leid."  
„Du konntest es ja nicht wissen.", sagte Lilly abwegig. 25  
„Lilly, wo warst du denn?" Jessica kam auf Lilly zu gelaufen, als diese wieder durch das Loch im Zaun schlüpfte.  
„Ich war bei Gina und Nicky."  
„Oh, wir haben uns sorgen gemacht."  
„Das dachte ich mir, deshalb hab ich ja auch einen Zettel da gelassen, aber anscheinend hast du den nicht gesehen."  
„Na ja, ich war noch nicht im Haus. Nachdem ich nach Hause gekommen bin, wollte ich mich bei dir zurück melden und hab dich im Gartenhäuschen nicht gefunden."  
„Und da dachtest du, Lilly hat sich bestimmt von den nächsten Klippen gestürzt."  
„Nein, ich hab mir einfach nur sorgen gemacht."  
„Schon verstanden, Jess."  
„Na ja, ich werd Thomas dann mal ins Bett bringen. Guten Nacht Lilly."  
„Gute Nacht Jess!" Lilly verschwand im inneren der Häuschens.

Lilly lies sich in den Ohrensessel fallen.  
Sie hatte an diesem Tag zum ersten mal die Wahrheit ausgesprochen ohne danach in eines dieser tiefen Löcher zu fallen. Sie hatte laut ausgesprochen das ihr Mann tot war und es hatte ihr nicht mehr solch einen stechenden Schmerz versetzt wie noch vor vier Wochen.  
Es hatte ihr gut getan wieder in der Gesellschaft von Leuten zu sein, die nicht zu ihrer Familie gehörten. Der Nachmittag hatte sich noch ganz lustig gestaltet.  
Alle waren nett zu Lilly gewesen und hatten ihr nicht die üblichen mitleidigen Blicke zu geworfen wie die Anderen, die sie nach Kevins Tod getroffen hatte. Vor allem Kian ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Lilly hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Sie war entschlossen ihren Beruf endlich aufzunehmen. Sie konnte nicht ewig von dem Geld leben, das Kevin ihr hinterlassen hatte und sie wollte auch nicht davon leben. Diese Geld sollte für sie Beide sein, nicht nur für sie. Und schon gar nicht, weil Lilly nicht ihr eigenes Geld verdiente um sich über Wasser zu halten. Außerdem wollte sie Jessica und ihrem Bruder Miete für das Häuschen zahlen. Sie wollte kein Mitleid mehr und schon gar nicht wollte sie von der Großzügigkeit Anderer leben.  
Entschlossen griff sie zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihrer Eltern.  
„Richards, hallo?" Lilly hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter am anderen Ende.  
„Morgen Mum."  
„Lilly? Was ist los? Warum rufst du an?"  
„Mum, ich wollte euch heute mal besuchen kommen."  
„Du weist doch, Schatz. Du kannst kommen wann du willst."  
„Ich weis, wie wäre es wenn wir uns zum Mittagessen treffen?"  
„Gern, sagen wir um eins in der Firma?"  
„Klingt super. Bis nachher Mum."  
„Bis nachher Lilly."

Es war viertel vor eins, als Lilly ihr Auto auf dem Firmenparkplatz abstellte.  
Zielstrebig ging sie auf das Gebäude zu, indem sich das Architekturbüro ihrer Eltern befand.  
Sie betrat das Gebäude, grüßte im vorbeigehen die Empfangsdame und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.  
Vor dem Büro ihrer Mutter stoppte sie. Sie klopfte an.  
„Herein. – Lilly, ich bin sofort fertig. Kleinen Moment noch."  
„Kein Problem, lass dir Zeit." Lilly setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer Mutter standen.  
„Viel zu tun?" Lilly sah die Entwürfe, die ihre Mutter begutachtete.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Seit Alice und Nadine in den Mutterschaftsurlaub gegangen sind geht es hier drunter und drüber. Dein Vater weigert sich zwei neue Kräfte einzustellen, also schieben wir alle extra Schichten."  
„Also könntet ihr jemanden gebrauchen?"  
„Ja, wieso kennst du jemanden?"  
„Wie wäre es denn mit mir?"  
„Du willst wirklich arbeiten? Hör mal Lilly, wenn du Geld brauchst, dein Vater und ich können dir unter die Arme greifen."  
„Nein Mum! Darum geht es ja gar nicht. Ich will was zu tun haben. Hätte ich keine Rundreise durch Europa gemacht, würde ich schon längst bei euch arbeiten. Und als ich mir das Gartenhäuschen von Jess und Alex eingerichtet habe, ist mir wieder in den Sinn gekommen, warum ich Architektur studiert habe."  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beim essen über deinen Arbeitsvertrag sprechen."  
Lillys Kopf schnellte herum, im Türrahmen stand ihr Vater.  
„Heißt das, ich hab den Job?"  
„Ich konnte meiner Prinzessin doch noch nie was abschlagen." Grinste Colin.  
„Danke Dad." Lilly umarmte ihren Vater.

Fenella ging um das Haus ihres Bruders herum. Sie hatte geklingelt, doch Kian hatte nicht geöffnet. Nun sah sie durch die Fenster ins Innere des Hauses. Er scheint wirklich nicht da zu sein, dachte sie und ging zurück zu ihrem Auto.

„Fenella? Was machst du denn hier?" Kian ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine Schwester zu.  
„Kian, da bist du ja."  
„Ich musste nachdenken und da bin ich im Park spazieren gegangen und was machst du hier?"  
„Ich wollte dich zum essen einladen."  
„Schickt Mum dich?"  
„Nein. Daniel hat mir einen Korb gegeben und da..."  
„... muss dein Bruder herhalten?"  
„Genau, also was ist? Hast du Lust auf italienisches Essen und ein Gespräch mit deiner Schwester?"  
„Gern."  
„Na dann, worauf wartest du noch? Ab ins Auto und los geht's."

Kian und Fenella betraten das kleine, gemütliche, italienische Restaurante in der Innenstadt.  
„Fenella, sind sie heute ohne ihren Mann hier?"  
„Hallo Alberto. – Ja, ich habe heute meinen Bruder mitgeschleppt."  
„Na dann kommen sie mal mit." Alberto führte sie zu einem Tisch und verschwand wieder.  
„Sag mal seit ihr öfter hier?"  
„Eigentlich jeden Tag. Du weist doch was ich von kochen halte und da Emilie immer im Kindergarten isst gehen Daniel und ich meistens essen."  
„Wenn das Mum wüsste.", schmunzelte Kian.  
„Es wäre toll wenn sie es nicht erfahren würde. Sie würde nur predigen das ich meiner Familie was anständiges kochen sollte. Du kennst sie doch."  
„Oh ja."  
„So, jetzt erzähl doch mal, was hat dich so beschäftigt."  
„Ich war gestern bei Nicky und Gina und da bin ich einer unglaublichen Frau begegnet."  
„Unglaublich sagst du?"  
„Ja. Fe, ich hab die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und überlegt, ob ich Gina nach ihrer Telefonnummer fragen soll."  
„Und? Hast du?"  
„Nein, die ganze Sache ist kompliziert. Ihr Mann ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben, sie wird einen Teufel tun und sich mit mir treffen."  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Hör mal, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren. Entweder sie geht mit dir aus oder eben nicht."  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht."  
„Ganz bestimmt hab ich Recht, ich bin deine Schwester.", grinste sie.

Fenella ging um das Haus ihres Bruders herum. Sie hatte geklingelt, doch Kian hatte nicht geöffnet. Nun sah sie durch die Fenster ins Innere des Hauses. Er scheint wirklich nicht da zu sein, dachte sie und ging zurück zu ihrem Auto.„Fenella? Was machst du denn hier?" Kian ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine Schwester zu.„Kian, da bist du ja."„Ich musste nachdenken und da bin ich im Park spazieren gegangen und was machst du hier?"„Ich wollte dich zum essen einladen."„Schickt Mum dich?"„Nein. Daniel hat mir einen Korb gegeben und da..."„... muss dein Bruder herhalten?"„Genau, also was ist? Hast du Lust auf italienisches Essen und ein Gespräch mit deiner Schwester?"„Gern."„Na dann, worauf wartest du noch? Ab ins Auto und los geht's."Kian und Fenella betraten das kleine, gemütliche, italienische Restaurante in der Innenstadt.„Fenella, sind sie heute ohne ihren Mann hier?"„Hallo Alberto. – Ja, ich habe heute meinen Bruder mitgeschleppt."„Na dann kommen sie mal mit." Alberto führte sie zu einem Tisch und verschwand wieder.„Sag mal seit ihr öfter hier?"„Eigentlich jeden Tag. Du weist doch was ich von kochen halte und da Emilie immer im Kindergarten isst gehen Daniel und ich meistens essen."„Wenn das Mum wüsste.", schmunzelte Kian.„Es wäre toll wenn sie es nicht erfahren würde. Sie würde nur predigen das ich meiner Familie was anständiges kochen sollte. Du kennst sie doch."„Oh ja."„So, jetzt erzähl doch mal, was hat dich so beschäftigt."„Ich war gestern bei Nicky und Gina und da bin ich einer unglaublichen Frau begegnet."„Unglaublich sagst du?"„Ja. Fe, ich hab die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und überlegt, ob ich Gina nach ihrer Telefonnummer fragen soll."„Und? Hast du?"„Nein, die ganze Sache ist kompliziert. Ihr Mann ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben, sie wird einen Teufel tun und sich mit mir treffen."„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Hör mal, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren. Entweder sie geht mit dir aus oder eben nicht."„Vielleicht hast du Recht."„Ganz bestimmt hab ich Recht, ich bin deine Schwester.", grinste sie.  
27  
„Hallo Alberto, wir hätten gern einen Tisch für drei Personen."  
„Mister Richards! – Natürlich, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Alberto führte die Drei zu einen Tisch der unmittelbar neben dem stand, an den er Minuten zuvor erst Fenella und Kian geführt hatte.   
„Ich bring ihnen gleich die Karten.", meinte er und wandte sich dem anderen Tisch zu.

„Haben sie schon gewählt?" Alberto blickte fragend von Fenella zu Kian.  
„Ja, ich hätte gern die Lasagne und dazu noch eine Apelschorle."  
„Ich schließ mich meiner Schwester an." Kian reichte Alberto seine Karte.  
Dieser verschwand wieder.

Hatte Lilly gerade richtig gehört? War das Kians Stimme gewesen, die sie da hinter sich gehört hatte. Zaghaft drehte sie sich um und sah nur einen Hinterkopf. Haarschnitt und Haarfarbe hätten zu Kian gepasst.  
Sollte sie es wagen und ihn einfach ansprechen?

Fenella sah die junge Frau, an dem Nachbartisch.  
Sie starrte Kian an. Fenella ahnte schon was gleich passieren würde, die junge Frau würde nach einer Serviette und einem Kugelschreiber greifen und Kian um ein Autorgramm bitten.  
„Kian, die Frau da hinter dir, starrt dich schon eine Zeit lang an", flüsterte sie.  
Kian verdrehte die Augen eher er sich umdrehte.

Lilly wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Kian sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Lilly? Du hier? Das ist aber ein Zufall!" Er schenkte ihr eines seiner schönsten Lächeln und Lilly wurde schlagartig heiß und kalt.  
„Kian, hallo. Das wir uns so schnell wieder sehen hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Colin und Ruth sahen sich fragen an. Woher kannte Lilly den Mann nur. Sie Beide hatten ihn zwar schon mal irgendwo gesehen, aber nicht in Verbindung mit ihrer Tochter.

Fenella sah verwundert von ihrem Bruder zu der Frau, die er Lilly genannt hatte.  
War das die Frau von gestern? Die von der er zuvor noch erzählt hatte?

Lilly blickte zu der Frau die mit Kian am Tisch saß.  
Ist das etwa seine Freundin, schoss es ihr in den Kopf.  
Er hatte am Abend zuvor nichts von einer Freundin oder der gleichen gesprochen.

„Sag mal Lilly, willst du uns den Herrn nicht vorstellen?" Colin, der endlich wissen wollte woher seine Tochter diesen Mann kannte, handelte sich für diese Frage einen strafenden Blick von seiner Frau ein.  
„Ja, ähm... Mum, Dad, das ist Kian Egan... wir heben uns gestern kenngelernt... Kian, das sind meine Eltern Ruth und Colin Richards."  
„Angenehm", meinte Kian und reichte den Beiden die Hand.  
Ruth sah von dem jungen Mann zu seiner hübschen Begleiterin.

Fenella sah den Blick und ergriff das Wort.  
„Wenn Kian mich nicht vorstellt, muss ich das eben selber tun", lächelte sie. „Ich bin Fenella Lew, Kians große Schwester."  
Lilly war sichtlich erleichtert.

Alberto kam mit dem Essen.  
„Na ja, man sieht sich", meinte Kian und setzte sich wieder richtig auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Ja klar." Lilly drehte sich enttäuscht um.

Kian hätte sich ohrfeigen können, was blöderes hätte er ja wohl nicht sagen können. Dabei hatte er sich gefreut sie wieder zu sehen.  
Damit hatte sich die Sache ja wohl erledigt. Lilly konnte er abschreiben.

Lilly war von sich selbst und Kian enttäuscht.  
Er schien nicht wirklich erfreut gewesen zu sein, sie wieder zu sehen und Lilly konnte das auch irgendwie verstehen. Immerhin hatte sie es nicht geschafft einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bringen.

Fenella sah, wie Lilly in der Damentoilette verschwand.  
Sie legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller, nahm ihre Handtasche und folgte ihr.  
Lilly wusch sich gerade die Hände, als Fenella die Damentoilette betrat.  
„Lilly, kann ich mal mit ihnen reden?"  
„Ja klar, worum geht es denn?"  
„Um Kian. Hören sie, sie müssen ihm noch eine Chance geben. Bevor sie kamen hat er mir von gestern Abend erzählt. Er war begeistert von dem Abend und von ihnen, er wollte Gina sogar nach ihrer Nummer fragen, hatte dann aber Skrupel wegen... na ja... wegen ihrem Mann."  
„Verstehe. Und was soll ich, ihrer Meinung nach, jetzt machen?"  
„Hören sie, am Donnerstag ist Kians Geburtstag, wir haben für ihn eine Überraschungsparty geplant. Was halten sie davon wenn sie auch zu dieser Party kommen?"  
„Ich?... Ich weis nicht." Lilly zögerte, was wenn Kian sie wirklich nicht wieder sehen wollte.  
„Kian würde sich bestimmt sehr freuen. – Sie können es sich ja überlegen." Fenella fischte ein Stück Papier und einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Handtasche, kritzelte Datum, Uhrzeit und Adresse drauf und reichte ihn Lilly.

28  
„Lilly? Bist du da?" Jessica klopfte an der Tür des Gartenhäuschens.  
„Ja, komm rein."  
„Hey, störe ich?"  
„Nein, ich bin so wieso nicht bei der Sache."  
„Was wolltest du denn machen?" Jessica setzte sich in den Ohrensessel.  
„Ich hab mich heute mit Mum und Dad getroffen, vor dir steht die neue Mitarbeiterin im Architekturbüro Richards"  
„Nein, das ist ja super." Jessica umarmte ihre Schwägerin.  
„Ja und jetzt hab ich schon die ersten Probleme."  
„Warum? Was ist denn los?"  
„Na ja, ich hab Mum und Dad gebeten mich, in Sachen Arbeit, wie eine Mitarbeiterin zu behandeln und nicht wie ihre Tochter."  
„Und jetzt bereust du es schon?"  
„Nein... Doch... Ich weis auch nicht, ich soll bis morgen ein Paar Entwürfe machen, aber meine Gedanken schweifen immer ab."  
„Willst du vielleicht drüber reden?"  
„Ich hab dir doch erzählt das ich gestern bei Gina und Nicky war."  
„Ja, und?"  
„Na ja, ich hab Kian kennen gelernt, wir haben uns ganz angeregt unterhalten und seit gestern ist er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Und als ich heute mit Mum und Dad bei Alberto essen war, hab ich ihn mit seiner Schwester dort getroffen. Er hat nichts gescheites gesagt, eben so wenig wie ich."  
„Und jetzt grübelst du, ob und wie du noch mal mit ihm in Kontakt treten kannst?"  
„Nicht ganz, seine Schwester hat mich zu seiner Geburtstagsparty am Donnerstag eingeladen."  
„Aber das ist doch super. – Oder etwa nicht?"  
„Ich weis es ja eben nicht. Seit zwei Stunden überlege ich nun schon ob ich zu dieser Party gehen soll und ob es nicht noch zu früh ist."  
„Lilly, ob es zu früh ist, sich wieder mit einem Mann zu treffen ist ganz allein deine Sache, da kann dir niemand rein reden. Du musst wissen wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Es ist dein Leben und du entscheidest was und wie du es machst."  
Lilly seufzte. Wo war nur ihr Selbstbewusstsein? Sie mochte Kian, warum sollte sie also nicht zu seiner Party gehen.  
„Danke fürs zuhören, Jess."  
„Kein Problem. – Sag mal, du weist aber schon wen du dir da geangelt hast?" Jessica grinste.  
„Also erstens hab ich ihn mir nicht geangelt und zweitens weis ich nicht wovon du gerade redest. Weist du mal wieder was, was an mir vorüber gegangen ist?"  
„Ihr habt also gestern Abend nicht darüber gesprochen was ihr so beruflich macht?"  
„Nein. Hätten wir das vielleicht tun sollen?"  
„Nö, ich mein ja nur. Hätte ja schließlich sein können."  
„Jess, mach es doch nicht so spannend, rück schon raus mit damit. Du weist doch was."  
„Ich seh schon, du tappst wirklich im Dunkeln. Hast du schon mal was von Westlife gehört?"  
„Nein." Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollte man davon gehört haben?"  
„Na ja, wie man's nimmt."  
Lilly verstand nur noch Bahnhof.  
„Mensch Lilly, die vier Jungs sind in einer der angesagtesten Bands in Europa."  
„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen."  
„Nein, wirklich nicht. Als die Nachbarin von gegenüber Alex und mir die Sache erzählt hat, haben wir auf gedacht die spinnt, aber dann hab ich den Namen mal bei Google eingegeben, du glaubst nicht wie viele Erfolg die haben."

29  
3 Tage später  
Lilly bog in die Straße ein, die Fenella auf den Zettel geschrieben hatte.  
Sie hatte noch lange, nach dem Gespräch mit Jessica, darüber nachgedacht, ob sie wirklich zu dieser Party gehen sollte. Letztlich hatte sie sich aber entschieden hin zu gehen, auch wenn die Chance bestand das Kian nicht erfreut war sie zu sehen.  
„20.. 22.. 24.. 26, hier muss es sein." Lilly parkte in der Parklücke, direkt vor dem Haus.  
„Na wirklich viel los ist hier aber nicht." Lilly sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und prüfte nochmals Datum, Uhrzeit und die Adresse. Sie war pünktlich auf die Minute, der richtige Tag war auch und vor dem richtigen Haus stand sie ebenfalls. Vielleicht war die Party ja auch abgesagt oder verschoben worden und keiner hatte ihr Bescheid gesagt, warum auch, offiziell war sie ja nicht eingeladen.  
„Lilly?"  
Sie erschrak, als sie neben sich eine männliche Stimme vernahm. Lilly öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.  
„Nicky... Gina... Hey!"  
„Lilly was machst du hier?"  
„Ich? Wahrscheinlich mache ich das selbe wie ihr."  
„Du gehst zu Kians Geburtstagsparty?" Nicky klang skeptisch.  
„Warum denn nicht? – Aber wie es scheint wurde das ganze sowieso abgesagt, immerhin hört es sich nicht so an, als wenn da drin ne Party steigt."  
„Wäre ja auch ziemlich doof, immerhin sollte es ja auch ne Überraschung werden."  
„Ja genau, und wenn wir jetzt hier noch weiter stehen, dann sieht Kian uns und die Überraschung ist hin." Georgina ging Richtung Haustür. Nicky und Lilly folgten ihr.

Kian parkte in der Einfahrt seiner Eltern.  
Niemand hatte den Tag über angerufen um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Keiner war vorbei gekommen, noch nicht mal eine E-Mail war in seinem Postfach gewesen.  
Am Nachmittag hatte dann doch sein Telefon geschellt. Es war Marielle gewesen, die gefragt hatte ob er zum wöchentlichen Spiele-Abend kommen würde.  
Danach war Kian davon überzeugt gewesen, das Alle seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatten. Seine kleine Schwester hätte es nicht fertig gebracht den Mund zu halten, hätte sie es nicht wirklich vergessen. Scheinbar war es Allen entfallen.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte Kian auf der Couch vor dem Fernsehen verbracht und Abends hatte er sich dann doch aufgerafft und war zu seinen Eltern gefahren.  
Er stieg aus und ging Richtung Haustür. Als er von weitem die offenstehende Haustür sah, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und betrat das Haus.  
„MUM, DAD? Ist einer Zuhause?", schrie er.  
Er sah erst im Obergeschoss nach, dann in der Küche und schließlich stand er vor der geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür.  
Kian hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er die Tür öffnete und nach dem Lichtschalter tastete. Endlich gefunden, schaltete er das Licht an.  
„ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Das gesamte Wohnzimmer war voller Menschen, Allen voran seine Familie.  
„Was... was macht ihr alle hier?"  
„Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, mein Junge." Patricia gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er von seinem Vater in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
„Was wir hier machen kann ich dir sagen." Nicky grinste. „Wir feiern deinen Geburtstag, wenn du willst, kannst du dir ein Drink nehmen und mitfeiern. – Komm her und lass die drücken, du alter Mann."  
„Immerhin bin ich noch nicht so alt wie du, Byrne."  
„Du weist doch, man ist immer so alt wie man sich fühlt."  
„Ich weis nur, das DU immer das letzte Wort haben musst.", lachte Kian.  
„Ich würde sagen, „Auf Kian"." Shane erhob sein Glas.  
„Auf Kian." Die restlichen Gäste taten es ihm gleich.

„Lilly? Du bist auch hier?" Kian ging durch dir Menge auf Lilly zu.  
„Ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. – Fenella hat mich eingeladen, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht?"  
„Nein! Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich sehr das du da bist." Kian hätte Fenella knutschen können.  
„Lilly, das da Montag, bei Alberto. Ich weis auch nicht was mit mir los war, ich glaube es war ein Schüchternheitsanfall, wie ich ihn als Teenager immer hatte." Kian lächelte.  
Da war es wieder. Lilly lief es warm und kalt den Rücken runter und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
„Ich... Wir hatten Beide so einen Anfall würde ich sagen."  
„Also vergessen wir diesen Anfall und machen da weiter, wo wir Sonntag aufgehört haben?"  
„Das klingt sehr gut." Lilly hätte Freudensprünge machen können.  
„Hey, ihr Beiden? Wollt ihr nur quatschen, oder auch feiern?" Fenella kam zu ihnen.  
„Wir feiern natürlich." Kian legte einen Arm um Fenellas Schulter.  
„Ja, ich geh mir mal was neues zu trinken holen." Lilly verschwand Richtung Küche.  
„Danke das du deinen Bruder, mal wieder, gerettet hast.", flüsterte Kian und küsste ihre Schläfen.  
„Mach ich doch gerne.", grinste Fenella.

30  
Lilly stellte den Wecker aus. Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett ins Bad.  
„Warum musstest du auch so lange beleiben?", murmelte sie.  
Nach einer kalten Dusche, einem starken Kaffe und einer Aspirin sah die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.  
Lilly saß am Frühstückstisch, biss in ihr Brötchen und lies den gestrigen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.  
„Lilly?" Jessica klopfte an der Tür.  
„Komm rein."  
„Morgen." Jessica betrat, mit Thomas auf dem Arm, das Häuschen.  
„Morgen ihr Beiden."  
„Na wie war es gestern?"  
„Schön. – Willst du auch einen Kaffe?"  
„Gern."  
„Nun erzähl doch mal.", meinte Jessica, als Lilly ihr die Tasse Kaffe reichte und sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.  
„Was soll ich erzählen? Es war ein schöner Abend, der Abend war sogar so schön, das ich erst um eins Zuhause war."  
„Mensch Lilly, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Hat Kian sich gefreut das du da warst?"  
„Ja." Lilly Lächelte.  
„Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"  
„Wir treffen uns heute Abend und gehen bei Alberto essen."  
„Das ist doch super, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Doch klar."  
„Das hört sich sehr nach einem ABER an."  
„Quatsch, ich freu mich auf heute Abend."

„Morgen." Kian kam noch im Habschlaf in die Küche.  
„Guten Morgen." Nicky und Georgina, die die Nacht im Gästezimmer übernachtete hatten, saßen schon am gedeckten Frühstückstisch.  
„Ich sag euch, nie wieder eine Überraschungsparty." Kian setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.  
„Warum, war doch ganz lustig."  
„Wo du Recht hast."  
„Und?" Nicky sah Kian fragend an.  
„Was UND?"  
„Na, was war das gestern Abend mit Lilly?"  
„Gar nichts war mit Lilly. Wir haben uns lediglich nett unterhalten."  
„Klar, so sah das auch aus."  
„Ich frag mich was du so gesehen hast? Wir haben uns unterhalten und uns für heute Abend verabredet."  
„Um euer Gespräch von gestern zu vertiefen?"  
„Vielleicht! Dir werd ich das ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, Byrne."  
„Jetzt reg dich mal ab. Ich will doch nur nicht, das du mit Lilly das gleiche Spielchen spielst wie mit den anderen Frauen, die nach Jodi in dein Leben getreten sind."  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht."  
„Was Nicky eigentlich sagen will ist, das Lillys Bruder froh ist, das es Lilly wieder besser geht." Georgina meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Sagt mal, was traut ihr mir eigentlich zu?"  
„Kian, wir wissen wie lieb und nett du bist, aber Lilly ist... sensibel. Sie hat in den letzten Monaten einiges mitgemacht."  
„Ja ich weis. Hört mal, ich glaube zwar nicht das Lilly euch als Aufpasser brauch, aber wenn es euch beruhigt, ich verspreche euch, das ich nicht mit ihr spielen werde. Okay?"  
Nicky und Georgina nickten zufrieden.

31  
„Lilly, da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich versetzen." Kian lehnte an seinem Auto.  
„Es tut mir schrecklich leid! Ich hasse es zu spät zu kommen, aber irgendwie lief heute nichts wie es sollte."  
„Hör mal, du hättest auch einfach anrufen und unser Treffe verschieben können."  
„Nein, ich hab mich ja auf unser Treffen gefreut."  
„Na dann lass uns rein gehen." Kian öffnete die Tür zum Restaurante und Lilly ging, dicht gefolgt von ihm, hinein.

Nachdem der Kellner sie zu einem Tisch geführt hatte und die Beiden ihre Getränke bestellt hatten, verschwand er wieder.  
„So, und nun erzähl mal, wer hat dich aufgehalten?"  
„Willst du das jetzt wirklich wissen?"  
„Würde ich sonst fragen? Du musst natürlich nichts erzählen."  
„Erst bin ich nicht früh genug von dem Kunden los gekommen, also bin ich nach Hause gehetzt hab mich umgezogen und als ich fertig war, sollte ich nur kurz Thomas auf den Arm nehmen, tja und ausgerechnet in dem Moment musste er natürlich auf meine rote Bluse spucken."  
Kian lachte.  
„Ein Blick von dem Kleinen und der Ärger darüber das ich mich jetzt noch mal umziehen musste und dementsprechend natürlich zu spät kommen würde war wieder vergessen."  
„Ja so sind Sie halt. Man kann nicht lange böse auf Sie sein."  
„Ich rede die ganze Zeit von mir, wie war es gestern Abend noch?"  
„Du hast nicht mehr viel verpasst. Der letzte Rest hat sich auch auf den Heimweg gemacht und Gina und Nicky haben im Gästezimmer übernachtet."  
„Ich hätte die Beiden ja auch mit nach Dublin nehmen könne, das fiel mir allerdings erst auf halber Strecke ein."  
„Du hättest ja auch in Sligo bleiben können. Irgendein leeres Bett hätte sich bestimmt noch gefunden."  
„Ich weis, aber ich meide Sligo immer noch. Ich weis es ist irgendwie kindisch, aber die Stadt erinnert mich immer wieder an die alten Zeit und somit..." Lilly brach abrupt ab und schluckte schwer.  
„... am deinen Mann!"  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln?" Lilly wollte nicht darüber reden. Im Übrigen war es sowieso einfach das Thema zu verdrängen als sich damit auseinander zu setzen.  
„Klar, ich wollte dir keines Falls zu nahe treten." Das Gespräch führte in die völlig falsche Richtung, so empfand es Kian. Aber ihr toter Ehemann gehörte genauso zu Lilly wie der Rest ihrer Vergangenheit. Und sollte das Schicksal es so wollen, und die Beiden würde eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, dann würden sie Beide nicht einfach so ein Thema wechseln können nur weil es unangenehm war darüber zu reden.  
„Woran denkst du?" Lilly sah das Kian immer mehr in seinen Gedanken versank und entschloss sich einfach gerade raus zu fragen.  
„An Gegenwart und Zukunft."  
Lilly sah ihn fragend an.  
„Vergiss es einfach. Manchmal schweifen meine Gedanken völlig von dem Thema ab, mit dem ich mich zu der Zeit befasse, kennst du das?"  
„Nur zu gut."

Der Kellner brachte die Getränke und nahm die Bestellung auf.  
Danach wurde das Gespräch der Beiden ziemlich belanglos.  
Das Gespräch war zwar irgendwie persönlich, aber es hatte nur im weitesten Sinne etwas mit ihnen selbst zu tun.  
Lilly erzählt von ihrem Beruf, wie sie das Gartenhäuschen umgebaut hatte und von ihrer Reise durch Europa. Kian erzählte viel von seiner Familie, wie es war mit so vielen Geschwistern aufzuwachsen und was so alles los war, wenn zu Weihnachten die ganze Familie bei seinen Eltern im Wohnzimmer saß.

32

1 Woche später  
Kian war mit seinem Latein am Ende.  
Lilly hatte sich seit dem Date – wenn man es so nennen konnte – nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet.  
Was hatte er bloß falsch gemacht?  
Dabei war der Abend doch eigentlich ganz nett gewesen. Sie hatten sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und viel gelacht.  
Um ihrer beider Vergangenheiten hatten sie einen großen Bogen gemacht. Vielleicht war ja gerade das der Fehler gewesen. Sie hatten ein dreistündiges Gespräch geführt und wusste nicht viel mehr voneinander, wie vor dem Gespräch.  
Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst das Klingen seines Telefons, als der Anrufer schon wieder auflegen wollte.  
„Ja, hallo?"  
„Mensch Junge endlich! Ich dachte schon du wärst nicht Zuhause." Kevin Egan schien erleichtert seinen Sohn erreicht zu haben.  
„Dad, was ist denn passiert?"  
„Hör mal Kian, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Colm hat die Windpocken und ich wollte zur Notapotheke um ihm was gegen den Juckreiz zu besorgen, ich will ihn aber auch nicht allein lassen."  
„Wo sind denn Mum und Marielle?"  
„Die verbringe den Abend in Dublin. Du weist schon, so ein Mutter-Tochter-Abend."  
„Klar Dad. Ich besorg so ein Mittel und bring es euch. Welche Apotheke hat geöffnet?"  
„Die in der Innenstadt. – Danke Junge, bis gleich." Kevin hatte schon aufgelegt.  
Kian machte sich auf den Weg.

„Dich schickt der Himmel."  
Kian sah seinem Vater an, wie stressig Colm sein konnte – vor allem wenn er krank war.  
„Nicht der Himmel sondern der Apotheker. Du sollst das wie einen Badezusatz benutzen und Colm dann etwa eine halbe Stunde darin baden." Kian reichte seinem Vater den Behälter.  
„Kannst du Colm vielleicht solange daran hindern zu kratzen, bis das Badewasser fertig ist?"  
„Klar." Kian ging, gefolgt von seinem Vater, die Treppe hoch. Kevin verschwand im Bad, Kian klopfte kurz an Colms Zimmertür und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
„Hey Sportsfreund."  
„Kian." Colm war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, als er seinen großen Bruder sah.  
„Na so schlecht kann es dir ja nicht gehen."  
„Ich bin fit, wenn bloß diese verdammte jucken nicht wäre."  
„Du darfst nicht kratzen, Colm. Dann bleiben Narben zurück. Verstanden?"  
Colm nickte, aber Kian ahnte, würde er das Zimmer verlassen, würde Colm hundertprozentig doch kratzen.

„So dein Badewasser ist fertig. Mach das du in die Badewanne kommst. In 30 Minuten sag ich dir bescheid." Kevin kam ins Zimmer.  
Colm ging maulend ins Bad.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte Lilly und griff entschlossen zum Telefon.  
Sie hatte schon, wie die unzähligen Male zuvor, Kians Handynummer gewählt, jetzt musste sie nur noch den grünen Knopf zum anrufen drücken.  
Diesmal tat sie es wirklich.  
Sekunden vergingen – Lilly kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor – doch dann hob er endlich ab.  
„Egan, hallo?"  
Sollte sie jetzt wirklich etwas sagen? Jetzt konnte sie noch auflegen. Quatsch, sie war doch keine 15 mehr.  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"  
„Hallo Kian, hier ist Lilly." Jetzt hatte sie es also wirklich über sich gebracht.  
„Lilly, hallo. Wie geht's?"  
„Gut. – Hör mal Kian, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Zeit und Lust hast morgen Abend was mit mir zu machen?"  
Kian war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Erst meldete sie sich eine Woche gar nicht und dann wollte sie sich wieder mit ihm treffen.  
„Kian? Bist du noch dran?"  
„Ja... ähm klar. Ich würde mich freuen."  
„Das ist schön. Dann komm ich also morgen Abend bei dir vorbei, okay?"  
„Okay, bis morgen dann."  
„Ja bis morgen. Schönen Abend noch."  
„Danke dir auch."  
Lilly legte auf.  
„Ich hab meine zweite Verabredung mit ihm und diesmal werde ich es nicht vergeigen.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und lies sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen.

33  
Kian saß auf der Couch und sah desinteressiert zum Fernseher.  
Den ganzen Tag schon juckte es ihm am ganzen Körper und vereinzelte Pocken hatte er auch.  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
„Wer zum Teufel ist das nun?", murmelte er vor sich hin und ging zur Tür.  
„Hallo Kian." Lilly war irritiert, Kian machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er auf sie gewartet.  
„Lilly, was machst du denn... oh Mist! – Wir waren verabredet, richtig?"  
Lilly nickte.  
„Dich hab ich ja total vergessen."  
„Wenn es dir gerade nicht passt, kann ich auch ein anderes Mal wieder kommen." Lilly wusste selbst nicht was in sie gefahren war, doch sie drehte sich um und schlenderte die Einfahrt entlang, zurück zu ihrem Auto.  
„Lilly, warte doch. Bitte!" Kian holte sie ein und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid das ich unsere Verabredung vergessen hab. Komm doch bitte mit rein."  
Lilly zögerte ehe sie der Bitte nachkam und ihm ins Haus folgte.

„Sag mal geht's dir nicht gut, Kian?" Lilly saß aus auf der Couch und beobachtete Kian dabei, wie er ihnen Wein eingoss und sich dabei immer mal wieder irgendwo kratzte.  
„Doch! Wieso?" Er setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein.  
„Danke. – Na weil du dich ewig kratzt."  
„Ich weis auch nicht. Ich hab so komische Pocken und die jucken wie verrückt."  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Windpocken?", fragte Lilly scherzhaft.  
„Windpocken? Ich? Colm hat Sie, aber ich doch nicht!"  
„Hattest du sie denn schon?"   
„Was? Die Windpocken? Nicht das ich wüsste. – Mist, die sind anstecken, oder?" Kian sah sie fragend an.  
„Nur für die, die sie noch nicht hatten!" Lilly grinste. Sie ahnte das Kian sie noch nicht gehabt hatte.  
„Ich hatte noch keine."  
„Jetzt schon! Du darfst nicht kratzten, hörst du!"  
„Ja, ich weis. – Lilly es tut mir leid. Unsere Treffen verlaufen irgendwie nie so wie geplant. Es ist Samstagabend, ruf eine deiner Freundinnen an und mach dir einen schönen Abend. Ich hab es nicht anders verdient, immerhin hab ich unser Treffen vergessen."  
Eine meiner Freundinnen? Die gehen wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal ans Telefon, dachte Lilly.  
„Also erstens, kannst du ja wohl wenig dafür das du die Windpocke hast, zweitens ist es nicht nur deine Schuld das unsere Treffen nicht immer ganz nach Plan verlaufen und drittens will ich diesen Samstagabend nicht mit einer meiner Freundinnen verbringen, sondern mit dir."  
Kians Lippen näherten sich bedrohlich nahe, denen von Lilly.  
„Also gut! Ich werde dir jetzt was gegen den Juckreiz und etwas zu essen besorgen. Bin gleich wieder da und wehe du kratzt!" Lilly stand auf, griff nach ihrer Handtasche und verlies das Haus.  
„Na prima, wenn sie wieder kommt hast du verdammtes Glück, Egan.", sagte er laut zu sich selbst.

Was war das denn gewesen? Ein Schritt weiter und wir hätten uns geküsst. Aber ist es nicht genau das was ich will? Ja! Na toll und warum verschwinde ich dann einfach wenn ich dem Ziel so nah bin?  
„Schluss jetzt damit! Nachher kannst du weiter darüber nachdenken, doch jetzt konzentrierst du dich auf den Verkehr.", mahnte Lilly sich selbst.

Kian war erfreut, als er eine halbe Stunde später seine Haustür öffnete und Lilly dort vorfand.  
„Lilly, da bist du ja wieder!"  
„Klar, hab ich doch gesagt." Lilly ging an ihm vorbei, ins Wohnzimmer.  
„So, das ist zum Baden." Lilly reichte Kian eine kleine Flasche, gefüllt mit Pulver.  
„Ja, so was hatte Colm auch, aber bei ihm hat es nicht wirklich was gebracht."  
„Glaub mir, es hilft!"  
„Hat man dir das in der Apotheke verklickert?"  
„Nein, das ist von mir. Ich bin schnell bei mir vorbei gefahren und hab es geholt."  
„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen! Nie im Leben, warst du in Dublin."  
„Nein, ich hab das aus unsere... meiner... Wohnung in Sligo."  
„Ach so." Kian drehte die Flasche, in seinen Händen, hin und her.  
„Ja, aus der Wohnung in der ich mit Kevin gewohnt habe. Die Wohnung und auch er sind meine Vergangenheit, aber wir leben ja bekanntlich in der Gegenwart. Also worauf wartest du noch? Ab in die Badewanne! Ich koch uns in der Zwischenzeit war Leckeres."  
Kian musterte Lilly durchdringen. Hatte sie das gerade so gemeint wie sie es gesagt hatte? WIR leben in der Gegnwart?  
„Also gut! Ich bin dann mal Oben!"  
„Okay."  
Kian verschwand nach Oben.  
Lilly machte sich währenddessen in der Küche zu schaffen.

„Was duftet denn hier so gut?" Kian kam in die Küche.  
„Das was du riechst ist Käse-Schinkensauce."  
„Also wenn das so gut schmeckt wie es riecht..." Kian stützte seine Hände, links und rechts, von Lilly auf der Arbeitsplatte ab.  
„Sag mal, was wird das wenn es fertig ist? Willst du mich etwa ablenken?" Lilly drehte sich herum und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Lässt du dich denn ablenken?", grinste Kian.  
„Kommt drauf an, wie man mich ablenkt!" Lilly grinste ebenfalls.  
„Einen Versuch es ist wert." Kians Lippen kamen, wie schon einmal an diesem Abend, Lillys bedrohlich nahe, doch dieses Mal unternahm sie nichts dagegen. Als sich seine Lippen dann auf ihre legten, durchfuhr Lilly ein Gefühl des Glückes. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss den Augenblick und hoffte er würde nie vorüber gehen.

34  
Lilly wachte auf. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um.  
Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Sie war in Kians Schlafzimmer, lag in seinem Bett, doch von ihm war keine Spur.  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett, zog sein Shirt an, das mit ihren andern Sachen auf dem Boden verteilt lag, und schlich runter.  
In der Küche fand sie Kian, doch dieser hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.  
Lilly lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie es den Frühstückstisch deckte.  
Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht, vor allem daran das sie mitten in der Nacht in Kians Arme aufgewacht war. Sie hatte einen Traum gehabt, indem Kevin ihr vorgeworfen hatte sie betrogen zu haben. Lilly war völlig fertig gewesen und wollte mitten in der Nacht noch zurück nach Dublin fahren, doch Kian hatte sie überredet zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihm von dem Traum erzählt und er hat sie letztlich davon überzeugt, das Kevin sie nur glücklich sehen wollte, jetzt wo er nicht mehr bei ihr sein konnte.  
Kian hat Recht gehabt. Kevin hätte mir so etwas nie wirklich vorgeworfen, dachte Lilly.

„Guten Morgen." Kian schlag seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie.  
„Guten Morgen."  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Kian hatte die Situation der Nacht immer noch vor Augen.  
„Nach dem Zwischenfall, ja. – Danke noch mal. Ohne dich würde ich wahrscheinlich jetzt noch durch die Straßen von Sligo irren, grübeln und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen." In Lillys Augen traten ein paar Tränen.  
„Hey", er sah sie an. „Das war reiner Eigennutz, immerhin hätte ich sonst die halbe Nacht allein schlafen müssen."  
„Ach so ist das! Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Hund schenken, damit du armer Kerl nicht mehr allein schlafen musst, egal ob ich da bin oder nicht. Wie wäre das?" Lilly lächelte.  
„Glaub mir, dich kann so schnell keiner ersetzen." Er küsste Lilly auf die Stirn.  
Jetzt hatte sie einen noch größeren Kloß im Hals. Gestern hatte sie noch gedacht, ich bin dabei mich in diesen Mann Hals über Kopf zu verlieben, doch jetzt wurde ihr klar das es schon passiert war.  
„So, und nun lass uns frühstücken." Kian löste sich von ihr.  
„Ausgleiche Gerechtigkeit wäre ja, wenn wir dein Essen auch stehen lassen würden, wie meins gestern." Lilly grinste frech.  
„Na du bist mir Eine. Ich kann aber leider nicht von Luft uns Liebe leben, also frühstücken wir?"  
„In Ordnung. Mal sehen ob dein Rührei schmeckt." Lilly setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Und schmeckt es?" Kian grinste, als Lilly nach einen Nachschlag nahm.  
„Du kannst fragen stellen. Du kannst mir nicht zufällig das Rezept verraten?"  
Kian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte. Das ist wunderbar, so würde ich mein Rührei gern öfter essen."  
„Tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Geheimrezept der Familie Egan, aber wenn du es gern öfter essen würdet hätte ich da eine Idee."  
„Ach ja? Welche?"  
„Du könntest öfter mit mir frühstücken."  
„Ich glaube das ist keine schlechte Idee. – Du schuldest mir übrigens noch eine Antwort."  
„Ach ja, auf welche Frage denn?"  
„Die Narbe auf deinem Oberkörper, woher stammt sie?"  
„Du willst es nicht wissen. – Ich sollte den Tisch abräumen. Du kannst duschen wenn du willst. Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause." Kian war dabei das dreckige Geschirr zusammen zu räumen.  
„Kian, was ist los? Wieso weichst du der Frage immer aus?"  
„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Ich will einfach nur Ordnung schaffen." Zielstrebig ging er durch die Küche und verstaute die einzelnen Sachen wieder in der Schränken.  
Lilly verstand nicht warum er darum so ein großes Geheimnis machte.  
„Also gut, es bringt eh nichts. Ich geh duschen, vielleicht bist du danach etwas gesprächiger." Sie ging an ihm vorbei, aus der Küche.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Kian.

Lilly lies sich neben Kian auf die Couch sinken. Sie hielt die Herzmedikament die sie durch Zufall, im Badezimmerschränkchen gefunden hatte, in der Hand.  
„Kian, die habe ich gefunden." Sie reichte im die Schachtel mit den Medikamenten.  
Dieser nahm sie Wortlos entgegen.  
„Willst du es mir nicht einfach erzählen?", fragte sie und lehnte ihren kopf an seine Schulter.  
„Was soll's, ich hatte vor etwa einen halben Jahr eine Herztransplantation. Die Dinger hier, brauch ich nur noch ganz selten." Er hielt die Medikamente hoch.  
„Was?" Lilly setzte sich auf und sah ihn geschockt an. In ihr stieg die Angst auf, sie könnte Kian auch wieder verlieren.  
„Keine Angst, ich bin fast völlig gesund. Mein Körper hat das Herz angenommen, ich verdanke irgendeinem Mann mein Leben."  
Lilly dachte daran, ob irgendwo auf der Welt, Leute wie Kian dachten. Leute die eines von Kevins gespendeten Organen bekommen hatten.  
„Du denkst an die Menschen die Kevins Organe bekommen haben, stimmt's?"  
„Ja. Er hat mit seiner Entscheidung einen Organspendeausweis zu haben, irgendwelchen Menschen da draußen das Leben gerettet."

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag damit, aneinander gekuschelt, auf der Couch zu sitzen und sich irgendwelche DVD's aus Kians Sammlung ansahen.

„Da vermisst mich jemand.", meinte Lilly als am frühen Nachmittag ihr Handy schellte.  
Kian reichte ihr ihre Handtasche und verschwant in die Küche um noch eine Heiße Schokolade zu machen.  
Sie nahm das Gespräch an. „McNight, hallo?"  
„Hallo Lilly, ich bin's Mum."  
„Hallo Mum, was gibt's?"  
„Lilly, du musst unbedingt heute Abend nach London."  
„London? Warum? Wolltest du nicht nach London?"  
„Schon, aber hier geht alles drunter und drüber wegen der Geburtstagsfeier deines Vaters."  
„Also gut. Wann geht der Flieger?"  
„In etwa vier Stunden. Die Unterlagen hab ich dir per E-Mail zugeschickt. Es geht um ein altes Herrenhaus, nördlich von London. Der Leihwagen steht am Flughafen bereit. Lilly, es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig."  
„Schon gut, ich fliege ja. Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Dublin packe ein paar Sachen und fahr dann zum Flughafen, in Ordnung?"  
„Wo bist du denn gerade?"  
„Ich bin heute Nacht in Sligo geblieben. Ich muss dann aber auch Schluss machen. Bis dann Mum, wir telefonieren."  
„Tschüss Lilly."  
Lilly beendete das Gespräch.  
„Deine Mutter?" Kian stellte die zwei Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder zu Lilly.  
„Jap. So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss jetzt los. In vier Stunden geht mein Flieger nach London."  
„Aber... ich dachte..."  
„Ich weis es kommt kurzfristig, aber meine Mutter braucht meine Hilfe."  
„Schon klar."  
„Sei mir nicht böse. Ich melde mich bei dir jeden Abend, versprochen!"  
„Also gut. Ändern kann man es eh nicht!"  
„Ich muss dann aber auch los, leider." Lilly suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Also dann, ich ruf nachher an." Sie standen in der Diele, Lilly bereit zu gehen.  
„Pass auf dich auf." Kian zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
„Mach ich. Ich denke ich bin bis Mittwoch wieder da."  
„Okay. – Bis Mittwoch."  
Die Beiden küssten sich minutenlang ehe Lilly sich vor ihm löste und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto machte.35  
2 Tage später  
Lilly lag auf dem großen Hotelbett und las die erste Seite ihres neune Buches. Ihr Termin war früh zu ende gewesen und so hatte sie noch eine Shoppingtour durch London gemacht.   
Sie schreckte auf, als ihr Handy neben ihr zu vibrieren begann.  
„McNight, hallo?"  
„Na du, wie geht's?" Kians Stimme drang in Lillys Ohr.  
„Kian! Mir geht's super, vor allem weil es morgen endlich wieder nach Irland geht, und bei dir? Was machen die Windpocken?"  
„Sie gehen langsam weg. Der Arzt meinte es besteht nur noch eine geringe Ansteckungsgefahr."  
„Na prima, hör mal ich hab mir was überlegt. Wie wäre es wenn du mit zu der Geburtstagsparty meines Vaters kommst?"  
Kian zögerte. „Lilly ich weis nicht. Immerhin ist das eine Familienfeier. Ich würde mir völlig Fehl am Platz vorkommen, weil ich keinen kenne."  
„Bin ich keiner? Außerdem bin ich auch einfach auf deiner Geburtstagsparty aufgetaucht."  
„Das war doch was vollkommen anderes."  
„Ach komm schon. Wird bestimmt lustig, außerdem kennen meine Eltern dich doch eh schon."  
„Ich überleg es mir, okay? – Wir war dein Tag?"  
„War ganz in Ordnung. Ich hab nen Shoppingtrip durch London gemacht."  
„Wie? Ich denke du bist zum arbeiten in London und nicht zu deinem Vergnügen?"  
„Da kannst du mal sehen, wie schnell ich arbeite. – Und wie war deiner?"  
„Ich habe einen Privatdetektiv angagiert."  
„Was soll er denn herausfinden?"  
„Wer der Mann war, dem ich es zu verdanken habe, das ich heute hier sitze und mit dir telefonieren kann."  
„Willst du mit den Angehörigen in Kontakt treten, sollte der Detektiv etwas rausfinden?" Lilly war nicht begeistert von Kians Idee. Sie dachte daran, was wohl wäre, wenn irgendwann mal Jemand vor ihrer Tür stehen würde und sich als der Mann vorstellen würde, der Kevins Herz eingepflanzt bekommen hatte.  
„Ich weis es noch nicht, Lilly. Das werde ich entscheiden, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist."  
„Ja, es ist ja auch ganz allein deine Sache, mich geht es nichts an. – Mein Flug geht morgen sehr früh, lass uns jetzt Schluss mache, ja!"  
„Klar, schlaf gut. Bis morgen. Bye."  
„Du auch. Bye." Lilly legte auf.

„Manchmal solltest du dir selber gehörig in der Hintern treten, Lilly!", fluchte sie.  
Was war denn bloß wieder in sie gefahren? Den ganzen Tag freute sie sich auf diese Telefonat und dann beendet sie es, nur wegen einer Lappalie. Einer Meinungsverschiedenheit.  
Diese Beziehung – oder wie man es auch immer nennen sollte – war kompliziert. Nein, sie war zum scheitern verurteilt, würde Lilly ihre Vergangenheit nicht endlich ruhen lassen.  
Sie liebte Kevin natürlich noch sehr, aber er war nun nicht mehr da. In Sligo dagegen wartete ein wunderbarer Mann auf sie. Kian verstand sie, er nahm Rücksicht auf ihre Situation und er weilte unter den Lebenden. Jedes mal, wenn sie an Kian dachte wurde ihr mehr und mehr klar, das sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und das würde sie ihm sagen. Morgen, nach der Landung in Dublin, würde sie in ihr Auto steigen, nach Sligo fahren und Kian ihre Gefühle offenbaren.

„Lew, hallo?"  
„Fe, hier ist Kian."  
„Hallo Bruderherz, na was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
„Wie kommst du drauf, das ich was auf dem Herzen haben könnte?"  
„Das hört man an deiner Stimme. Nun erzähl schon."  
„Ich hab gerade mit Lilly telefoniert."  
„Na wenn du deshalb so drauf bist, dann verbiete ich dir, noch mal mit ihr zu sprechen!"  
„Fe, es ist wirklich Ernst."  
„Dich hat es wohl richtig erwischt, was?"  
„Das kannst du laut sagen."  
„Ne mein Lieber, nicht ich sollte es sagen, sondern du und zwar solltest du es Lilly sagen."  
„Wenn dass das Problem wäre."  
„Und was ist das Problem, wenn nicht das?"  
„Ich hab einen Privatdetektiv angagiert. Er soll für mich raus finden, wer der Mann war, dem ich mein Leben verdanke."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz wo da das Problem liegt."  
„Ich habe Lilly gegenüber geäußert, das ich vielleicht Kontakt zu den Angehörigen aufnehmen will."  
„Und da ist ihr das mit ihrem Mann wieder hoch gekommen!"  
„Ja. Sie hat nur noch Gute Nacht und Tschüss gesagt und dann aufgelegt."  
„Ach Kian, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, Lilly bereut ihre Reaktion längst wieder. Am besten du fährst so schnell wie möglich zu ihr und redest mit ihr in aller Ruhe, aber vor allem sagst du ihr was du für sie fühlst."

36  
Als Lilly am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich Mies.  
Ihre Nase lief, ihr Hals schmerzte und immer wieder bekam sie Hustenanfälle. Klarer fall von einer Grippe.  
Sie machte sich fertig, rief bei der Rezeption an, die schickten einen Pagen hinauf um ihr Gepäck nach unten zu bringen und eine anderthalb Stunden später saß sie in der Maschine nach Dublin.  
Den Besuch bei Kian werde ich mir wohl oder übel sparen und mich stattdessen ins Bett legen, damit ich schnellst möglich wieder fit bin.  
Lilly war total in ihre Gedanken versunken, als die Stewardess zu ihr kam.  
„M'am möchten sie Tee oder Kaffe?"  
„Einen Tee, bitte."  
Die Stewardess reichte ihr die Tasse Tee und widmete sich den andern Fluggästen.

„Endlich!" Lilly stellte ihren Koffer neben der Tür ab, entledigte sich ihrer Jacke und setzte Tee auf.  
Die Koffer konnten bis morgen warten, Besuch würde heute sowieso nicht mehr kommen, dachte sie und tauschte Jeans und Shirt gegen ihren bequemen Hausanzug.  
Mit dem Tee und ihrem Buch setzte sie sich auf die Couch, kuschelte sich in eine Decke und begann zu lesen. Schon nach einer halben Seite war sie eingeschlafen.

Kian parkte vor dem Haus von Alexander und Jessica. Lillys Kombi stand in der Einfahrt.  
Er stieg aus, verriegelte das Auto und ging die Einfahrt entlang in den Garten.  
Das Gartenhäuschen, von dem Lilly ihm erzählt hatte, war nicht zu übersehen.  
Er klopfte an die Tür. Nichts rührte sich.  
„Lilly,

bist du da?" Noch mal klopfte er.

Lilly wurde durch das Klopfen an der Tür geweckt.  
Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete.  
„Kian, was machst du denn hier?" Lilly war überrascht, ausgerechnet Kian vorzufinden.  
„Du scheinst nicht sehr erfreut.", bemerkte er.  
„Doch! Ich freu mich, aber ich hab nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet. Deshalb sehe ich auch so aus." Sie sah an sich hinunter.  
„Du hörst dich krank an."  
„Stimmt, ich hab mir eine Grippe eingefangen. Eigentlich wollte ich direkt vom Flughafen nach Sligo zu dir, aber ich wollte dich nicht auch noch mit meiner Grippe anstecken."  
„Du wolltest zu mir?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Ja, ich wollte mit dir reden. – Komm doch erst mal rein, aber sieh dich bitte nicht um! Es herrscht Chaos." Lilly machte ein einlassende Handbewegung und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.  
„Wow, du verstehst wirklich etwas von deinem Beruf."  
„Danke. – Setz dich doch. Willst du was trinken?"  
„Gern. Einen Tee, wenn's geht?" Kian setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„Klar. Leg meine Decke und das Buch einfach an die Seite, wenn es dich stört."

„So, hier ist der Tee. Willst du Gebäck?" Lilly stellte den Tee ab und wollte wieder zur Küchenzeile.  
„Nein, ich will das du dich jetzt zu mir setzt , damit wir endlich reden können." Er hielt sie am Arm fest.  
Lilly setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Na dann fang mal an, Kian."  
„Wegen gestern, ich hätte wissen müssen das du nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee bist. Ich meine, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr kann ich dich verstehen."  
„Und ich kann dich nun verstehen. Klar das du wissen willst, wer der Mann war, dem du zu verdanken hast das du heute hier sitzen kannst."  
„Das wolltest du mir sagen?"  
„Na ja, nicht ganz." Lilly zögerte.  
„Nur zu. Ich höre ganz gespannt zu." Kian lächelte auffordert.  
„Also gut, ist jetzt auch egal. Kian, ich habe ein halbes Jahr zurückgezogen irgendwo in Europa gelebt, irgendwann habe ich Zweifel gekriegt ob dass das ist was ich will. Es war nicht das was ich wollte. Kaum war ich wieder Zuhause, bist du mir über den Weg gelaufen und seitdem kreuzen sich unsere Wege immer öfter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich nach Kevins Tod noch einmal so fühlen würde, aber bei dir habe ich diese Gefühl wieder. Kian ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Lilly hatte sich alles von der Seele geredet und war erleichtert. Egal wie Kian nun reagieren würde, sie hatte ihr Glück versucht.  
Kian sah sie eine Zeit lang an. War das möglich? Konnte er wirklich in noch nicht mal einem Jahr so viel Glück haben? Erst diese Herztransplantation, die erfolgreich verlief und jetzt das mit Lilly.  
„Kian, wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe, tut es mir leid. Ich hatte mich gerade warm geredet, da hab ich dir meine Gefühle für dich gleich mit erzählt." Lilly grinste, doch er erkannte ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen und über ihre Wangen laufen.  
Er wischte die Tränen weg eher er sie küsste.  
„Da ich leider nicht so gut reden kann wie du, lasse ich Taten sprechen."  
„Heißt das..."  
„...das ich mich auch in dich verliebt habe."

37  
Lilly wurde von den vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr ins Gesicht schienen, geweckt.  
Unsicher, ob der letzte Abend nur ein Traum gewesen war, drehte sie sich nach rechts, doch es war kein Traum. Neben ihr lag Kian und beobachtete sie.  
„Na gut geschlafen?"  
„Sehr gut." Sie kuschelte sich an ihr und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schön es ist, morgens nicht in einem leeren, kaltem Bett aufzuwachen."  
„Ehrlich gesagt will ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen." Er spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.  
„Lilly, warum bist du noch nicht in der Firma?" Jessica kam ins Haus gestürmt.  
Ehe einer der Beiden sich auch nur ein einziges Kleidungsstück anziehen konnte, stand sie schon im Schlafzimmer.  
„Könntest du bitte... oh..." Sie lief rot an, als sie die Beiden – die Bettdecken bis zum Kinn hochgezogen – liegen sah.  
„Guten Morgen Jess. Was könnte ich?" Lilly sah ihre Schwägerin mit einer Mischung aus Ärgernis und Scharm an.  
„Ich... ich wusste ja nicht das du besuch hast... ich meine dann wäre ich natürlich nicht einfach in dein Schlafzimmer... Es tut mir schrecklich leid."  
„Jess, was wolltest du?" Lilly sah zu Kian, der immer tiefer unter die Bettdecke rutschte und die Lippen aufeinander presste um nicht laut loszulachen.  
„Dein Kombi... könntest du ihn aus der Einfahrt fahren, damit ich aus der Garage fahren kann?"  
„Ja natürlich, ich komme sofort." Lilly wartete darauf das ihre Schwägerin wieder verschwand, doch diese machte keine Anstalten.  
„Ist noch etwas?", fragte Lilly.  
„Ich... Nein... Ich werde mal Kaffe aufsetzen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Einen Moment schwiegen sich Beide an.  
„Entschuldige, normal geht das hier nicht so ab." Lilly sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Hey, du musst dich nicht für deine Familie entschuldigen. Ich glaube so ein Auftritt ist noch keine erspart geblieben." Er sah ihr lächelt hinterher, als sie im Bad verschwand.

Als Kian aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, goss Jessica gerade in eine der drei, bereit gestellten Tassen, Kaffe.  
„Bekomme ich auch einen?", fragte er.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Ja. – Hören sie, es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid das ich gerade einfach reingeplatzt bin." Jessica reichte ihm die Tasse.  
„Na ja, es war ein schlechter Start. Was halten sie davon wenn wir das da gerade vergessen und noch mal anfangen? Ich bin Kian." Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen.  
„Jessica... oder einfach nur Jess." Sie schüttelte seine Hand.  
„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch bekannt gemacht?" Lilly kam zu den Beiden.  
„Ja. Wir haben die Sache von gerade vergessen, vielleicht solltest du es auch einfach tun. Alle Beteiligten haben bestimmt daraus gelernt. Jess kommt bestimmt nie wieder ohne zu klopfen in dein Schlafzimmer und um dem im Voraus vorzubeugen, schließt du das nächste mal einfach die Tür ab."  
„Von welchem Vorfall redest du?", fragte Lilly.  
Sie lachten.

„Na ja, ich muss dann auch mal los. – Ach ehe ich es vergessen, fahren wir nachher zusammen nach Sligo?" Jessica hatte an der Tür gestoppt und sich noch mal zu den Beiden umgedreht.  
„Also, ich wollte direkt von der Firma aus zu Mum und Dad."  
„Ach so, na gut. Dann sehen wir uns ja heute Abend."  
„Ich werde allein kommen, außer natürlich Kian überlegt es sich noch mal!" Lilly sah von ihrer Schwägerin zu Kian.  
„Wie? Kian, du kommst doch hoffentlich auch!"  
„Ich hatte es dir doch erklärt, Lilly. Es ist eine Familienfeier auf der ich nichts verloren habe und außerdem kenne ich dort doch keinen!" Kian war verärgert darüber, das Lilly sein klares „Nein", von gestern Abend, nicht akzeptierte.  
„Du kennst Lilly, nun kennst du auch mich und mit Alex machen wir dich auch noch bekannt. Es gibt keinen, der bei der Feier heute Abend nicht Willkommen ist. Du siehst, es bleibt dir nichts übrig, als mitzukommen. – Ich seh euch dann nachher." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verlies das Häuschen.  
„Und, was habe ich dir gesagt? Glaub mir, es wird ein schöner Abend. Du lernst meine Familie kennen und ich kann dich allen vorstellen."   
„Als was?" Kian sah sie fragend an.  
„Bitte was? Wie meinst du das jetzt?"  
„Na als was willst du mich vorstellen? Als deinen neuen Kumpel, den du einfach so mitbringst, weil er sonst den Abend allein verbracht hätte oder als den Mann in den du dich verliebt hast?"  
„Was soll das jetzt, Kian?"  
„Nichts. Ich will dich doch nur nicht in eine Situation bringen, in der du etwas sagst, was du später vielleicht bereust oder für die du noch nicht bereit bist."  
„Wieso sollte ich es hinterher bereuen? Heute Abend werde ich dich meiner Familie vorstellen, als der Mann in den ich mich Hals über Kopf verliebt habe und egal was sie sagen, es wird nichts ändern. Ich habe dir doch gestern schon gesagt, nach Kevins Tod habe ich nicht daran geglaubt noch einmal jemanden zu finden der mich versteht, der mich so nimmt wie ich bin und der für mich da ist wenn ich ihn brauche. Jemanden bei dem ich mich geborgen fühle. Und die, die es mir nicht gönnen das ich wieder glücklich bin, haben in meinem Leben eh nicht viel verloren."  
„Hoffentlich bereust du diese Einstellung nicht irgendwann mal.", meinte Kian skeptisch.  
„Werde ich bestimmt nicht." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

38  
Lilly parkte vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern.  
„Fertig?", sie sah fragen zu Kian.  
„Noch können wir das ganze abblasen. Ich mache einen Abendspaziergang nach Hause und nachher kommst du zu mir und wir verbringen den restlichen Abend zusammen."  
„Nein! Wir gehen da jetzt zusammen rein. Mir kann niemand etwas vorwerfen. Und eingeladen hat meine Mum dich auch."  
„Lilly...", er griff nach ihrer Hand. „... das stimmt alles, aber was wenn es einfach nicht so läuft wie du es dir vorstellst."  
„Kian, jetzt lass uns doch nicht schon wieder damit anfangen. Ich will jetzt mit dir da rein gehen, also was ist?"  
„An mir soll es nicht scheitern." Kian bemühte sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu bekommen.

Da seit ihr ja! – Hallo Schatz... Mister Egan, es freut mich sie wiederzusehen." Ruth Richards küsste ihre Tochter und reichte Kian die Hand, als Beide das Haus betraten.  
„Hallo Misses Richards, danke für die Einladung."  
„Nichts zu danken, sie sind bei uns Herzlich Willkommen. – Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal eben in die Küche. Lilly du weist wo alles ist."  
„Klar Mum."  
Ruth verschwand Richtung Küche.

Das Wetter war den ganzen Tag gut gewesen, sodass die Gäste auf der Veranda saßen.  
„Hallo zusammen! – Wo hat sich das Geburtstagskind versteckt?" Lilly sah sich suchend um.  
„Na wo soll der schon stecken, Lilly!" Tony, ein alter Freund von Collin Richards, deutete hinter Lilly.  
Diese drehte sich um und sah ihren Vater am Grill stehen.  
„Daddy, alles liebe zum Geburtstag." Lilly drückte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Danke mein Schatz! Wie ich sehe hast du jemanden mitgebracht!"  
„Ja, ihr kennt euch ja schon."  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Mister Richards." Gratulierte Kian.  
„Danke. – Setzt euch doch."  
„Nein Dad, du setzt dich jetzt zu deinen Gästen und ich grille für dich weiter."  
„Aber..." Collin war nicht begeistert von der Idee seiner Tochter.  
„Keine Wiederrede! Es ist dein Geburtstag, also genieße ihn auch. – Und dich kann ich hier jetzt auch nicht gebrauchen.", meinte Lilly an Kian gerichtet. Sie küsste ihn flüchtig und nahm die Grillschürze und die Zange von ihrem Vater entgegen.  
„Tja, da sind sie jetzt wohl erst mal abgeschrieben.", grinste Collin.  
„Das würd ich auch sagen."  
„Nutzen wir die Gelegenheit und trinken etwas. – Auch ein Guinness, Mister Egan?"  
„Gern, aber nur wenn sie mich Kian nennen."  
„Geht in Ordnung, Kian." Collin reichte Kian eine Flasche.  
Lilly beobachtete das Schauspiel der Beiden grinsend.

„So Schwesterherz, jetzt setzt du dich auch mal hin und isst in Ruhe etwas. Ich mach hier für dich weiter." Alexander nahm seiner Schwester die Grillzange aus der Hand.  
„Also gut. Hier hast du die Schürze, damit du dir dein schönes Polohemd nicht versaust." Lilly reichte Sie ihm.  
„Schon zu spät, mein lieber Sohn fand es wohl nicht so schön wie du."  
Lilly sah den Milchflecken auf dem Hemd.  
Grinsend setzte sie sich zu ihrer Schwägerin.  
„Sag mal Jess, wo ist Kian?"  
„Der wollte noch etwas zu trinken holen."  
„Danke." Lilly machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Schon ein paar Meter vor der Küche hörte sie Stimmen.  
„... Sie meinen einfach den Platz meines Sohnes einnehmen zu können, aber das werde ich nicht zu lassen." Die Stimme identifizierte Lilly, als die von Miranda.  
„Beruhigen sie sich doch erst mal. Ich nehme gar keinen Platz ein, schon gar nicht den von ihrem Sohn." Nun hörte sie Kians Stimme.  
Lilly war wie gelähmt. Sie hatte Miranda seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen und hatte auch nicht gewusst das sie zu der Feier kommen wollte.  
„Wahrscheinlich machen sie sich ein schönes Leben mit Lilly, natürlich mit dem Geld, das Kevin Lilly hinterlassen hat. Ich wusste schon immer das sie ihn nur wegen seines Geldes geheiratete hat."  
„Misses McNight..."  
„Ach hören sie doch auf, verschwinden sie von hier!"  
Das ging zu weit, Miranda hatte kein Recht Kian aus dem Haus zu werfen.  
„Jetzt hörst du mir mal gut zu, ja!" Lilly ergriff endlich das Wort.  
„Ich kann machen was ich will und mit wem ich will. Von Kevins Geld habe ich eine Zeit lang gelebt, das stimmt, aber nur um mich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen. Aber mittlerweile brauche ich das Geld nicht mehr und Kian schon gar nicht."  
„Ich will..."  
„Stopp Miranda, jetzt rede ich! Das ich mich so sehr in dir täuschen konnte, hätte ich nicht zu vermuten gewagt. Ich habe Kevin aus Liebe geheiratete, ich hätte ihn also auch geheiratete wenn er arm wie eine Maus gewesen wäre... Kevin wollte immer das ich glücklich bin und das bin ich mit Kian. Als du dich an der Schulter deines Mannes ausgeweint hast, bin ich allein durch die Welt gezogen. Warum sollte ich nicht meine zweite große Liebe finden?... Und noch etwas, du hast ganz bestimmt nicht das Recht Jemanden aus dem Haus meiner Eltern zu werfen."  
Miranda verschwand Erbittert aus der Küche.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Lilly."  
„Doch Kian, genau das musste ich jetzt tun."  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, sie sein sehr nett. Sie hat es bestimmt nur gesagt, weil sie gekränkt war uns zusammen zu sehen."  
„Es ist mir völlig egal. Ich habe gesagt es interessiert mich nicht, was die anderen davon halten und das tut es auch nicht. – Jetzt lass uns den Vorfall bitte vergessen. Nimm mich liebe in den Arm."  
„Na komm her." Kian breitete die Arme aus und Lilly kuschelte sich an ihm.  
Es war die richtige Entscheidung, die Lilly getroffen hatte. Kian war der Richtige und früher oder später würde das auch Miranda einsehen, dachte Lilly.39

2 Wochen später  
Lilly saß an ihrem Schreibtisch Zuhause, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Komm rein! Ist offen", rief sie.  
„Hey." Kian betrat das Gartenhäuschen.  
„Hey! Du bist ganz schön früh dran. – Zum kochen bin ich noch nicht gekommen."  
„Das dachte ich mir und deshalb habe ich Pizza mitgebracht." Er stellte die Tüte, mit den Pizzen, auf den Esstisch.  
„Prima! Ich bin hier gleich fertig." Lilly konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterlagen.  
„Deine Begrüßungen waren auch schon mal... intensiver.", murmelte er und begann den Tisch zu decken.  
„Du hast Recht. Das kann warten!" Lilly lies den Stift sinken, ging auf Kian zu und küsste ihn.  
„Intensive genug?", fragte Lilly.  
„Ich weis nicht so genau. Vielleicht könntest du noch mal...?" Kian grinste.  
„Kian..." Lilly knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite.  
„Autsch... Ich glaube es war intensive genug, ja."  
„Das wollte ich hören." Noch einmal küsste sie ihn kurz, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Pizzen richtete.  
„Lilly, ich muss mit dir reden." Kian klang ernst.  
„Nur zu. Was ist los?"  
„Die Jungs haben mich gefragt, ob wie ein neues Album aufnehmen."  
„Wo liegt das Problem? Es ist doch toll wenn ihr wieder zusammen auf der Bühne steht und geplant hattest du es doch auch."  
„Lilly du stellst dir das ganz toll vor, aber da hängen jede Menge anderer Sachen mit dran. So ein Album nimmt sich nicht von allein auf und verkaufen tut es sich erst recht nicht von allein."  
„Das ist mir klar, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht wo das Problem liegt."  
„Es ist einfach so, das eine Beziehung sehr unter so was leidet. Immerhin kann ich nicht pünktlich Feierabend machen und ich bin viel unterwegs."  
„Es ist dein Leben, mit den Jungs auf der Bühen zu stehen und vor einem tobendem Publikum zu singen, das kannst du nicht einfach niederlegen, nur weil du Angst hast das unsere Beziehung darunter leiden könnte. Außerdem, wofür gibt es Telefone, E-Mails und natürlich Flugzeuge!"  
„Es stimmt schon was du sagst, aber du gehst auch einer Arbeit nach, die ziemlich zeitaufwendig ist.", gab er zu bedenken.  
„Im Moment schon, aber das liegt auch daran, das ich mich erst richtig einarbeiten muss und weil Mum und Dad momentan Urlaub machen. Wenn du durch die Weltgeschichte reist hat sich das alles wieder normalisiert. Glaub mir, Laptops und Handys funktionieren auch in Hotelzimmern."  
„Du meinst also wirklich, ich sollte es machen?"  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen? Es ist wirklich mein voller Ernst, Kian. Und sollte die Sehnsucht irgendwann zu groß sein, verspreche ich dir, setze ich mich in den nächsten Flieger zu dir."  
40  
Kian legte die Post auf den kleinen Tisch in der Diele, hang seine Jacke an die Garderobe auf und setzte sich Sekunden später, mit der Post auf die Couch.  
Während er die Post durchging lies er das Band seines Anrufbeantworters ablaufen.  
„Sie haben zwei Nachrichten... Nachricht eins... Hallo Schatz, bin schon wieder aus Südfrankreich zurück. Wenn es bei dir heute nicht allzu spät wird, ruf doch noch mal an. Ansonsten bleibt es dabei, morgen Abend bei dir. Ich liebe dich." Lillys Stimme drang aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher.  
Kian griff nach dem Telefon auf der Station und war schon dabei Lillys Nummer zu wählen, als die zweite Nachricht abgespielt wurde.  
„Nachricht zwei... Mister Egan? Ich habe vielversprechende Ergebnisse für sie. Der Mann den sie suchen, war zu 98 ein gewisser Kevin McNight. Nach meinen Erkenntnissen, war er verheiratet, aber kinderlos. Bitte rufen sie mich doch in den nächsten Tage zurück. - Danke."  
Kian lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
Konnte es solche Zufälle geben? Trug er wirklich das Herz von Lillys Mann in sich?  
Kian musste mit jemandem reden - am liebsten mit Lilly - doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er ziemlich schnell wieder.

„Nicole schläft tief und fest." Shane trat in die Küche uns beobachtete seine Frau amüsiert, dabei wie sie fluchend vor dem Herd stand.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das Essen ist auch gleich soweit."  
Es läutete an der Haustür.  
„Besuch? Jetzt noch?" Gillian sah genervt auf die Uhr. Um die Zeit konnte das nichts gutes mehr bedeuten.  
„Ich geh mal nachsehen." Shane verschwand Richtung Diele.

„Kian, was machst du denn hier?"  
„Hallo Shane. Kann ich vielleicht rein kommen?"  
„Klar, wir wollten gerade noch etwas essen."  
„Wenn ich störe, kann ich auch wieder gehen."  
„Quatsch du bleibst natürlich."  
Die Beiden gingen zu Gillian in die Küche.  
„"Kian! Hey!" Gillian umarmte ihn.  
„Hallo Gill! Wie gesagt, ich wollte euch nicht beim essen stören."  
„Du isst natürlich mit uns. Setzt dich doch." Gillian holte ein drittes Gedeck.  
„Wo hast du Lilly gelassen?" Shane setzte sich an den Esstisch.  
„Die ist heute aus Südfrankreich zurück gekommen und ist in Dublin geblieben."  
„Rück raus mit der Sprache Kian. Was ist los?"  
„Na ja, ich musste mit jemanden reden." Gestand Kian.  
„Na dann leg mal los. Was gibt's?"  
„Es ist gar nicht so einfach es zu erklären. Ich kann es ja selber kaum fassen."  
„Hattet ihr etwas Streit, du und Lilly?" Gillian stellte zwei Töpfe mit dampfenden Inhalt auf den Tisch.  
„Nein!... Lillys Mann... Ich habe... Er hat..."  
„Jetzt beruhigst du dich erst mal, weil so verstehen wir wahrscheinlich morgen früh noch nicht was eigentlich los ist."  
„Mein Herz ist sein Herz... Das Herz von Lillys Mann."  
Shane und Gillian begriffen nicht sofort.  
„Moment mal, willst du sagen, dass du das Herz von Lillys verstorbenen Mann bekommen hast?"  
Kian nickte.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das ist bestimmt ein blöder Zufall, mehr nicht."  
„Shane, meinst du wirklich es gibt zwei Männer mit dem Namen Kevin McNight, die ca. zur gleichen Zeit starben und ihre Organe spendeten? Oder ist es vielleicht Zufall, das beide verheiratet und kinderlos waren? Es besteht kein Zweifel."  
Shane schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Hast du schon mit Lilly darüber gesprochen?", fragte Gillian.  
„Meinst du ich bin verrückt? Ich liebe Lilly und will mit ihr zusammen sein, wenn sie raus bekommt, das ich Kevins Herz bekommen habe, dann verlässt sie mich doch."  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine was kannst du dafür, das du Kevins Herz in dir trägst?"  
„Sie verlässt mich! Ihr kennt sie nicht, wenn es um die Vergangenheit geht, um ihre und Kevins Vergangenheit."  
„Aber Kian, sie liebt dich. Sie liebt dich so wie du bist, aber sie liebt dich auch weil du der Kian bist, den wir alle lieben. Sie liebt dich wegen deiner ganz besonderen Art, wegen deiner wunderschönen Augen, wegen deiner Gabe mit andere Menschen umzugehen, aber sie liebt dich doch nicht wegen irgendwelcher Organe die du in dir trägst. Wie sollte sie dich dann deswegen nicht lieben?" Gillian verstand einfach nicht, wovor Kian solche Angst hatte.  
„Gill hat Recht, du musst unbedingt mit Lilly reden, am besten so schnell wie möglich."  
„Sagt mal wollt ihr mich einfach nicht verstehen? Ich WILL Lilly nicht verlieren!"  
„Willst du denn, das eure Beziehung auf einer riesengroßen Lüge aufgebaut wird?... Ich kann dir sagen, warum sie dich verlassen wird. Sie wird dich verlassen, weil diese Lüge dich immer verfolgen wird und irgendwann wird das ganze raus kommen und dann, mein Lieber, ist Lilly weg. Bloß weist du was in zwei Jahren ist? Vielleicht habt ihr geheiratet und euer erstes Kind ist auch schon zur Welt gekommen und dann kommt alles raus, was dann Kian?" Gillian sah ihn fragen an.  
„Ich... ich weis es nicht!"  
„Ich aber Kian! Sie wird dich verlassen, weil du sie belogen hast. Und ich will dir noch etwas sagen, Kian. Wäre ich dann an Lillys Stelle, würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht anders machen!"  
„Wenn ihr Beide nichts sagt, dann wird es nie rauskommen."  
„Jetzt sollen wir auch noch dein Geheimnis hüten und Lilly bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen anlügen?"  
„Schatz, jetzt beruhigst du dich erst mal wieder. Kian ist erwachsen, er kann tun und lassen was er will!" Shane legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf ihre.  
„Ach macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich gehe schlafen, ehe ich noch mehr solcher Geheimnisse hüten muss." Gillian stand auf und verschwand nach Oben.

„Kian, du weis das sie Recht hat. Irgendwann kommt alles raus und dann ziehst du auf jeden Fall den kürzeren."  
„Ich will ihr doch einfach nicht weh tun."  
„Meinst du, es tut ihr weniger weh, wenn sie es nach Tagen, Monaten oder gar Jahren raus bekommt? Sie scheint dich jetzt schon sehr zu lieben, wie ist es dann erst nach weiteren Monaten?... Kian, Lilly hat eine große Enttäuschung hinter sich, wie muss es dann für sie sein, noch ein zweites Mal enttäuscht zu werden?"  
„Also gut, ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn ein guter Zeitpunkt dazu gekommen ist, aber bitte lasst mir wenigstens die Chance es ihr zu sagen, vor allem Gill."  
„Du kennst doch deine Cousine, aber ich denke sie wird es nicht tun, wenn du sagst das du es tust."  
„Ich werde es tun. Ich kann nur noch nicht versprechen, das es heute oder morgen sein wird, okay?"  
„Ja, wir werden nichts sagen. Versprochen."

41  
Lilly saß, mal wieder allein, abends vorm Fernseher. Auf das was lief konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren, ihre Gedanke schweiften immer wieder ab.  
Seit einer Woche ging das jetzt schon so. Wenn Lilly morgens aufstand, war Kian gerade im Begriff zu gehen und abends kam er meinst erst spät nach Hause.  
Vor Lillys Abreise nach Südfrankreich hatten sie ausgemacht, das Lilly danach erst mal eine Zeit bei Kian bleiben würde.  
Alles hätte seine Vorteile gehabt, Lillys Weg zur Arbeit war wesendlich kürzer und sie hätte mehr Zeit mit Kian verbring können. Doch wie sollte sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wenn sie ihn selten zu Gesicht bekam.  
Ihre Beziehung war noch sehr frisch, das sah Lilly ja ein, aber er hatte vorher doch auch gern Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Südfrankreich, hatte er sich vollkommen ihr gegenüber verändert. Was war bloß während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert?  
„Lilly?... Träumst du?" Kian stand vor ihr.  
„Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."  
„Das tut mir leid, aber ich habe aus der Diele schon gerufen. Du warst abwesen." Er küsste sie.  
„Ja, ähm... mir gingen ein paar Sachen durch den Kopf."  
„Etwas bestimmtes?"  
„Nichts wichtiges. Man kann seine Gedanken halt nicht abschalten, wie das Licht in seinem Büro."  
„Verfolgt dich deine Arbeit mal wieder bis nach Hause?"  
„Lass uns einfach nicht drüber reden! - Wie war dein Tag?"  
„Ich wusste gar nicht mehr wie sehr ich diese Tourvorbereitungen gehasst habe."  
„So schlimm?" Lilly kuschelte sich an Kian.  
„Das Ergebnis zählt. Ehe ich es vergesse. Shane und Gill habe uns morgen zum grillen eingeladen."  
„Ich hab morgen am späten Nachmittag noch einen Termin, der vielleicht etwas länger dauert. Ich komm dann von der Firma direkt dorthin."  
„Prima. - Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich geh ins Bett, ich bin tot müde." Er küsste sie flüchtig und verschwand dann in die Diele.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Lilly fühlte sich, als wenn die Beiden schon Jahre verheiratete wären.  
Lilly konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, doch sie verspürte plötzlich das Verlangen aus ihrem Portemonnaie die alten Bilder von Kevin und ihr mal wieder durch zusehen.  
Sie stand also auf, holte es aus ihrer Handtasche und aus dem Portemonnaie kamen die Bilder zum Vorschein.  
„Kevin, weist du noch damals, als ich mich in Timothy verknallt hatte?" Sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Konturen von Kevin.  
„Du hast gesagt, er wäre nichts für mich und ich habe gefragt wie du darauf kommen würdest. Darauf hast du nur gesagt, weil keiner so gut zu dir passt wie ich. Wir waren gerade mal zwölf und doch wusste ich in dem Moment, wenn ich mal heirate, dann den! Na ja, so ist es ja dann letztlich auch gekommen." Eine Träne rollte über Lillys Wange.  
„Kevin, meinst du Kian ist etwas für mich? Meinst du er passt zu mir?... Du denkst jetzt da Oben wahrscheinlich auch, jetzt redet die schon mit mir, als säße ich lebend vor ihr, und die habe ich geheiratet." Lilly lächelte.  
Lilly lies ihren Finger weiter über das Foto gleiten und schlief darüber irgendwann ein.

„Lilly, wach auf!" Sie hörte eine vertraute Stimme die ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Kevin? Wie? Was... was tust du hier?" Lilly saß kerzengrade in ihrem Bett. In dem Bett, das sie zusammen mit Kevin gekauft und aufgebaut hatte, in der Wohnung die sie mit Kevin zusammen bezogen hatte und neben ihr saß Kevin.  
„Du hast mir doch Fragen gestellt und ich weis doch, wie sehr du es hasst, wenn deine Fragen nicht beantwortete werden.", grinste er.  
„Wie ist es damals zu diesem Unfall gekommen? Trägt jemand die Schuld an deinem Tod?" Dies waren die Fragen, die Lilly ihn fragen wollte, sollte sie ich wieder sehen, irgendwann im Jenseits,  
„Keiner hat Schuld, Lilly. Es ist passiert, damit müssen wir beide jetzt leben. Hör mir jetzt zu Lilly. Du wolltest von mir wissen, ob Kian zu dir passt. Ich sage dir, es könnte niemanden geben der besser für dich wäre, als Kian. Lilly lass ihn nicht gehen, egal was passiert. Hörst du? EGAL was noch so passiert, verzeih es ihm. Er tut es für dich und weis einfach nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch ist."  
„Bist du sauer auf mich, weil ich...?"  
„Lilly, Schatz, niemand kann es dir vorwerfen, NIEMAND! Nicht mal meine geliebte Mutter, sie wird auch noch einsehen, das ihr Beide für einander bestimmt seit. Hör mir jetzt bitte zu, meine Zeit läuft ab. Werde mit Kian glücklich, wenn es sich ergibt heirate ihn und bekommt zusammen die Kinder die wir immer wollten und vielleicht erzählst du ihnen ja mal von deinen Jungenfreund, mit dem du so viele tollen und verrückte Dinge in deiner Schulzeit erlebt hast. Ich werde dich beobachten mein Schatz, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Lebe dein Leben, so wie du es immer wolltest und vergiss nicht, wir sehen uns wieder." Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, doch das Gefühl von Früher war nicht mehr da, dafür eines das Zufriedenheit, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper verbreitete.  
„Noch etwas, melde dich doch mal wieder bei unseren Freunden! Sie haben auch gelitten, es war für euch allen nicht einfach, aber wir waren doch alle Freunde. Ich werde doch nicht die Person sein, die uns alle zusammen gehalten hat, oder?" So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand Kevin auch wieder und Lilly saß allein in dem Bett.

„Kevin!" Lilly schreckte hoch.  
Sie lag auf der Couch in Kians Wohnzimmer, von Kevin keine Spur. In der Hand hielt sie das Foto von Kevin, ihr und den anderen sechs.  
Sollte es alles nur ein Traum gewesen wein? Es hatte so real gewirkt.

42  
Lilly saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte nun schon zum zigsten Mal sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder hatte sie ihren Traum von letzter Nacht vor Augen.  
Sollte sie sich wirklich mal wieder bei ihren alten Freunden melden? Sie kannten sich immerhin schon seit der Grundschule und waren immer gute Freunde gewesen.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und blätterte durch ihr Telefonbuch. Lauras Nummer erschien als erste, der sechs, auf dem Display. Lilly ging auf anrufen und nach zweimaligem Klingeln ging jemand ran.  
„Hallo?" Lilly hörte Lauras Stimme.  
„Hallo Laura, ich bin's Lilly."  
Lilly hörte wie am anderen Ende der Leitung, Laura schwer schluckte.  
„Laura? Bist du noch dran?"  
„Ja... ja natürlich. Lilly schön von dir zu hören, du hast dich ja immerhin ewig nicht bei uns gemeldet."  
„Es tut mir leid, das ich so lange nicht von mir hören lassen hab, aber ich brauchte den Abstand einfach."  
„Und jetzt brauchst du wieder Gesellschaft?"  
„Ich wollte mich einfach mal wieder bei meinen Freunden melden. Vielleicht mal wieder was mit euch machen? Mich mit euch aussprechen. – Laura ich weis, das es nicht faire war euch die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, nach seinem Tod. Aber bitte, versucht mich bitte auch ein wenig zu verstehen, ich habe den Menschen, den ich so sehr liebte von jetzt auf gleich verloren. Ich möchte doch einfach nur wieder mit euch in Kontakt treten."  
„Wie steht's mit morgen Abend? Wir treffen uns im Howard Pub so wie früher."  
„Laura, morgen ist sein Geburtstag... ich weis nicht..."  
„Deswegen treffen wir uns ja morgen alle, wir wollen auf seinen Geburtstag anstoßen und in Gedanken bei ihm sein. Du kannst es dir ja überlegen, ob du kommst oder nicht. Wir würden uns auf jeden Fall freuen."  
Nun war Lilly die Jenige, die schwer schluckte.  
„Ich werde da sein."  
„Okay... Morgen Abend so gegen acht im Howard Pub... Ach Lilly, wenn du willst kannst du deinen Kian ja mitbringen, damit wir ihn kennen lernen. Immerhin interessiert es uns doch sehr, wer dein Herz erobert hat."  
„Woher... Mum."  
„Richtig, deine Mum hat Sophies Mum getroffen und erzählt das es dir gut ginge und das du einen neuen Freund hättest."  
„Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er mitkommt. Also dann Laura, bis morgen Abend. Bye."  
„Bye Lilly."  
Kian würde sie nur fragen, wenn er sie nicht wieder allein auf der Couch sitzen lassen würde.  
Da fiel ihr das Grillen am Abend bei Shane und Gillian ein. Heute würde sie also keine Gelegenheit haben um mit ihn zu reden und morgen Abend nun auch nicht mehr.  
Sie wollte endlich wissen was mit ihm los war.

„Na, was ist los mit dir?" Dave setzte sich neben Kian auf eine der Treppenstufen.  
Kian war Minuten zuvor aus dem Studio geflüchtet, mit der Ausrede, er müsse schnellstens frische Luft schnappen.  
„Nichts ist mit mir."  
„Du bist ja förmlich geflüchtet, gerade."  
„Ja, weil man es da drin einfach nicht länger aushalten konnte. Ich zumindest nicht." , antwortete Kian genervt.  
„Schon gut. Reg dich wieder ab. Ich wollte dir nichts. Du kannst hier draußen sitzen bleiben so lange dir danach ist, aber deine Probleme werden davon auch nicht kleiner."  
Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen den Beiden.  
„Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, das ich Probleme habe?"  
„Das sieht man dir an der Nasenspitze an, Kian."  
„Mir geht es gut. Es läuft alles super und damit das auch weiter so ist geh ich da jetzt wieder rein." Kian stand auf und verschwand in dem Gebäude.  
„Na wenn du meinst, das sich alles in Luft auflöst?... Du wirst es irgendwann besser wissen.", murmelte Dave vor sich hin, ehe er Kian folgte. 

43  
Lilly ging um das Haus der Filans herum, durch den Garten und gelang direkt auf die Terrasse.  
„Lilly, da bist du ja endlich!" Gillian umarmte sie.  
„Entschuldigt, dieser Kunde hat aus der Wandfarbe seines neuen Wohnzimmers einen Staatsakt gemacht." Lilly setzte sich genervt in einen der Gartenstühle.  
„Macht doch nichts. So spät bist du ja gar nicht dran." Shane machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.  
„Ist Kian gar nicht da?" Lilly sah sich suchend um.  
„Doch klar, was denkst du denn? Der ist gerade auf die Toilette verschwunden.", erklärte Georgina.  
„Na wundern würde es mich nicht.", murmelte Lilly vor sich hin.

Dave, der sich von Gillian hatte breitschlagen lassen hatte, mit rein zu kommen und auch was zu essen, musterte Lilly.  
Lilly bemerkte das Augenpaar, das auf ihr ruhte, wandte sich zu Dave und streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen.  
„Sie müssen Dave sein, ich bin Lilly."  
„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Lilly." Dave ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.  
„Sie haben also unserem Kian den Kopf verdreht?" Dave grinste.  
„Ja das hab ich wohl.", bestätigte Lilly.

„Hallo mein Schatz." Kian trat aus dem Haus raus auf die Terrasse, küsste Lilly und setzte sich dann neben sie, in den Gartenstuhl.  
„Hallo." Auf Lillys Lippen bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln, doch ehe Kian es erwidern konnte wandte sie sich wieder den Anderen zu.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich alles über belanglose Dinge.  
Kian kapselte sich ab und hatte den Geschichtsausdruck, der den Menschen die ihn gut kannten signalisierte, das er in Gedanken versunken war.  
Lilly beobachtete ihn eine Weile und nahm sich vor morgen mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn zu fragen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war? Worüber er sich so den Kopf zerbrach? Und warum es sich von ihr zurückzog.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie alle noch gemütlich zusammen.  
Alle amüsierten sich, alle außer Kian. Er saß immer noch in Gedanken versunken am Tisch.  
Als durch das Babyphon, Nicoles Weinen alle in ihren Unterhaltungen inne halten lies, stand Shane auf und verschwand im Haus um nachzusehen was Nicole hatte. Kian folgte ihm.  
Er musste unbedingt mit Shane reden, ihm sagen das er Lilly noch nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte, nein das er ihr die Wahrheit nie sagen konnte.

Nicole beruhigte sich wieder, nachdem sie ihren Vater sah.  
„Mäuschen, hast du schlecht geträumt?" Shane strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange und zog ihre Spieluhr auf. Nicole schloss nach ein paar Minuten wieder zufrieden die Augen.  
„Shane, ich muss mit dir reden!" Kian stand im Türrahmen von Nicoles Zimmer.

Unter auf der Terrasse hörten plötzlich alle zu was Kian mit Shane zu bereden hatte.  
Gillian die nicht annähernd ahnte was Kian zu sagen hatte, hörte ebenfalls gespannt zu.  
„... es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Sie wird mich dafür hassen." Lilly hörte Kians Stimme, sie wurde noch hellhöriger. War das die Antwort auf die Frage, die sich seit einer Woche stellte? Darauf, warum Kian sich so zurückzog. Hatte er etwa eine Andere?  
„Willst du sie ihr Leben lang belügen? Sie in dem Glauben lassen das alles in Ordnung ist?"  
Gillian verstand endlich worum es ging und wollte zum Babyphon greifen um es auszuschalten, doch Lilly die näher dran saß, ergriff es vor ihr und hielt es nun fest in beiden Händen.  
„Shane, so versteh mich doch. Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen."  
„Du hast also angst davor das sie dich hassen wird, ja? Was meinst du, wofür wird sie dich mehr hassen? Dafür das du das Herz ihres Mannes bekommen hast, oder..."  
Lilly schnellte hoch. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gehört? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Kian der Mann in den sie sich so unsterblich verliebt hatte, hatte das Herz von Kevin.  
„Nein... Warum ich? Hasst du mich so sehr, das du mir immer mein Glück nehmen musst?" Lilly schrie, sie neigte den Kopf nach Oben und schrie Richtung Himmel.

Kian und Shane sahen sich entsetzt an. Das war Lilly die da schrie.  
„Oh nein, das Babyphon." Shanes Blick blieb auf dem Babyphon, auf der Kommode unmittelbar neben der Tür, haften.  
Kian begriff was Shane meinte und rannte runter raus auf die Terrasse.

„Lilly, ich kann dir das alles erklären." Kian ging langsam auf Lilly zu, wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch Lilly zog sie weg.  
„Fass mich nicht an. - Wann hattest du vor es mir zu sagen?", schrie Lilly.  
„Lilly... Bitte!...", schluchzte Kian.  
„WANN wolltest du es mir sagen? Nächste Woche? Nächstes Jahr? Nie?"  
„Lilly, hör mir bitte zu!"  
„Nein Kian, es ist gesagt worden, was gesagt werden musste. Ich hätte mich nicht auf dich einlassen dürfen, dann wäre mir viel erspart worden."  
„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst! Du sagtest du liebst mich!"  
„Nein Kian, ich liebe den Mann, der du vorgabst zu sein, doch letztlich nicht bist."  
„Lilly ich liebe dich."  
„Lass mich in ruhe, schmeiß meine Nummer und Adresse weg. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen."  
Diese Worte waren in Kians Ohre fast unerträglich.  
Lilly drehte sich um und durchquerte den Garten.  
„Lilly, bleib doch bitte stehen." Gillian lief ihr hinterher.  
„Wisst ihr was? Ich dachte wirklich wir wären so etwas wie Freunde, aber wer brauch schon solche Freunde wenn er Feinde haben kann?" Damit verlies sie den Garten.  
Sie setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr erst stundenlang verzweifelt durch Sligo, ehe sie in die Straße einbog in der ihre Wohnung war. Die Wohnung, in der sie letzte Nacht in ihrem Traum gewesen war.

44  
Ein Monat war nun seit dem Vorfall, wie es Lilly immer nannte, vergangen.  
Ein Monat in dem Beide sich nicht gesehen hatte. Ein Monat in dem Beide nicht miteinander geredet hatten. Ein Monat in dem Beiden versuchten ihr Leben so normal wie möglich weiter zu führen. Und ein Monat in dem es ihnen nicht gelange, nicht jede frei Minute die sie hatten, an dem Anderen zu denken.

„Lilly?... Schatz, hörst du mich?... Hallo!" Ruth Richards stand neben ihrer Tochter, doch diese war so in Gedanken versunken, das sie es nicht mitbekam. Erst als ihre Mutter sie sanft an die Schulter tippte schreckte Lilly aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Mum, musst du mich immer so erschrecken?"  
„Ich habe dich mehr als einmal angesprochen, aber du hast mich nicht gehört. Was sollte ich deiner Meinung also tun?"  
„Entschuldige Mum, war nicht so gemeint! - Warum bist du hier?"  
„Ich wollte mir die Entwürfe für den Miller Auftrag ansehen, du scheinst nicht sehr weit damit gekommen zu sein."  
Lilly sah schuldbewusst auf das Blatt, auf dem so gut wie nichts, seit dem Morgen verändert worden war.  
„Lilly, hör mal. So geht das nicht. Du kannst deine Aufträge gern abgeben, wenn du dafür gerade nicht den Kopf hast, aber wenn du sagst du machst den Auftrag, dann verlassen wir uns auf dich. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber Mister Miller ist so wieso so... pingelig!"  
„Ich weis das ja Mum, aber ich kann nicht einfach so einen Auftrag, der mir gegeben wird, verweigern. Du weist, ich wollte nicht als die Tochter vom Chef meine Karriere machen, sondern als Lilly McNight."  
„Ja, dein Vater und ich verstehen das ja auch, doch du musst an diesem Auftrag arbeit, oder ihn abgeben."  
„Ich werde weiter daran arbeiten und wenn ich Überstunden schieben muss."  
„Gut, das wollte ich doch gehört haben. Aber für heute nimmst du dir trotzdem frei. Mach was schönes, geh von mir aus mal wieder shoppen."  
„Mum, ich weis nicht."  
„Ich aber Lilly. Das sag ich nicht als deine Chefin, sondern als deine Mutter. Also ab mit dir. Ich will dich hier heute nicht mehr sehen, verstanden?"  
„Ja Mum. - Danke. Bis nachher." Lilly küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange, nahm ihre Handtasche und ging aus dem Büro.

„Also gut Jungs, ich bin weg. Da drüben ist ein nettes Cafe in dem ich jetzt verschwinde und erst mal frühstücken werde. - Viel Spaß!" Dave grinste.  
„Hahaha, bist du heute wieder lustig Dave. Wir werden bestimmt ganz viel Spaß haben, du weist doch wie lustig Louis immer ist." Nicky verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ciao Jungs. Ruft kurz durch, wenn ihr fertig seit, dann steht der Wagen in zwei Minuten vor der Tür." Dave überlies die Jungs ihrem eigenen Schicksal. Ihn hatte die Besprechung mit Louis am Vortag, gereicht.

„Nicky, hast du sie die letzten Tag gesehen?" Kian sah fragen zu Nicky, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Seit dem Tag vor drei Wochen, als sie mit einer Reisetasche weggefahren ist, haben wir sie nicht mehr gesehen. Jess, sagt sie wohnt wieder in der Wohnung in Sligo.", erklärte Nicky.  
„Na prima! Ich krieg die Frau einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." Kian vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Lilly hatte sich kurzer Hand entschieden ihren freien Tag dazu zu nutzen um die letzten Sachen aus dem Gartenhäuschen abzuholen, doch vorher wollte sie in ihrem Lieblingscafe noch frühstücken.  
Sie betrat das Cafe und musste mit bedauern feststellen das auf den ersten Blick alle Tische besetzt waren. In eine Ecke, ganz hinten im Laden entdeckte sie doch noch einen freien Tisch. Sie ging zielstrebig darauf zu, doch ein Mann war schneller als sie und setzte sich einfach auf den freien Stuhl.  
„Mister, ich habe den Tisch als erstes gesehen. Würden sie also so freundlich sein und ihn mir überlassen!"  
„Miss, ich habe gleich eine wichtigen Termin. Suchen sie sich doch einfach eine anderen Tisch, ja?" Der Mann sah sie an und da erkannt Lilly ihn erst.  
„Dave?", fragte sie unsicher.  
„Lilly, setzt sie sich doch zu mir." Er stand auf, überlies Lilly seinen Stuhl und organisierte von einem anderen Tisch noch einen freien Stuhl.  
„Was treibt sie her?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Oh, ich hab die Jungs zu Louis gebracht. Die dürfen sich mit dem alten Stinkstiefel rumärgern, während ich frühstücke."   
„Wie geht es ihm?" Lilly wollte die Frage belanglos stellen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
„Wie soll es ihm schon gehen. Er würde gern die Zeit zurück drehen."  
Lilly schluckte. In ihrem Hals entstand gerade ein großer Kloß. Sie nickte stumm.  
„Lilly, es geht mich wirklich nichts an, aber ich habe an dem Abend, vor einem Monat mit Gillian geredet. Kian wusste wirklich nicht was er tun sollte. Er war zweifelt."  
„Sie haben Recht Dave! Es geht sie nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts an! –Entschuldigung, mich interessiert es ja wie es ihm geht. Warum er das getan hat?" In Lillys Augen bildeten sich Tränen.  
„Dann fragen sie ihn selbst. Er sitz da Oben und hört wahrscheinlich nicht mal ansatzweise dem zu, was Louis erzählt." Dave deutete auf das Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
„Ich habe Angst ihm gegenüber zu treten. Ich habe Angst, das er mich nicht mehr sehen will, so wie ich mich ihm gegenüber benommen habe. Mir ist klar geworden, das er nichts dafür kann. Wie sollte er verhindern, Kevins Herz eingepflanzt zu bekommen. Und ich habe ja auch so reagiert, wie er es sich gedacht hat."  
„Lilly, gehen sie da rein, reden sie mit ihm. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es wohl kaum werden, oder?" Dave lächelte sie aufmunternd an.   
„Sie haben Recht. Ich werde mit ihm reden.", meinte Lilly entschlossen.  
„Das werden die Jungs sein.", erklärte Dave, das klingeln seines Handys.  
Lilly sah Dave an während er telefonierte. Das es nicht um die Jungs ging, brauchte er ihr nicht zu sagen. Seine Mine wurde immer besorgter.  
„Ja Dad, ich bin schon unterwegs." Mit diesen Worten beendete er das Telefonat.  
„Etwas schlimmes?" Lilly biss sich auf die Zunge, wie konnte sie nur undiskret sein?  
„Meine Mutter liegt im Krankenhaus, sie hatte einen Herzinfarkt."  
„Um Gottes Willen. Worauf warten sie noch, fahren sie zu ihr ins Krankenhaus."  
„Das geht nicht, ich spätestens einer halben Stunde muss ich die Jungs zu einem Termin fahren."  
„Fahren kann ich auch, nur Bodyguardqualitäten besitze ich nicht besonders viele."  
„Sie würden die Jungs wirklich zu diesem Termin fahren?" Dave sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Na worauf warten sie noch. Schicken sie einen ihrer Leute zu diesem Fernsehstudio, für den Fall das dort verrückte Fans auf die Jungs warten, geben sie mir den Schlüssel, da wir nicht alle in meine Kombi passen, und fahren sie endlich zum Krankenhaus." Lilly gab ihm den Schlüssel ihre Wagens.  
„Der schwarze Volvo-Kombi vor der Tür.", erklärte sie.  
„Der schwarze VW-Bus mit den getönten Scheiben, da draußen.", meinte Dave und reichte Lilly auch einen Autoschlüssel.  
„Na dann los!"  
„Ich weis gar nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll?"  
„Gar nicht! Sie fahren zu ihrer Mutter und bringen mein Auto heute Abend zu Nicky und Georgina."  
„Danke!", rief er nochmals, als er das Cafe verlies.  
Da saß Lilly also nun und wartete darauf das die Jungs aus dem Eingang kommen würden.

45  
Es verging eine halbe Stunde. Das Cafe füllte sich immer mehr und Lilly beschloss im Auto zu warten. Dort würde sie ihre Ruhe haben und konnte überlegen wie sie Kian gegenübertreten würde. Oder sollte vielleicht nicht an das Zusammentreffen, gleich denken. Immerhin konnte sie ja schlecht einen Rückzieher machen.  
Letztlich entschloss sie sich doch dafür im Auto zu warten. Sie bezahlte und verlies das Cafe.

„... und da ich ja weis wie sehr ihr diese Besprechungen mögt, beende ich das jetzt hier. Einige von euch scheinen nicht ganz anwesend zu sein." Louis Blick blieb auf Kian ruhe, der unentwegt auf seine Uhr sah.  
„Kian, wir sind erlöst.", murmelte Mark, der Kian ebenfalls zwischendurch beobachtet hatte, und stand auf.  
„Und jetzt noch dieser Fernsehauftritt.", meinte Nicky, als sie alle vier Louis Büro verließen.

Lilly hatte gerade unmittelbar vor dem Gebäude, in dem Louis Büro war, geparkt, als sie die Vier aus dem Gebäude kommen sah.  
Shane sah sich kurz suchend um, entdeckte den VW-Bus und alle Vier gingen zielstrebig auf den Wagen zu. Die Schiebetür wurde geöffnet und die Jungs stiegen ein.  
„Dave sei froh das du dich in ein Cafe setzten und frühstücken durftest."  
„Tut mir leid euch zu enttäuschen, aber Dave bin ich leider nicht." Lilly wandte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah in vier verdutzte Gesichter.  
„Lilly.", murmelte Kian und schluckte.  
„Hallo zusammen. Ich hab Dave drüben im Cafe getroffen, wir haben uns unterhalten. Er ist leider verhindert. Und wofür könnte ich meinen freien Tag eher nutzen, als euch durch die Gegend zu fahren.", erklärte Lilly.  
„Ich fahr mit dem Taxi. Wir sehen uns ja dann." Kian, der direkt an der Tür saß, stieg aus dem Wagen und ging den Bürgersteig entlang, auf der Suche nach einem Taxi.

Was war in ihn gefahren? Er hatte sich doch einen Monat lang danach gesehnt, Lilly endlich wieder zu sehen, doch gerade musste er einfach weg. Raus aus diesem Auto, weg von ihr, weg vor den Anderen.  
„Kian, bleib bitte stehen!" Lilly lief ihm hinterher.  
Kian beschleunigte seien Schritte.  
„Kian... BITTE! Ich kann nicht so schnell. Meine Schuhe lassen es heute einfach nicht zu dir hinterher zu rennen. BITTE!", schrie sie.  
Die Leute auf dem Bürgersteig musterten sie und schüttelten nur die Köpfe.  
Kian wollte immer noch nicht stehen bleiben.  
„Was sehen Sie mich so an? Würden sie dem Mann, den Sie über alles lieben und dem Sie Unrecht getan haben nicht hinterher laufen? Alles versuchen, damit er Sie anhört. Auch wenn Sie es erst spät begriffen hätten, ist es doch besser spät mit ihm reden zu wollen, als nie mit ihm zu reden." Erst hatte sie eine wildfremde Frau angesehen, die stehen geblieben war, um Lilly zu mustern, doch dann hatte sie sich an Kian gewandt und dieser war stehen geblieben. Da stand er also, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
„Kian, bitte lass uns reden! Wenn du mir nichts mehr zu sagen hast, okay. Aber dann lass mich bitte reden, lass mich versuche es dir zu erklären! Bitte." Lilly war auf Kian zu gegangen, ihre Stimme hatte wieder ihre normalen Lautstärke und die Passanten waren auch weiter gegangen.  
„Also gut, lass uns reden. Meinst du, du kannst es jemals vergessen? Es mich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich bietet, mir aus versehen vorwerfen?" Kian drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Lilly traten Tränen in die Augen. Hatte sie ihr Glück nun doch entgültig zerstört? Hatte Kian Recht, würde sie es ihm vorhalten, wenn auch nur aus versehen?  
„Kian, können wir das nicht... Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst, werde ich alles versuchen, damit wir wieder glücklich werden."  
Er wischte ihr stumm die Tränen weg, die Lilly über die Wangen liefen.  
„Lass es uns versuchen." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das Kian über die Lippen brachte, ehe er seine Arme um Lilly schlang.

Da standen sie also, mitten auf Dublinsstraßen. Die Welt um sie drehte sich weiter, doch die beiden nahmen das nicht wahr. Dieses Gefühl sollte ein Laben lang anhalten.  
Die Passanten gingen an den Beiden vorbei, als wären sie gar nicht da. Für sie waren die Beiden nur ein frisch verliebtes Paar, doch für Kian und Lilly, war es der Beginn etwas wundervollem, etwas das ewig halten sollte.

46  
Epilog  
Lilly kniete vor Kevins Grab. Sie hatte ein paar Blumen im Morgengraun gepflügt und sie auf sein Grab gelegt.  
Es war einige Zeit vergangen und die Szene, als sie und Kian eng umschlugen auf dem Bürgersteig gestanden hatten, gehörte zu ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.  
Ein Jahr, war dies nun her. Ein Jahr, das sie und Kian gemeinsam verbracht hatte.  
Heute war es soweit, heute würde sie sich das Ja-Wort geben.

„Lilly, wir kommen jetzt rein!"  
Lilly saß in ihrem alten Zimmer auf ihrem alten Bett und betrachtete das Brautkleid, das am Kleiderschrank, ihr gegenüber hing.  
Gillian, Georgina, Jessica, Laura, Yvonne, Sophie und ihre Mutter betraten das Zimmer.  
„Sagt mal, meint ihr nicht, das es ein bisschen eng hier drin wird?", fragte Lilly grinsend.  
„Der Raum ist groß genug, mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen.", erklärte Yvonne.  
„Lampenfieber oder Torschlusspanik?", fragte Jessica grinsend.  
Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kian ist der Richtige."  
„Na dann schlüpf mal in dein Hochzeitskleid.", meinte Sophie und reichte es ihr.  
„Ich verschwinde schnell in euer Schlafzimmer, Mum." Lilly verschwand in die Diele.

Lilly zog das Kleid an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
Das Oberteil war coursagenartig und vereinzelt mit Perlen verziert und das Unterteil wurde nach unter hin etwas voluminöser. Es war nicht schneeweiß, sondern ganz in Elfenbein.  
Sie drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse, bevor sie wieder in ihr Zimmer ging.

„Wow... das ist... der Wahnsinn.", murmelte Georgina.  
„Danke. Hab ich es doch gut ausgesucht, auch ohne euren Rat?" Lilly hatte sich nicht für zwei ihrer Freundinnen entscheiden könne, und alle wollte sie auf keinen Fall mit ins Brautgeschäft schleppen, als war sie allein losgezogen.  
„Es ist wie für dich gemacht!", gestand Laura.  
„So, lasst uns anfangen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen."  
„Lilly, beruhig dich. Ohne die Braut fängt keiner an. Glaub mir.", lächelte Gillian.  
„Ja, ich weis. Trotzdem." Lilly schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe.  
„Also gut. Wir haben lange überlegt, welchen alten Gegenstand du mit in deine neue Zukunft nehmen sollst und letztlich ist uns nur eines eingefallen." Ruth lies an ihrem Zeigerfinger ein goldene Kette mit Lillys altem Ehering baumeln.  
„Oh Mum... das... das ist... wundervoll." Lilly kämpfte mit den Tränen. Der Mascara sollte zwar Wasserfest sein, aber man musste es ja nicht direkt drauf anlegen.  
„Du hast ihn heute Morgen abgelegt, nachdem du vom Friedhof kamst. Jetzt kannst du ihn immer bei dir tragen." Ihre Mutter trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Kette um.  
„Vielen Dank... euch allen. Ihr seit wunderbar!"  
„Moment, wir sind ja noch nicht fertig. - Ich habe in meiner Schmuckschatulle gesucht und dachte mir, die Ohrringe leist du Lilly." Jessica reichte ihrer Schwägerin die Ohrringe, mit jeweils einem Diamanten besetzt.  
„Danke, du bekommst sie zurück." Lilly steckte sie an.  
„So, etwas Blaues sollte es ein. Mir ist leider nur das übliche in den Sinn gekommen." Laura reichte ihrer Freundin einen kleine Karton.  
Lilly beförderte ein Blaues Strumpf daraus zu Tage. Nachdem es an dem vorgesehen Platz war, reichte Georgina ihr eine kleine Schatulle.  
„Und natürlich etwas neues. Es ist von uns allen und soll dir von nun an, Zeit deines Lebens, Glück bringen.", erklärte Sophie.  
Lilly öffnete die Schatulle. In ihr lag ein Armband mit lauter kleiner Glücksklee- und Hufeisenanhänger.   
Lilly konnte ihre Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück halten.  
„Ich danke euch allen so sehr. Ihr seit alle wunderbar.", schluchzte sie.  
„Hey, nicht weinen. Mach das Atmband um und dann ab mit dir. Dein Dad wartete unten auch dich." Yvonne reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Collin stand unterdessen in der Einfahrt und wartete darauf, das Lilly aus dem Haus kommen würde. Die weiße Limousine war pünktlich da gewesen, doch seine Tochter verspätete sich.  
Als sie dann aus der Haustür trat, war Collin sprachlos.  
Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, als er sie und Ruth aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause geholt hatte und heute würde sein kleines Mädchen heiraten.  
„Schatz, du siehst wunderschön aus." Collin küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
„Danke Daddy."  
„Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber wenn wir nicht langsam fahren, dann kommen wir doch noch zu spät."  
„Dave! Das ist ja eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen." Lilly umarmte ihn.  
„Na hör mal, das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Du siehst wunderbar aus, Kian wird Augen machen. - Die Braut, die Brauteltern und Jessica fahren mit mir, alle anderen fahren mit dem VW-Bus dort vor. Los Kinders beeilt euch, oder wollt ihr den armen Bräutigam noch länger warten lassen?", rief Dave den anderen zu.

Alle außer Lilly und Collin betraten die Kirche.  
Lilly harkte sich bei ihrem Vater unter und Beide warteten nun darauf, das Drinnen der Hochzeitsmarsch angespielt wurde.  
„Ich hab dich lieb mein Schatz.", meinte Collin und griff zusätzlich noch nach Lillys Hand.  
„Ich dich auch Daddy." Lilly Stimme versagte schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen.  
Der Hochzeitsmarsch erfüllte die Kirche, die Türen wurden geöffnet und Collin führte seine Tochter den langen Weg, zum Altar.

Kian trat von einen Fuß auf den anderen.   
Die Kirche war voller Gäste die sich in den vielen Bänken der Kirche Platz gefunden hatten.  
„Ganz ruhig Kian..." Shane konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn der Hochzeitsmarsch erklang endlich.  
Alle wandten gespannt die Köpfe zur Tür. Und auch Kian sah gespannt zu seiner Braut, die von ihrem Vater den langen Kirchengang entlang geführt wurde.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
Sie und Collin hielten vor dem Altar, Collin machte Lilly den Schleier aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange, ehe er sich neben seine Frau setzte.  
Lilly trat neben Kian, er griff nach ihrer Hand. Beide lächelten sich an.

„Wir haben und heute hier versammelt und Lilly Richards und Kian Egan in den Heiligen Bund der Ehe zu begleiten. Ich wurde von beiden in den Vorgesprächen gebeten es so kurz wie möglich zu machen." Der Pfarrer lächelte kurz. „Nun ja, diesen Wunsch werde ich natürlich versuchen zu erfüllen, doch bevor ich anfange, möchte eine andere Person dem Brautpaar noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben."  
Man hörte schnelle Schritte und das regelmäßige klicken von Absätzen. Lilly und Kian drehten sich zum Kirchgang um, da keiner der Beiden ahnte wer die Person sein könnte. Auf sie zu gelaufen kam Miranda.  
Lilly und Kian sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an.

„Liebe Lilly, lieber Kian, liebe Gäste. Wenn sie sich fragen sollten wer ich bin, es tut hier nicht zur Sache. Hier und heute geht es einzig um Lilly und Kian. Ich habe beiden unrecht getan und dies tut mir unendlich leid." Miranda setzte ihre Brille auf und schlug die Bibel auf.  
„Die stammt aus dem Brief ab die Korinther:  
Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich, die Liebe eifert nicht, die Liebe treibt nicht Mutwillen, sie blähet sich nicht, sie stellet sich nicht ungebärdig, sie suchet nicht das ihre, sie lässt sich nicht erbittern, sie rechnet das Böse nicht zu, sie freuet sich nicht an Ungerechtigkeit, sie freuet sich aber an Wahrheit; sie verträgt alles, sie glaubet alles, sie hoffet alles, sie duldet alles.  
Möge euer beider Liebe, so sein wie diese Liebe." Miranda klappte die Bibel wieder zu und nahm ihre Brille von der Nase.  
Lilly umarte sie herzlich und Kian schüttelte ihr dankend die Hand.  
„So, nun bin ich wohl wieder dran. Ich bitte einen Trauzeugen die Ringe her zu bringen."  
Nicky reichte sie dem Pfarrer.  
„Lilly Elizabeth Richards willst du Kian John Francis Egan zu deinen Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in Gesundheit wie in Krankheit, in Reichtum wie in Armut, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?"  
„Ja, ich will." Lilly lächelte und steckte Kian seinen Ring an.  
„Kian John Francis Egan willst du Lilly Elizabeth Richards zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, in Gesundheit wie in Krankheit, in Reichtum wie in Armut, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?"  
„Ja, ich will." Kian steckte Lilly ihren Ring an.  
„Kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich euch hier und jetzt vor Zeugen zu rechtmäßig verbunden Eheleuten. Was Gott zusammen gefügt hat, das soll der Mensch nicht trennen."  
Kian machte einen Schritt auf Lilly zu, nahm ihre Hände in seine und sie küssten sich.  
Die Kirche wurde von Applaus erfüllt.

The End


End file.
